


Smutty Time!

by 1Dlemons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, FAO, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, OT3, OT4, OT5, Porn, Rimming, Rough Sex, Soft sex, Stuff, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesomes, and, calendrier de l'avent, everything, fichaton, handjobs, its christmas guys, lots of smut, one story per day
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 62,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dlemons/pseuds/1Dlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comme le principe du calendrier de l'avent, vous aurez une surprise par jour. En l'occurence, un os par jour jusqu'au 24 décembre, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Niam

**\- Allez file, dépêche-toi!!!**

Niall poussa son frère hors de la maison qui prenait tout son temps sans manquer d'éclater de rire

**\- T'es vraiment chiant Niall. Franchement j'aurais pas fait un son même si j'étais là.  
-Greg s'il te plait, respecte moi.**

Greg se mit à rire à nouveau tandis qu'il entrait dans sa voiture.

 **\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?**  
-Va faire un tour en ville ou j'sais pas quoi. Va chez ta copine tiens ça fait un bout de temps qu'on ne l'a pas vue.  
\- N'oublie pas le lubrifiant! Lui crie le brun avant de démarrer le moteur.

Niall agita la main puis lâcha son sourire aussitôt que son frère avait tourné au coin de la rue. Il avait un problème voyez-vous. Il ne lui restait plus que quinze minutes avant que son tuteur n'arrive et celui-ci était toujours à cheval sur les horaires.

Niall avait des difficultés en mathématiques. Ses professeurs lui avaient conseillé de monter sa moyenne ou alors, ses rêves d'intégrer la filière d'ingénieur seraient détruits. Ses parents, non fiers mais tout de même un minimum responsables du futur de leur fils, appelèrent un étudiant pour qu'il puisse lui enseigner la matière.

Bien sûr, ses parents avaient choisi le plus compétent. Ils avaient néanmoins omis de lui trouver un vieux professeur tout ridé qui ne lui empêcherait pas de se concentrer.

C'était ça l'autre problème. Son prof n'était autre que Liam Payne, grand athlète, excellentes notes, a même eu son propre article dans le journal local pour ses exploits.

Niall rêvait de lui la nuit, et maintenant, il rêvait le jour aussi.

Le premier jour, Niall n'entendait rien de ce que Liam lui disait. Ils étaient assis sur la table de la cuisine, livres ouverts et Niall avait le menton posé dans le creux de sa main, battant délicatement des cils vers le jeune homme.

Oui il avait un crush et alors?  
Oui il se masturbait dans la douche en murmurant le prénom de Liam et alors?  
Oui il a mis ses talents d'informaticien a exécution et a photoshopé sa tête et celle de Liam ensemble. _Et alors?_

Il avait mis son plus beau jean, à seulement 17 ans, sa mère ne lui donnait pas assez d'argent de poche pour qu'il puisse s'acheter le t shirt terrible avec la tête de mort pour impressionner Liam. Niall ne savait même pas si Liam aimait les têtes de mort. En attendant d'avoir son t shirt, il enfila une chemise à carreaux, coiffa ses cheveux en arrière et enfila ses chaussures.

Quinze heures précises. Liam sonnait à la porte. Toujours vêtu de sa veste en cuir et son pantalon slim troué aux genoux. Niall du se tenir à la porte pour ne pas tomber à genoux, là maintenant.

**\- Ni! Ça va?  
\- O-oui je, je vais très bien et t-toi?**

Liam hocha la tête et s'invita à entrer. Il enleva ses bottes, et posa son sac sur le canapé.

 **\- Alors, si j'ai bien compris, tu as un contrôle la semaine prochaine?  
\- Oui mais.....** Niall se tenait près de la porte, observant Liam qui déballait ses affaires sur la petite table en bois. **Tu veux boire quelque chose d'abord? Il fait chaud aujourd'hui donc.....**

Liam lui lance son sourire radieux, sa marque de fabrique. Niall sent son c½ur se serrer.

 **\- C'est très gentil, je veux bien de l'eau.**  
\- On a du jus si tu veux, ou de la bière?  
\- C'est très gentil, lui dit Liam encore. **Mais de l'eau ça suffira vraiment.**

Niall servit deux grands verres d'eau. Et Liam répéta qu'il était très gentil pour la troisième fois. Niall failli lui répondre "et toi tu es super craquant" mais il se mordit la langue avant de commettre l'irréparable...

Niall s'installe sur le canapé aux cotés de Liam. Il espère que son c½ur ne bat pas trop fort, ce serait embêtant si Liam se mettait à l'entendre maintenant.

 **\- Bon alors, on reprend sur le logarithme népérien, tu as ta calculatrice?**  
\- Aah, non, je l'ai passée à une amie.  
  
Génial, il passait pour un idiot maintenant.

**\- C'est pas grave. J'ai prévu le tout!!**

Liam se penche pour récupérer son sac. Son t shirt trop large baille, laissant apparaitre le haut du torse du brun et

 **\- Woah Liam! T'as un tatouage?  
\- Hein?** Répond l'interpellé en se redressant. **Ah oui, je l'ai fait il y a un mois. Regarde.**

Il soulève son t shirt. Niall pousse un cri de surprise.

Sur le torse (bien musclé vous allez noter) nu de Liam s'étirait une espèce de branche sur laquelle s'était entouré un serpent.

Niall ne put vraiment pas s'en empêcher. Puis s'il y réfléchissait, l'occasion était trop alléchante.

Il posa ses doigts sur le dessin, les passant lentement de gauche à droite. Il fit semblant de ne pas sentir Liam frissonner sous ses caresses.

 **\- Tu aimes ?** Chuchote Liam, serrant ses poings autour de son haut qu'il tenait entre les mains.

Niall hocha la tête, les yeux toujours rivés vers l'intriguant tatouage. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Liam mais pourtant, ça lui correspondait. Aussi bizarre que ça pouvait paraître.

 **\- Bien,** dit soudainement le brun en claquant dans ses mains. **Les maths.**

Niall fit une moue. Les maths.....

\--

Plus rien ne rentrait. Son cerveau s'était éteint. Trop de chiffres, trop d'équations. Trop de trop.

 **\- On fait une pause ? J'en peux vraiment plus !**  
\- Oh...Liam posa son livre. **Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt, tu sais que tu peux me stopper quand tu en as envie.**  
 **\- Je sais, mais t'es tellement adorable quand t'explique, et puis tu as l'air tellement à fond, alors je n'ai pas envie de te couper.**

Liam le regarda en haussant ses sourcils. Il y avait une légère teinte rose qui lui était monté aux joues mais Niall mettait ça sur le coup de la chaleur.

 **\- C'est vrai ?**  
\- Mmh. Niall s'affala sur le canapé en plaquant une main sur son front. Il avait chaud tout à coup.  
 **\- Je veux dire, c'est vrai ? Tu me trouves adorable ?**

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, se rendant compte de son erreur. Il s'empressa d'agiter les mains en cherchant les mots qui pourraient lui sauver la mise. Mais il soupira quand il ne put formuler aucune excuse.  
Liam allait se lever, le remercier de lui avoir donné son temps, et ne plus jamais revenir.

 **\- T'en fais pas hein, je te trouve super mignon aussi, mais tu sais, tu n'as que 17 ans, et j'en ai 22 et..**  
\- Et alors ? Je suis légal, sexuellement.  
\- Je...Liam rougit complètement. **Je ne parlais pas de ça mais...  
\- Oh...** dit Niall déçut. Il avait vraiment dépassé la ligne. **J'ai 18 ans dans quatre mois.**

Liam se pencha vers lui, Niall avait encore la vue sur son tatouage. Il avait envie de faire des choses avec. De s'asseoir dessus, ou de le lécher, d'y renverser du coulis de chocolat et de la chantilly...la liste était encore longue.

**\- J'en ai 23 dans deux mois Ni...  
\- D'ici là j'ai le temps de me trouver un copain c'est cool alors. **

Liam grogna, puis plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de Niall. Il semblait être perdu dans une grande réflexion, mais le train de ses pensées fut de courte durée. Il plaque ses lèvres contre celles de Niall avant que sa bonne conscience n'ait le temps de le rattraper.

 **\- Mmh...** murmure Niall entre ses lèvres. Sa réaction est presque immédiate. Il appuie ses mains contre le dos de Liam, le forçant à se plaquer de tout son long contre le blond. Niall l'embrassait avec désespérance, rendant le baiser maladroit, et presque salace. Il force sa langue entre les lèvres de Liam qui ne fait rien d'autre que de le laisser passer.

 **\- Ni...** grogna Liam, alors que Niall déplaçait ses baisers lentement vers son menton et sa mâchoire. Il avait attendu longtemps, il avait été patient, maintenant il n'y avait plus le temps pour la douceur. Niall était brave, et il tentait le tout pour le tout. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Liam, rapprochant leurs corps jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient séparés que par deux couches de vêtements.

Niall poussa son bassin vers le haut, le frottant contre l'entre jambe du brun. Liam se mit encore à lâcher des sons depuis le fond de sa gorge, comme s'il avait du mal à garder son contrôle.

**\- Liam...s'il te plait Liam....  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux blondie ?**

Niall ne lui répondit pas, il se contenta seulement de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Il fut presque surpris quand il senti les mains de Liam se précipiter vers la braguette de son pantalon. Liam le regardait dans les yeux tandis qu'il s'affairait sur son jean. Niall se demandait s'il n'était pas encore en train de rêver.

**\- Aaah !**

Non c'était définitivement la réalité, parce que peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il a pu imaginer la main de Liam sur son membre, rien ne valait ce moment.

Liam bougeait rapidement sa main, tournant son pouce autour du gland lorsqu'il l'atteignait. Niall avait la peau douce, chaude, et légèrement humide, et Liam avait envie de la gouter.

Il était venu pour donner un cours de mathématiques à la base, mais ces changements de plans ne lui déplaisaient pas pour autant.

Niall fourra sa main dans les cheveux de son ainé dès qu'il sentit le premier coup de langue sur son membre. Liam léchait sa longueur de haut en bas tout en gardant une poigne ferme autour. De cet angle, Niall avait une vue parfaite sur sa clavicule, et par conséquent, arrivait juste à apercevoir le début de l'encre qui s'y trouvait. Ses hanches se soulevèrent en guise de réaction, attrapant Liam par surprise. Mais il ne fut pas mécontent, au contraire, il glissait ses lèvres autour du membre, descendant jusqu'à ce que le gland heurte le fond de sa gorge.

**\- Oh..putain...**

Voir Liam sous cet angle était...bizarre, mais terriblement excitant. Niall était habitué à un Liam parfait, se tenant droit, toujours polis, excellant dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce même Liam, lui fasse une gorge profonde sans tousser une seule fois.  
Liam remonte d'un coup, produisant un bruit de succion avec ses lèvres. Il sourit, en reprenant sa respiration, comme s'il était fier de lui-même.

 **\- Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'attendais ça...** dit il avant de mettre ses lèvres autour de Niall à nouveau.

Niall sent que ça monte, tout allait trop vite. Mais en même temps, il avait attendu si longtemps, alors il allait se permettre. Il serre sa main autour des cheveux de Liam lui prévenant que ça venait. Liam se retira juste à temps pour recevoir le premier jet sur son menton.

Maintenant, il était obscène, avec le bas du visage recouvert de sperme. Niall était déjà prêt à repartir pour un  
second tour.

Liam se redressa, et défit le haut de son pantalon. Il mit sa main dans son boxer pour en sortir son membre, et ne perdit pas de temps avant de commencer à le masturber. Niall avait envie d'une chose, de le toucher, le lécher. Ou peut être de s'asseoir dessus.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de mettre ses plans à exécution, Liam jouissait déjà dans sa main, non sans lâcher un grognement.

\--

 **\- Tu reviens jeudi ?  
\- Oui, t'inquiètes pas, je tiens à ce que tu aies la moyenne.** Liam se pencha pour embrasser Niall sur la joue.

Il fallait que Niall se dépêche de ranger avant que sa mère ou Greg ne rentrent. Mais maintenant qu'il avait un début d'histoire avec Liam, il n'avait pas envie de le quitter de si tôt.

**\- D'accord...j'espère que tu vas pas te mettre à flipper après tout ceci.**

La voiture gris métal de Greg apparaissait déjà dans le coin. Niall n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir à répondre à ses questions.

 **\- Mais non Niall, je t'appelle ce soir d'accord ?** Liam l'embrasse, cette fois ci sur la bouche.

Greg passe devant la maison en klaxonnant, mais il ne s'arrête pas.  



	2. Lirry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry est John, et Liam est Gaby dans desperate housewives.

  
Liam s'ennuyait. Sa femme était à une conférence, et lui avait laissé le soin de s'occuper de leur immense maison.

Il soupire en se versant un petit verre de whisky. A cette heure-ci d'habitude, il sortait avec ses amis, ou allait faire une séance de commérage chez ses voisins. Il s'approcha vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue et poussa un pan du rideau.

Il faisait beau et chaud, Liam voyait les enfants s'amuser sur le bord de la route surveillés de près par leurs mères.

Il souffla encore. Personne ne serait libre pour le divertir. Il entendit au loin le son de la tondeuse à gazon qui s'enclenchait.

Liam aurait très bien pu le faire lui-même, mais sa femme avait insisté pour qu'ils engagent un jardinier.

Le premier avait été catastrophique. Il ne savait pas entretenir un jardin et avait causé plus de dégâts qu'il ne fallait. Linda s'occupa d'embaucher le second.

Liam ne l'avait jamais vu, le jeune arrivait toujours aux heures ou Liam était de sortie. Mais il avait peut-être trouvé sa nouvelle source d'occupation.

A l'extérieur, le jardin qui était à l'origine spacieux, avait perdu en surface à cause de la grande piscine qui y avait été installée. Liam s'installa sur une chaise longue et s'empara d'un des magazines qui étaient empilés sur le sol. Il claqua la langue quand il vit qu'il avait ramassé une revue sur la mode féminine.

Mais peu importe le contenu du magazine, Liam avait les yeux fixés vers le jeune bouclé en torse nu, qui allait et venait sur la pelouse avec sa machine.

Il y a fort longtemps qu'il a mis sa passion pour les jeunes garçons sortant tout droit de l'âge de l'innocence, aux oubliettes. Avant qu'il ne se marie, il était réputé pour ses histoires d'un soir ou d'une semaine, ne sachant faire que la fête, et le plus souvent avec un minet de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans accroché à son bras.

Linda n'en savait rien. Ou alors elle faisait semblant de ne rien savoir, Liam n'était pas sûr mais il allait profiter de la situation. Avec tout le boulot qui s'étalait (apparemment) au bureau, Linda ne trouvait plus le temps de se détendre avec lui au lit.

Il observa le jeune du coin de l'½il en sachant très bien que ce dernier n'allait pas mettre long avant de remarquer sa présence. Le jeune homme avait une épaisse et longue chevelure, poussée en arrière par un bout de tissu. C'est probablement la que son t shirt s'est retrouvé. Il agitait sa tête d'avant en arrière, surement au rythme de la musique qui diffusait dans ses écouteurs.

Il mit cinq minutes avant de se rendre compte de la présence de son patron. Il désactiva la tondeuse et la poussa sur le côté avant de faire signe vers Liam.

Liam ne lui rendit pas son geste. Il n'y avait pas de place pour faire les connaissances ici.

 **\- Bonjour, monsieur Payne?  
\- Oui...**Liam pencha la tête sur le côté pour inciter au jeune de se présenter.

**\- On ne s'est pas encore vus, je suis Harry, ravi de vous rencontrer.**

Harry s'approcha, et enleva son gant avant de tendre sa main. Liam la serra lentement, tout en balayant son regard le long du corps du jeune brun. Liam voulait Harry. Il n'allait donc pas se priver.  
Lorsque Liam remonta ses yeux vers le visage d'Harry, ce dernier avait un sourire en coin qui se formait lentement sur son visage.

Les choses seraient définitivement plus faciles qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

**\- De même, Harry.**

Liam caresse le dos de la main du bouclé à l'aide de son pouce. C'était subtil mais efficace. Harry frissonna.

**-Oh, mais où sont mes bonnes manières, tu veux boire un verre?  
\- Avec cette chaleur, je ne dirais pas non!**

Liam se leva, et fit signe avec ses doigts a Harry de le suivre. Il le guida vers la cuisine, là où il avait fait installer un grand ilot. Linda n'avait plus à se plaindre à présent de devoir utiliser la table de la salle à manger pour préparer. Enfin, quand elle se donnait la peine de faire à manger.

**\- Installes toi la et ne bouge pas. Je vais dégainer mon matos spécial pour toi.**

Harry avait haussé les épaules à l'entente du mot "dégainer" mais il ne dit mot, préférant s'accouder contre le marbre.

Liam sorti quelques bouteilles et un shaker. Sa femme ne le laissait plus préparer de cocktails alors il avait peur d'avoir perdu sa technique, mais il parvint néanmoins à monter un parfait breuvage d'une couleur bleue électrique.

Il jeta quelques glaçons dans un verre et y versa la boisson. Harry était resté silencieux durant toute l'opération, mais il eut un hoquet de surprise quand Liam poussa le verre en sa direction.

**\- Bois tant que c'est mélangé. Sinon ça sera infect après. Cul sec.  
\- Vous essayez de me rendre ivre monsieur Payne? Pas le premier soir quand même?**

Harry entoura ses mains autour du verre et le porta à ses lèvres.

**\- Appelle-moi Liam.  
\- Vous êtes sûr? Votre femme préfère que je vous adresse par monsieur madame et tout ça.....  
\- Elle tu dois l'appeler comme ça, pas moi. Appelle-moi Liam.  
\- Et pourquoi?  
\- Parce que je veux te l'entendre crier. **

Harry hésita une fraction de seconde quand la main de Liam se posa sur sa cuisse. Il le regarda dans les alors qu'il penche sa tête en arrière pour boire le contenu de son verre d'une traite. Liam serre sa main autour de lui.

 **\- Aaaaah, ça arrache ce truc.  
\- Mais c'est bon...  
\- Mais c'est bon acquiesça Harry**. Il se lécha les lèvres, la langue à présent bleue, et c'est le moment que Liam préférait.

\- **On attend maintenant**....dit-il en plaçant sa main plus haut sur Harry. Si il étirait ses doigts il pourrait toucher son entre jambe.  
- **Woah** s'écrie Harry en secouant la tête. **C'est quoi ce truc? Ça donne le vertige.  
\- Comment tu te sens?** Lui dit Liam en se rapprochant de quelques centimètres.  
\- **Ça m'a rafraichit mais... J'ai chaud. Liam, qu'est ce qu'il y avait dans le cocktail?**

Liam tapa son index sur son nez en faisant un bruit de négation.

**\- A-ha. Services secrets. Tu n'as pas le droit de savoir ce qu'il y a dedans mais tu as juste le droit de ressentir les effets secondaires.**

Liam posa à présent sa main sur le torse du bouclé. Sa peau était positivement chaude, et ses pupilles se dilataient à la mesure que les secondes avançaient. Non, Liam n'avait définitivement pas perdu ses vieux talents de barman.

- **C'est....ça donne chaud...j'ai la tête qui tourne mais en bien. C'est bizarre c'est comme si...  
\- Ça a un effet aphrodisiaque. Mieux que le gel chauffant.  
\- Vous m'avez...drogué? **

Harry le regarda, les paupières lourdes.

 **\- Non Harry**.

Liam ne ferait jamais cela. Il offre toujours une issue à ses victimes si elles ne veulent pas aller plus loin avec lui. Liam ne les droguait pas. Disons qu'il trichait un peu à son avantage. Le mélange des boissons excitait, oui, mais il n'empêchait pas la personne d'être consciente de ses actes. Le sexe non consentant n'était pas du vocabulaire de Liam.

Il mit sa main contre la nuque d'Harry, rapprochant leurs deux visages. Il lui offrait encore la chance de dire non.

Pourtant, c'est Harry qui ferma la petite distance qui était entre eux.

Liam se mit immédiatement en position de dominance. Il plaqua Harry contre le bar avant de le soulever par ses hanches. Harry fit un petit son de surprise lorsqu'il se retrouva brutalement posé sur le plan de travail, mais il enroula ses jambes autour de Liam, et l'attrapa par le col pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Tout ça lui avait manqué, la sensation d'un homme qui se pliait à lui. Les baisers vifs et brutes. Tous les coups étaient permis lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une personne de même sexe.  
Liam mordille la lèvre d'Harry, tout en lui déboutonnant rapidement son pantalon.

 **\- Monsieur Payne...** s'indigne Harry.

Liam faillit le corriger, mais entendre se faire appeler de cette façon lui convenait aussi. Harry avait peut être 18 ou 20 ans. Liam en avait 18 de plus, il allait se gêner, tiens.

Le pantalon et les chaussures du jeune se retrouvèrent sur le sol. Harry était a présent en caleçon sur un ilot de cuisine, avec une énorme érection, et son patron qui se mettait à genoux devant lui.

 **\- Allonge toi Harry, et rapproche toi du bord,** ordonna Liam. Il lui retira son sous vêtement et le jeta par-dessus son épaule. C'était la deuxième chose préférée de Liam. Avoir un corps à sa disposition. Il avait envie de l'explorer de partout, trouver ses cordes, et les tirer pour le transformer en un amas de gémissements et tremblements.

Il se dressa sur ses genoux, et lécha tout le long de l'érection d'Harry. Celui-ci plaqua une main sur le bas de son visage, voulant camoufler ses gémissements.

 **\- Ne bouge pas, je reviens...** Liam se rua vers l'une des salles de bains, là ou il stockait son lubrifiant et préservatifs. Non pas qu'il en ait besoin avec le niveau monotonie qu'avait pris sa vie.

Quand il revint, Harry était immobile, les mains posées sur son abdomen. Il regarda Liam avec un sourire, et écarta ses jambes, l'incitant à venir. Liam luttait pour ne pas laisser la raison le rattraper. Il allait tromper sa femme encore une fois.

Il lubrifia ses doigts, et fit des cercles autour de l'intimité du plus jeune. Harry contracta ses muscles lorsque Liam entra en lui, poussant son doigt jusqu'à la jointure. Il avait tellement hâte de prendre Harry. Ramoner en lui jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il serait même prêt à continuer si Linda les surprenait.

Ses doigts entrèrent facilement, mais Liam n'allait pas se poser de questions. Peut être qu'Harry aimait tout simplement coucher avec des hommes puant le fric sous le nez même de leurs femmes. Peut être qu'Harry avait rendez vous avec l'un de ses collaborateurs après lui.

Liam le regarda, tandis qu'il ôtait sa chemise et baissait son pantalon. Non, Harry avait un visage trop innocent.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur quand il vit Liam enfiler le préservatif. Il s'en mord même les lèvres.

\- Viens par là...

Harry descendit de l'ilot, les jambes tremblantes, et se pencha contre le haut. Liam l'empoigna par le postérieur, séparant ses fesses pour y faire glisser son membre. Ça l'avait vraiment manqué.

Il entrait en Harry plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, et se retrouva plaqué contre le dos d'Harry avant d'avoir le temps de comprendre. Harry lâcha un long râle, s'accrochant aux bords du plan de travail.

 **\- Monsieur Payne, je....  
\- Hmm oui Harry ?** dit Liam avant de donner le premier coup de reins.

Les mots d'Harry se perdirent dans un tas de grognements et gémissements. Il était bruyant, lâchant un soupir à chaque fois que Liam rabattait ses hanches vers lui. Liam avait envie de l'entendre crier, il accéléra donc la cadence.

 **\- Liam...** Harry n'arrêtait pas de gémir son prénom. Et ça ne faisait que du bien à son égo. Il serra ses mains autour des hanches du plus jeune, et planta ses ongles dans sa peau. Il était sur d'y laisser des traces.

Le foulard d'Harry glissa, libérant ses mèches qui tombèrent devant ses yeux. Harry leva la main pour les pousser en arrière mais Liam fut plus vif, empoignant fermement l'épaisse chevelure.

Harry se mit définitivement à crier.

 **\- J'ai changé d'avis...dit Liam. C'est** _Monsieur Payne_ maintenant. Harry le regarda d'un air presque irrité, mais il ferma les yeux quand Liam se mit à toucher sa prostate.

Harry éjacule sur la porte ses tiroirs, et Liam regarde tristement ses meubles en sachant très bien qu'il serait responsable du nettoyage.

Mais en attendant, il s'occupait de pilonner Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse en lui.

\--

Linda rentra juste à temps pour payer Harry avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Elle embrassa Liam sur les lèvres, et lui dit qu'elle l'aimait. Mais Liam était loin, il anticipait le jeudi matin. Harry venait pour travailler tandis qu'elle faisait un footing.

Liam a trompé sa femme pour la troisième fois, mais cette fois ci il ne s'excusera pas si elle découvre la vérité. Harry en vaut la peine.  



	3. Nouis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis vole un camion de glaces. Il tombe sur Niall.

  
Louis adorait aller chez son grand père. Il était toujours sur de revenir chez lui avec les poches remplies de billets, et un sac plein de nourriture. Non il ne profitait pas de lui. Son grand-père avait encore la forme, malgré son plus très jeune âge. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui fournissait la petite ville en glace pendant le printemps et l'été.

Louis avait toujours rêvé de conduire un véhicule rempli de glace, en l'occurrence, celui de son grand père, mais ce dernier lui avait toujours refusé cette requête.

Un soir, tandis que toute la maison dormait, Louis s'éclipsa hors de la maison, empochant les clés du camion avec lui.

\--

Mullingar la nuit n'était vraiment pas intéressant. Louis se demandait souvent pourquoi sa mère avait décidé d'aller vivre en Irlande mais il se plaisait dans cette petite ville. Il y avait plus de campagne que de bâtiments, mais il y avait au moins un centre commercial et un McDonald's alors Louis ne pouvait pas demander mieux.

Il s'aventura vers le centre-ville sans difficulté et se mit à faire quelques petites tours. Ce n'était pas vraiment amusant. Louis préférerait conduire en pleine journée, et donner des glaces gratuites à tout le monde. Mais pour le moment, il se contenterait de ça. Puis, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait l'occasion de conduire un camion rose bonbon en plein milieu de la nuit.

\---

Niall adorait aller dans le parc. Pour ne pas dire l'unique parc en centre-ville. Il faisait trop chaud la nuit pour qu'il dorme, alors il allait s'épuiser sur la balançoire installée près des tables de ping pong.

A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait presque personne sur la route. Il sort de chez lui en chaussons, et pyjama en coton, puis s'engage sur le chemin familier qui l'emmène directement vers l'entrée du parc.

Il s'apprête justement à traverser lorsqu'un véhicule déboule de la rue adjacente à toute vitesse, manquant de le renverser.

 **\- Hé !!** Crie-t-il en direction du....camion de marchand de glace? A cette heure-ci? Pourquoi le vieux Tomlinson avait-il décidé de sortir son camion en pleine nuit? Et aussi, depuis quand conduisait il aussi mal?

Niall vit le camion faire le tour du rondpoint puis revenir. Il se précipita pour entrer dans le parc.

\--

Louis s'ennuyait. Alors il faisait des tours de rondpoint autour du parc. Il ne risquait pas de rencontrer grand monde alors il pouvait se le permettre.

Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était dans un camion de glace. La première chose à laquelle il aurait dû penser était la multitude de douceurs froides qui l'attendaient au fond.

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de la route, et fit le mouvement pour détacher sa ceinture mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas mise. Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers les compartiments.

Mais il aurait dû y penser aussi. Les bacs étaient vides, les congélateurs éteints. Bien sûr que les glaces ne restaient jamais dans le véhicule quand il n'était pas en marche. Louis se tapa la tête contre le mur. Ou était l'intérêt maintenant? Il conduisait un camion de glace sans glace, et n'avait pas de clients pour en distribuer.

L'excitation c'était définitivement effondrée. Il regrettait même d'avoir pris les clés sans permission.

 **\- Hé!!** Lui dit une voix.

Et ça y est, son grand père s'est aperçu de la disparition de son bébé et l'a signalé aux policiers. Il va se faire arrêter et n'aura même pas eu le temps de déguster un esquimau à l'orange.

**\- Hé! Tomlinson? Monsieur Tommo? Vous allez bien? Pourquoi êtes-vous garé dehors en pleine nuit? Vous faites de nuit maintenant?**

Louis leva les yeux en l'air en s'approchant de la petite fenêtre sur le côté. Il l'ouvrit en faisant une grimace.

 **\- Non, je suis Tommo Junior, navré de te décevoir jeune.....** Louis regarda le jeune garçon devant lui. Il n'avait pas plus de quinze ou seize ans.

**\- Jeune...jeune.  
\- Tommo Junior? Vous êtes son fils?**

Louis soupira. Il fallait qu'il tombe sur le plus idiot des jeunes jeune.

**\- Sérieusement...?  
\- Désolé, désolé c'est juste que... Je ne connais pas d'autres Tomlinson appart Johanna et les petites filles et  
\- Je suis leur grand frère au fait mais continue**

Le garçon s'interrompit. Louis n'arrivait pas à distinguer son visage dans l'obscurité que la nuit avait à offrir. Il alluma la petite lumière qui avait été installée à l'arrière du camion.

**\- Oh...wow!**

Louis agita la main en l'air. Oui, il faisait souvent cet effet aux gens.

 **\- C'est la carte des glaces qui t'excite ou c'est juste mon beau visage?  
\- Non c'est que.... Je ne pensais pas que... Enfin voilà quoi.** Le blond baissa la tête.  
 **\- Je comprends,** dit Louis en s'appuyant sur le bord. **Les glaces ça m'excite aussi.**

Le blond lui sourit, dévoilant deux rangées de bagues et Louis grimaça encore.

**\- Et tu oses manger des glaces avec des dents dans cet état?**

Le sourire du garçon tomba aussi vite qu'il est apparu.

 **\- Désolé...** dit-il en camouflant le bas de son visage derrière sa main. Désolé.

 **\- Je déconne, t'a pas à t'en faire moi aussi je suis passé par là et regarde mon sourire....** Louis dit en montrant sa dentition. Le jeune blond le regarda d'un air méfiant mais n'enleva pas ses mains de son visage.  
 **\- Regarde pas trop fort sinon tu vas devenir aveugle.**

Il se cacha automatiquement les yeux, et Louis ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il balance sa tête en arrière, se cognant presque contre le mur mais se rattrape juste à temps.

Lorsqu'il reprend ses esprits, il remarque que le garçon le regarde d'un air intrigué.

 **\- Quoi?** Dit le mécheux, changeant rapidement d'attitude. Le blond blanchit...  
 **\- Je rêve ou t'es en pyjama?** Dit Louis encore pour changer de conversation  
 **\- C'est.....je...  
\- C'est pas grave,** Louis l'interrompt pour la deuxième fois. **Je suis pieds nus. D'ailleurs....j'étais sur d'être sorti avec mes chaussures mais bon. L'heure de la glace n'a pas d'heure. Puis c'est pas mal de conduire avec tes ieps a poil, tu sens le moteur et tout, puis ça m'évite de puer des pieds quand je rentre parce que j'suis d'accord avec mes soeurs pour une fois, ils shlinguent.**

Louis ne s'arrête jamais de parler. Il tient une conversation pour quatre, si bien qu'il pourrait très bien se parler à lui-même, mais il n'avait pas encore atteint ce degré ci de sa folie.

 **\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?** Dit il au blond qui le fixait encore.  
 **\- Vous...tu vends des glaces?**  
 **\- J'ai une dégaine à vendre des glaces moi?**

L'adolescent secoua la tête rapidement. Il n'avait pas envie d'offenser le châtain encore une fois.

**\- Mais si regarde, jmets un chapeau et un tablier et je deviens le vendeur de rêve de Mullingar.**

Louis fit une petite pirouette à l'intérieur du camion sans manquer de tomber. Il sourit quand il entendit le blond pouffer de rire.

 **\- Je veux bien t'en acheter une mais j'ai pas de sous... Dans mon pyjama**. Ajouta-t-il en pinçant son vêtement du bout des doigts.  
 **\- Hé fais pas ça boule d'or, tu vas abimer ton super pyjama!  
\- C'est vrai**? Les yeux du blond s'illuminèrent. **Tu le trouve bien?  
\- Il est sympa pour dormir. Ou pour acheter du pain. Ou des glaces à deux heures du matin**

Louis se mit à rire à nouveau. Décidément, il était trop drôle. Où est le producteur qui le signera pour son one man show?

**\- Tu en as des glaces? Je te promets que je vais chercher de l'argent, maintenant.**   
**\- T'es bien mignon mais je suis en rupture de stock. Grand père les a cachées. Où ça? dans son anus peut être mais....non je rigole, désolé Papy je retire ce que je viens de dire....Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a à la fin!**

Louis claqua dans ses mains.

 **\- Rien, je te trouve très bien. Désolé pour les glaces...  
\- Pas de ta faute. Ça arrive.....j'en voulais aussi mais....  
\- Donc il n'y aura pas d'esquimau à la menthe pour cette fois.**..

Louis haussa les épaules en s'appuyant contre la fenêtre.

 **\- Je t'aurais bien proposé ma queue mais tu vois, ça n'a pas exactement la même consistance…Oh ? Respire mec, respire, je déconnais !**! S’écria Louis vers le jeune qui se mit à tousser dans le creux de ses mains.

**\- On doit avoir de l’eau quelque part… Aaah !**

Il se précipita vers la porte et l’ouvrit, puis sortit brièvement pour tirer l’adolescent vers l’intérieur.

**\- Tiens, bois un coup…**

Louis renversa la moitié de la bouteille sur lui, mais le jeune parvint à en boire une gorgée. Il fallait vraiment qu’il y aille plus doucement sur les blagues. Il allait finir par tuer quelqu’un.

 **\- Merci…et désolé, d’avoir paniqué, c’est juste que..  
\- C’est ma faute aussi alors bon…ton pyjama est foutu par contre.  
\- Oh…**murmure le blond en faisant la moue. Il passe sa main sur la tâche qui s’était ancrée dans le tissu et hausse les épaules. **C’est pas grave, ça va sécher.**

Louis s’assit sur le sol en soupirant, puis tapa sur le sol a côté de lui, invitant au jeune de se poser à son tour. Il hésita, mais finit par s’installer sur ses genoux, faisant face à Louis.

 **\- C’est impressionnant, je n’ai jamais vu le camion de l’intérieur.  
\- Bah c’est moche tu vois…y a même pas de photos de moi.** Louis tire les coins de ses lèvres vers le bas avec ses doigts, faisant rire le jeune garçon. **D’ailleurs, je ne me souviens pas de ton prénom ?**  
 **\- Niall,** répond le blond en tendant sa main.  
 **\- Louis, le magnifique.**

Louis attrape la main de Niall et l’attire vers une accolade.

\--

- **C’est quoi ce truc ?  
\- Shh,** Niall mit un doigt devant ses lèvres. **C’est Poppy, ma boule de poils.**  
- **Hmm, et toi tu es ma boule d’or** , murmura Louis en se pressant contre Niall. Il donne un petit coup au chien qui se frotte contre son pied, et grogne quand le chien se met à sautiller.

Niall se met à rouspéter et s’accroupi au niveau de son chien.

**\- Pas maintenant Pop’s, j’amène un ami dans ma chambre, tu dis rien à maman et Greg d’accord ?**

Le chien tira la langue, ne comprenant surement rien, et Niall l’envoya vers le salon avant de fermer la porte.  
Il avait gentiment proposé à Louis de venir manger un pot de crème glacée chez lui. Louis avait accepté sans broncher. N’importe quoi pour de la glace gratuite.

**\- La cuisine est par là. C’est la pièce la plus éloignée de la chambre de ma mère.  
\- Ooh, Niall le rebelle !**

Niall lui sourit en gardant les lèvres fermées. Louis commençait à regretter le petit pic qu’il avait lancé plus tôt. Ce n’était pas méchant, mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas se retenir de parler parfois.

 **\- Voilà,** dit Niall doucement en posant un énorme pot sur la table. Il sortit deux cuillères d’un tiroir et tira deux chaises. C’est du chocolat, mon frère a mangé l’autre alors j’espère que tu aimes…  
 **\- T’es génial !** S’écrie Louis en se frottant les mains. De la glace gratuite, au gout chocolat en plus. Niall lui était envoyé des dieux.

Louis avait creusé un trou considérable dans le pot avant de se rendre compte que Niall n’avait guère mangé une cuillère.

 **\- Quoi ? Si c’est mon commentaire de tout à l’heure qui t’a rendu mal à l’aise je le retire. Tu as un très beau sourire, et il sera parfait quand tu enlèveras ton appareil dentaire.**  
 **\- Non c’est pas ça,** Niall baissa la tête. **Juste, que j’aime pas trop le chocolat, ça, ou même la crème glacée. Ça reste collé dans mes bagues donc, je préfère les esquimaux  
\- Ah, tu préfères sucer ?**

Pour une fois, Niall ne rougit ni ne s’excusa. Il hocha simplement la tête, en regardant Louis dans les yeux.

**\- Y a pas de honte à ça…  
\- J’ai pas honte…**

Louis leva un sourcil

 **\- Ah oui ? Tu suce souvent ?** Louis prend une autre bouchée de glace.  
 **\- Vu la tonne de glace que j’ai bouffé cette semaine…j’ai même collectionné les bâtonnets.  
\- Digne du génie ! **Renchérit Louis la bouche pleine.

Après avoir fini près de la moitié d’un pot d’un kilogramme, Louis planta sa cuillère dans le bloc qui avait à moitié fondu et s’accouda sur la table.

 **\- J’ai le ventre et le cerveau gelés.  
\- Désolé…  
\- Tu recommences Niall…  
\- Dés…enfin bref, tu as fini **?

Louis fait oui de la tête en refermant le pot. Il fallait qu’il trouve un moyen de rembourser Niall. Peut-être pas en argent. Peut-être lui donner un bon de quinze glaces gratuites….

**\- Dis Louis, t’a quel âge ?  
\- Hmm ? 19 ans, et des fesses à en faire pâlir Beyonce de rage. Pourquoi ?  
\- A cet âge-là, est ce que tu as déjà…**

Il agita la main en l’air pour illustrer la fin de sa phrase.

**\- Si j’ai déjà baisé tu veux dire ?**

Devant le silence du blond, Louis continua.

**\- Ouais, pas mal de fois. Avec les filles c’est bof bof. Si je peux te donner un conseil, passe directement aux gars. Y a plein d’avantages.**

Louis lui fit un clin d’œil. Si on le lançait sur le sujet, il pourrait continuer pendant des heures. Mais c’est surement pas ce que Niall aimerait entendre avant d’expérimenter. Rien ne valait la vraie chose.

**\- J’suis pas sur…je sais pas trop encore ce que je voudrais…  
\- Je peux t’aider à décider si tu veux…  
\- Et comment ?**

Louis tomba sur ses genoux

\---

Il avait plaqué Niall contre le mur de la cuisine avant de baisser rapidement son pantalon.

 **\- Pas de sous-vêtements ?** Avait-il dit en posant ses mains sur les cuisses de Niall. **Tant mieux, moins d’obstacles, plus d’éclate.**

Louis attrape le membre de Niall dans sa main, et met directement sa bouche autour. C’est une chose qu’il adorait faire. Juste pour sentir l’organe s’épaissir entre ses lèvres. Niall, vu son jeune âge, ne mit pas long avant de bander complètement. Mais Louis n’arrêta pas le fil de ses mouvements, préférant aller plus lentement en serrant sa bouche autour du gland.  
C’était surement la toute première pipe que Niall recevait, et Louis avait envie de tout donner. Il empoigna la verge avec une main, et attrapa la hanche du blond avec l’autre.

Ses mouvements étaient longs et précis, en quelques années il avait réussi à peaufiner sa technique, et il n’allait surtout pas manquer de mettre tout son savoir-faire à l’épreuve. Niall se mit à geindre quand Louis creusa ses joues autour de son membre.

**\- Louis…c’est…**

Louis remonta doucement le long de l’érection, en prenant bien soin de sucer longuement autour du gland puis se retira en produisant un bruit de succion.

 **\- Oui, Niall**? Dit-il en levant les yeux pour analyser le visage du blond. Niall avait l’air…complètement détruit mais épanoui à la fois. En attendant la réponse, Louis sorti sa langue pour lécher tout autour du gland et ce, sans baisser du regard.

Niall devait surement avoir une sacrée vue de là où il était. Louis en profita pour prendre la verge en bouche à nouveau. Il descendit jusqu’à ce que sa gorge se mette à protester puis recommença en allant du haut vers le bas. Il pressait sa main fermement contre la base, empêchant au blond de jouir trop vite.  
Louis n’en avait pas fini avec lui. Il relâcha ses bras, préférant les plier derrière son dos, et attendit que Niall perde le contrôle.

Il n’eut pas à patienter. Une fois son corps libre de tout mouvement, Niall bascula ses hanches d’avant en arrière, forçant son membre de quelques demi centimètres en plus entre les lèvres du brun. Louis se tenait là, bouche grande ouverte, et larmes aux coins de ses yeux qui menaçaient de couler à tout instant.

Mais il aimait ça, rester immobile tandis que son partenaire l’usait. Usait son corps, sa bouche, ses bras ou ses jambes. Il ferme les yeux quand Niall l’attrape par les cheveux. Certes ses coups de reins sont erratiques et un peu maladroits, mais il garde le rythme, chassant son propre orgasme.

 **\- Je vais…j’vais venir** gémit –t-il entre ses dents. Encore heureux qu’il n’était pas trop bruyant, Louis n’aimerait pas rencontrer la mère de Niall dans cette position ci. Ou peut-être que si. Pour lui montrer à quel point son fils aux airs doux et tendres, a en fait un bon penchant pour devenir dominant.

Louis se demande si Niall voudra de lui à l’avenir. Niall pourrait être l’une de ses meilleures expériences. Après les glaces.

Il éjacule alors qu’il pousse ses hanches vers Louis une nouvelle fois, et reste immobile tandis qu’il se décharge de sa semence. Louis n’a même pas senti qu’il était lui aussi excité avant de se rendre compte que son jean était ruiné. Décidément.

Niall prit une grande inspiration en relâchant ses doigts autour des cheveux du mécheux. Il ouvrit les yeux puis commença à se retirer. Louis le laissa faire. Il pouvait encore récolter quelques gouttes du liquide blanc s’il avait la force de faire bouger sa mâchoire. Mais pour le moment, il appréciait juste le hoquet de surprise que Niall lâcha quand le gland glissa hors de la bouche du brun, créant un filament de salive qui reliait encore les deux jeunes.

Louis toussa pendant un court moment, mais il avait un sourire ébahit sur son visage. Niall tombe à son niveau pour l’embrasser.

\--

Louis est privé de glaces durant un mois pour avoir volé le camion, mais il gagne un petit copain qui lui en amène en cachette, et le droit de le sucer tous les soirs.  



	4. Narry

  
**\- Ugh…Niall**

Harry avait la main posée à plat sur le crâne de son petit ami, guidant les mouvements de vas et viens de sa bouche autour de son membre.

Ils étaient dans un coin sombre d’une fête universitaire, ne pouvant attendre de rentrer chez eux avant de passer à l’action. Harry était ivre, Niall était stone. Ils avaient commencé leurs ébats en plein milieu de la piste de danse. Niall avait son dos plaqué contre le torse d’Harry, et ce dernier contrôlait le mouvement de leurs bassins au rythme de la musique.

Ils n’étaient pas les seuls à être collés l’un contre l’autre. Si Harry levait la tête, il pourrait voir la blonde sur le côté, ayant une jambe accroché autour de la cuisse de son partenaire. S’il avait osé regardé, il aurait remarqué que les doigts du jeune disparaissaient lentement sous la robe de la jeune fille. S’il avait tendu l’oreille, il aurait carrément entendu ses gémissements.

Mais il n’entendait rien, ne voyait rien. Il sentait juste Niall pressé contre lui, leurs corps se balançant en tous sens. Niall le rendait fou. Sa peau était douce de partout, sensible et ferme à la fois. Harry n’en pouvait plus de le toucher, juste pour établir le contact physique.

Harry n’en pouvait plus. Il bandait, malgré lui. Collait son érection contre le bas du dos de Niall qui sentait surement la bosse à travers ses vêtements. Il n’avait pas tort, Niall se poussa un peu plus contre lui. L’ambiance générale autour d’eux était similaire. Chaque couple dansait de façon obscène il n’y avait plus d’air qui passait entre eux. Entre leurs corps, leurs bras et même leurs visages. Harry vit de filles s’embrasser au loin. Il eut soudain terriblement envie des lèvres de Niall.

 **\- Bébé,** murmura – il suavement dans l’oreille de son petit ami. **J’ai vraiment très envie de toi.**  
\- **Maintenant**? Lui avait répondu la voix douce du blond.  
\- **Maintenant.** Harry souligna ses mots en serrant sa poigne autour des hanches de Niall. **Tu sens comme je bande dur pour toi ?**

Le blond hoche la tête. Harry le voit se mordre la lèvre.

 **\- Faut qu’on rentre au campus…  
\- Pas le temps.** Harry tire son amant par le bras, et les emmène vers l’étage.

\--

Après être entrés sur plusieurs orgies qu’il aurait aimé voir, Harry trouva enfin une pièce libre. Il poussa Niall contre la porte et attaqua directement ses lèvres. Niall avait le gout des joins qu’il avait fumés plus tôt. Harry avait surement le gout de la vodka. Mais les deux mélangés ensemble augmentaient leur excitation. Niall se mit sur ses genoux avant même qu’Harry n’ait pu esquisser le moindre son.

Ils étaient là à présent, Niall à genoux allant et venant sur la longueur de bouclé. Il était magnifique. Si Harry pouvait lui faire manger sa queue toute la journée il le ferait.

Il l’a déjà fait.

Il force Niall à gober son membre. Il s’enfonce jusqu’à ce qu’il sente le fond de sa gorge. Il pousse encore. Mais Niall peut le prendre. Il peut tout prendre. Il peut toujours tout prendre.

**\- Tu veux prendre ma queue ?**

Niall fit un mouvement de tête, Harry pris ça pour un oui.

**\- Alors tiens, prend là, bouffe là. Elle est tout à toi.**

Harry bascule ses hanches d’avant en arrière, et comme d’habitude, Niall se laisse faire. Harry l’aime tellement, il voudrait tout tenter avec lui. Tester ses limites pour les dépasser. Harry l’aimait vraiment, et pas juste parce qu’il savait tailler de très bonnes pipes.

Niall se recula en avalant l’excès de salive qui s’était formé dans sa bouche. Il s’essuya les lèvres avec le revers de sa main puis leva les yeux.

 **\- Baise moi, Harry**. Dit il. Sa voix était tellement faible. Harry sentit ses genoux trembler.

\--

Il avait plaqué Niall contre la porte encore une fois. Juste eu le temps de lui arracher son pantalon en toile. Juste le temps de cracher dans sa main pour lubrifier son érection.

Niall le rendait absolument fou. Il avait tendance à faire de petits bruits à chaque fois qu’Harry se poussait en lui. Il serrait ses doigts autour des épaules d’Harry, murmurait son prénom à plusieurs reprises. Mais il y avait une chose qu’Harry adorait par-dessus tout. Niall ne fermait jamais les yeux. Il fixait Harry, la bouche grande ouverte pour laisses passer ses halètements. Il basculait parfois la tête en arrière ou en avant, rompant brièvement le contact, mais il revenait toujours. Bleu dans vert.

Et à chaque fois que Niall le regardait à nouveau, Harry poussait plus vite. Plus fort. Niall rebondissait sur lui, ses longs cheveux s’agitant au mouvement de son corps. Harry entendait encore le son de la musique à l’étage du dessous. Mais Niall se mit à gémir à nouveau. Harry n’entendait que lui.

Et quand il jouit, c’est à ce moment là qu’il perd le contrôle. Il donne un coup de rein, puis deux puis trois. Chacun d’eux encore plus ferme et insistant que le précédent. Niall criait à chaque fois qu’il sentait le membre entrer en lui.

 **\- Niall** dit il au plein milieu d’un soupir. Il l’embrasse tendrement. Et c’est à ce moment là que Niall atteint l’orgasme à son tour.

Niall lui donnait envie de faire des choses complètement folles. Il le rendait crétin, lui faisait perdre la tête. Niall lui donna un petit sourire, puis cligna des yeux quand Harry ne put se contrôler encore. Malgré le fait que ses bras commençaient à s’engourdir, il avait envie d’y aller encore et encore.

Il ne s’arrêta pas. Même lorsqu’il éjacule une deuxième fois.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where's Zayn? mdrrrr


	5. Zouis

  
Zayn ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Tout le monde avait l'air heureux, souriant, verres de vin rouge et blanc à la main. Les conversations allaient de bon train, les rires fusent par-dessus la petite musique qui joue dans le fond.

Pourquoi était il là ?

Il regarde autour de lui et ne voit que des visages. Des masses, des bruits et des corps. Il est perdu.

 **\- Zayn !** Les gens ne cessent d'appeler son prénom. Il se tourne vers ces personnes, et leur fait un sourire, une bise sur la joue, hoche la tête lorsqu'il faut et se force à rire à gorge déployée.

Il est complètement perdu.

Une voix l'appelle encore, Zayn est là depuis plusieurs heures, il a envie de rentrer chez lui pour retrouver sa copine. Lui raconter à quel point sa soirée a été une perte de temps. S'enfoncer dans ses couvertures et dormir durant deux jours.

 **\- Zayn...** cette fois ci, la voix est plus près. Zayn a presque peur de la reconnaitre. Il se retourne et lâche un petit soupir.  
 **\- Félicitations, ta galerie est magnifique.** **  
 **\- Louis ?****  
  
Louis écarta les bras en haussant les épaules.

 **\- Surprise ?** dit il, comme s'il n'était pas sur d'avoir le droit d'être là. Et pour une surprise, c'en était une grande. Maintenant, Zayn était définitivement perdu.

\--

 **_\- Tu me passes une cigarette ?_ ** **_  
**\- Sérieusement Lou ?** _ **

__Zayn le regarda comme s'il venait de pousser une deuxième tête sur ses épaules._ _

_**\- J'ai envie d'essayer,** _répondit simplement Louis en levant ses épaules._ **Tu en fumes tout le temps alors tu me donnes envie...**_

__Zayn continua de tirer sur sa cigarette jusqu'à ce qu'il la termine, puis jeta le mégot dans le cendrier. Il tourne le dos à Louis pour piocher une autre cigarette dans son paquet, et la positionne entre ses lèvres._ _

_**\- Zayn...** _dit Louis encore, sur un ton plus insistant._ _

__Mais le métis ne l'écoute pas, préférant garder les yeux sur la flamme de son briquet qui vacille devant le bout de sa clope. Il expire vers le plafond, puis place sa cigarette sur le coin de sa bouche avant de se tourner vers Louis. Il attrapa le mécheux par le cou et rapprocha leurs deux visages. De sa main libre, il attrapa sa cigarette entre ses doigts et en tira une bouffé. Gardant la bouche très fermée, et la cigarette hors de portée, il attira Louis de plus près et frôla leurs lèvres. Louis compris immédiatement et ouvrit légèrement les siennes, laissant Zayn transmettre doucement la nuée de tabac entre leurs bouches. Zayn masse lentement la nuque du châtain tandis qu'il ferme la petite distance qui les séparait encore. Il embrassait toujours sensuellement. Quelque soit la situation, peu importe le nombre de personnes qui les entouraient._ _

__Il y allait lentement, avec douceur et passion. Quand Zayn aimait, il aimait fort. Il aimait avec une intensité tellement forte, qu'il avait presque peur de prendre feu. Se retirant lentement, il en profita pour tirer une dernière fois sur sa cigarette qui se consommait lentement._ _

\--

Les sourires étaient faux. Les rires factices. Le visage des gens tombaient dès que Zayn leur tournait le dos. Tout était truqué, calculé. Rien de naturel. Que des corps debout, sans visages, transpirant la richesse et la beauté. Zayn n'a jamais eu envie de faire partie de ce monde là.

Mais sa fiancée lui avait dit qu'il en avait besoin. Ses toiles croupissaient dans son grenier. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il avait besoin de les traiter d'une meilleure façon.

Elle n'était même pas venue à son inauguration.

Mais Louis était là. Louis qu'il n'a pas vu depuis six ans.

\--

 **_\- Pardon ?_ ** **_  
**\- J'ai été accepté à l'université Zayn !! Depuis le temps que je leur envoie des lettres d'application !** _ **

__Louis sautillait sur Zayn, ses jambes de part et d'autre de son corps. Ils venaient juste de passer les dernières deux heures à faire l'amour. Zayn était un romantique, il n'y pouvait rien. Ils étaient encore dans l'état second, les traces de leur transpiration séchant lentement. Zayn posa ses mains sur les hanches de Louis pour le garder en place._ _

_**\- Tu te rends compte ? Je vais aller à New York en plus !! Broadway surement...je ferais leurs plus grandes affiches...** _

__Zayn s'alluma une cigarette, n'entendant que des vagues mots de ce que Louis disait. Il lâcha une bouffé en l'air, puis baissa les yeux vers Louis. New York hein. Il fallait que ça arrive. Il fallait que ça tombe au moment ou Zayn se sentait enfin bien. Il se sentait enfin accompli. Il avait enfin trouvé la personne qui lui donnait envie d'être stable. La personne avec laquelle il avait envie d'acheter une maison, un chien peut être deux. Parler mariage et enfants. Mais voilà, Louis était un rêveur, et il ne lâchait jamais ses objectifs._ _

__Il voulait être acteur, Zayn n'a jamais voulu lui empêcher cette chose. Il n'a jamais été égoïste. Il termina sa clope et l'écrasa sur la table de nuit._ _

_**\- C'est merveilleux Louis.** _

__Il n'a jamais été égoïste. Il a laissé Louis partir._ _

\--

 **\- Alors, l'Amérique ?** **  
**\- C'est génial, New York est une ville très active, très énergétique. Mais je t'avoue que Londres m'a manqué. C'est une ville agité, mais elle est organisée. Ça m'a vraiment manqué.**  
 **\- Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?**  
 **\- Deux jours environ...****

Zayn se mord la lèvre. Il a envie de fumer, mais il a promis à Perrie d'arrêter. Elle n'arrête pas de parler d'enfants, et du fait qu'elle ne veut pas que Zayn fume autour d'eux. En attendant, il ferme les yeux.

 **\- Et toi ? Je vois que tu as réussi...tes tableaux sont toujours aussi magnifiques.** **  
**\- Tu rigoles ? Tu les trouvais moches ! Tu disais qu'ils étaient hideux !** **

\--

 **_\- Arrête de peindre Zayn ! Viens au lit..._ ** **_  
**\- Ngh...** _ ** _Zayn grogna en laissant le pinceau glisser sur sa toile. Il avait une cigarette roulée coincée entre ses dents, et la laissait se consumer lentement. Peindre était peut être la seule chose qui le distrayait assez de la nicotine._

 _ **\- Zaynnnnnn !** _ Louis utilisait encore une fois sa voix agaçante. **C'est moche ce que tu fais de toute façon.**

_Zayn haussa les épaules, et peint toute la nuit. Louis eut tout de même l'audace de ronfler._

\--

 **\- C'est pas que je les trouvais moches...mais j'étais jaloux. Tu leur consacrais plus de temps qu'a moi.** **  
**\- Tu rigoles j'espère ?** **

Louis lui lança un regard comme pour dire « Ai-je vraiment l'air de rigoler ? », et Zayn commença à chercher ses poches pour ses clopes. Il claqua la langue de frustration quand il se rappela qu'il les avait laissées dans les vestiaires.

Ils se remémoraient encore quelques souvenirs. Zayn regardait devant lui, et voyait l'intérieur du studio. Les invités se servaient encore en boissons et petits fours. Personne n'avait encore daigné chercher Zayn. Il pourrait rentrer maintenant, et personne ne s'en apercevrait.

 **\- Tu m'as manqué Zayn...** **  
**\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici exactement ?** **

Louis haussa les épaules, trouvant soudainement le fond de son verre plus intéressant.

**\- J'avais envie de prendre un peu de vacances, et j'ai vu ta pub dans le métro.**

Zayn ne le croyait pas, mais il laissa le mensonge passer.

\--

 **_\- T'étais ou Louis ?_ ** **_  
**\- Roh là là, calmes toi, j'ai juste pris un verre avec des collègues.** _ **

__Louis jette son sac sur le sol et ses chaussures ne tardent pas à suivre._ _

_**\- Tu aurais pu répondre à mes appels ? Sms ? Je me suis tellement inquiété Lou...** **  
**\- Je suis là maintenant non ?** ** _

__Zayn soupira. Louis avait tendance à ne jamais rien prendre au sérieux. Et comme d'habitude, Zayn laissa tomber._ _

\--

 **\- Zayn ? On a besoin de toi pour la présentation !** Lui dit Niall, son agent. Il avait un agent. Il n'y croyait toujours pas.

Il laissa Louis là sans se retourner. Le revoir lui faisait trop mal. Le coup qu'avait prit son coeur à leur séparation n'avait jamais cessé de lui faire mal. Il avait toujours ce pincement. Comme si quelque part, Louis avait toujours une poigne ferme autour de lui.

Plus de visages. Tous tournés vers lui. Zayn regarda à gauche, et il vit Niall, et Liam, son ami, lui donner un sourire d'encouragement. Il regarda au milieu, et vit une multitude de visages tournés vers lui. A droite, Louis était penché contre le mur, fixant l'écran de son téléphone portable.

**\- Merci à tous d'être venus. Je...j'ai vécu beaucoup de choses dans ma vie. Chaque personne à une expérience de vie bien à elle. Moi en l'occurrence j'ai vécu. J'ai vécu il y a quelques années quelque chose de formidable, et c'est ce qui m'a inspiré tout au long de cette galerie. Tous ces tableaux ont leur histoire, mais chacune d'elle se rapporte à la même chose. J'ai beaucoup appris, beaucoup acquis mais j'ai beaucoup perdu aussi.**

Zayn leva la tête vers la droite encore une fois. Louis le regardait déjà.

**\- J'ai laissé beaucoup d'opportunités filer entre mes doigts. Je pensais avoir enfin trouvé mon bonheur, mon apaisement. Mais tout bouge, rien n'est stable trop longtemps. Mais au final, les choses finissent toujours par revenir à leur point de départ.**

Louis cessa de bidouiller avec son téléphone, et le rangea dans sa poche. Quelques secondes après, celui de Zayn se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Bien. Louis quitta la salle.

**\- Je vous remercie. Et allez y sur les boissons, on en a encore plein.**

La foule générale se mit à rire. Décidément...

-x-

**_Le parking, place 296._ **

Zayn était au moins deux du parking souterrain. Il allait abandonner ses invités. Il les avait abandonnés. Mais lorsqu'il vit Louis penché sur une voiture bleue décapotable il lança ses soucis par-dessus son épaule. Niall lui crierait peut être dessus, mais ses tableaux étaient moches, sans valeur. Destinés à s'entasser dans la poussière. Ils n'auraient jamais dut voir le jour.

Il s'installa sur le siège passager sans dire mot, et Louis démarra le moteur.

**\- Depuis quand tu conduis ?**

Zayn oubliait parfois qu'ils n'avaient que dix sept et vingt ans à l'époque. Bien sur que Louis était trop jeune pour conduire. Mais il n'était pas trop jeune pour le reste. Il accepta de vivre avec Zayn alors qu'il n'avait seulement seize ans. Il a perdu sa virginité avec Zayn alors qu'il en avait quatorze. Zayn était déjà majeur.

Il était le plus agé, mais c'est lui qui tenait le plus à leur histoire. Il y croyait. Il y avait cru. Il y a cru durant la première année de leur séparation. Puis il a rencontré Perrie, et sa vie a basculé. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle a basculé vers l'arrière.

**\- Le métro newyorkais est vraiment impossible. J'ai passé le permis du plus vite possible.**

Zayn hocha la tête en se tenant à la boite à gants. Louis conduisait atrocement vite, mais ça le définissait bien. Il avait tendance à foncer, à avancer trop vite, tête baissée. Il se stoppa devant un hôtel quatre saisons. Zayn ne put d'empêcher de commenter.

 **\- Le théâtre marche si bien que ça ?** **  
**\- On fait aller.** **

Louis avait l'air distant. Mais Zayn savait déjà dans quoi il s'embarquait au moment où Louis le guida vers sa chambre en posant sa main sur le bas de son dos. Il rangea discrètement sa bague de fiançailles dans sa poche une fois que Louis lui tourna le dos pour sortir sa clé. Il l'avait peut être déjà remarqué, mais si c'était le cas, il ne se priva pas pour pousser Zayn contre le lit avant de se mettre à l'embrasser il ne l'a jamais fait.

Il n'y avait pas le temps pour une discussion. Zayn avait patienté six ans. N'a jamais arrêté d'attendre. Il se laissa faire quand Louis déboutonna sa chemise rapidement, arrachant presque les trois derniers boutons. Il laisse Louis redécouvrir son corps. Utiliser ses mains, sa bouche et sa langue sur lui.

Lorsque Zayn entra en lui il, il se senti envoyé six ans plus tôt. Quand il n'avait rien sur le coeur, rien qui pourrait griser la vie paisible qu'il avait. Mais quelque chose avait changé. La passion dont il avait toujours peur brulait. Ça le brulait à présent. Ses craintes s'étaient réalisées. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il pleurait avant que Louis ne se mette à essuyer ses larmes à l'aide de ses pouces.

Ses vas et viens étaient fermes, il opérait avec une force qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il attrapait Louis par le cou, plantant ses ongles dans sa peau. Tout brulait, mais ça se transformait lentement en rage. Il accéléra ses coups de reins. Ce n'était plus ce que c'était. Il ne pouvait plus appeler ça faire l'amour mais juste une partie de jambe en l'air qui dura pendant plusieurs moments. Zayn cru qu'il allait vomir quand Louis lui avait demandé d'utiliser un préservatif. Les temps avaient vraiment changé.

\--

Zayn se réveillait dans un cadre familier. Les résidus des ébats de la veille s'étalaient sur les draps, Louis était à moitié endormi sur lui. Il se réveilla quand il senti Zayn lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Il était projeté six années en arrière. Chaque matinée commençait de cette manière. La première chose qu'il voyait était ses yeux bleus, et son petit sourire charmeur. C'est la première chose qu'il a vu chez Louis quand il lui est rentré dedans au collège il y a quelques années.

Il est tombé depuis fort longtemps, et continue encore. Il se demande si il atteindra le fond du gouffre un jour.

Louis tend le bras par-dessus Zayn pour attraper un objet dans la table de nuit. Il ignore le petit son de surprise que Zayn fait lorsqu'il sort un paquet de cigarettes et...le briquet que Zayn pensait avoir perdu quand il fit un dernier câlin à Louis avant de le laisser passer les portes de l'embarquement.

Il avait eu envie de fumer sur le coup. Brisa tous les cadres photos ou Louis se trouvait quand il rentra chez lui.

**\- Tu en veux une ?**

Zayn secoua la tête, Louis plisse les yeux mais ne dit rien. Zayn avait tort, rien n'est pareil. Il a l'impression d'avoir échangé les rôles avec Louis. Il n'arrivait plus à retrouver le fil de leur vie, là ou il avait stoppé.

 **\- Je vais me marier Louis...** dit il soudainement. Louis se figea au dessus de lui un court instant, puis se mit à tracer des lignes sur son torse nu.  
 **\- Je sais.** **  
 **\- C'est dans trois mois...**  
 **\- Ah oui ?**  
 **\- J'ai l'impression que tu t'en fiches.****

Louis se mit à le griffer mais Zayn ne se plaint pas. Ça ne lui faisait presque du bien.

 **\- Tu l'aimes, Zayn ?** **  
**\- Je crois bien...je...** **

Il avait envie de dire _parfois oui parfois non_. Mais il ne savait pas si cette réponse était appropriée.

**\- Tu m'aimais ?**

Zayn ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se rend compte qu'il ne le lui a jamais dit. Avec Perrie, c'est facile. Elle ne lui fait pas peur, elle ne lui donne pas envie de se consumer. De bruler jusqu'aux cendres. Elle l'a rendu banal, prévisible.

 **\- Pourquoi tu es là Louis ?** **  
**\- Niall m'a envoyé un mail...**  
 **\- Mais pourquoi là. Pourquoi maintenant ?****

Louis roula sur le côté. Zayn regrette immédiatement la chaleur de son corps.

 **\- Quand je suis parti, je me suis dit que tu m'aurais suivi.** **  
**\- Mais...**  
 **\- Mais je sais que tu ne pouvais pas. Alors je me suis mit dans l'idée que tu m'attendrais. Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi. A chaque fois je me disais ' Est-ce que Zayn serait d'accord avec ma décision ? Est-ce qu'il aimerait que j'achète cette paire de chaussures alors que j'ai déjà les même en six coloris différents ?' Mais la chose à laquelle je pensais le plus était 'Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?'****

Zayn y avait beaucoup pensé aussi. Il regrettait chaque jour de ne pas le lui avoir dit.

 **\- Je l'ai rencontré tu sais...elle est mignonne. Pas à tomber, mais j'ai compris pourquoi tu l'as choisie. Elle est simple, surement moins casse tête que moi. Si je t'emmerdais tant que ça, il fallait simplement me le dire.** **  
**\- Louis...**  
 **\- Elle est gentille...C'est elle qui m'a fait ma coupe, j'avais négligé ma chevelure et elle m'a arrangé tout ça, c'est marrant hein ?** **  
**\- Stop Louis...ça fait trop mal...**

Louis lui donna un coup dans le ventre.

 **\- Et moi tu ne crois pas que j'ai mal ?** **  
**\- Tu es parti Lou...**  
 **\- Tu n'as même pas essayé de me retenir.**  
 **\- Et j'étais qui pour t'empêcher de réaliser tes rêves ?**  
 **\- J'aurais tout plaqué pour toi Zayn. Il fallait seulement dire un mot. Un seul mot et j'aurais déchiré mon billet d'avion sous tes yeux.****

Zayn lui tourne le dos. Préfère partir à la recherche de son téléphone portable. Il sait déjà qu'il a des ennuis. Perrie l'a appelé quatre fois. Niall douze et Liam sept. Il n'ouvre pas les messages, les supprime directement. L'écran s'allume, indiquant un appel entrant de Perrie.

**\- J'ai un vol demain matin à dix heures trente. Je pense que j'ai assez gâché ta vie comme ça.**

Zayn regarde Louis qui s'était vêtu. Il tourne encore les yeux vers son téléphone. _Reste_. C'est ce qu'il aurait du dire. C'est ce qu'il aurait du faire.

Ses mains tremblent, mais quand il regarde Louis, il voit qu'il est triste lui aussi. Il ne l'a jamais vu dans un tel état. Il n'a pas envie de commettre une erreur. Il appuie sur la touche rouge pour refuser l'appel.

\--

Il est sur le point de valider.

\--

Il n'a rien sur lui appart de l'argent, son paquet de clopes et son passeport. Et un petit nécessaire de survie dans un sac de voyage. Zayn a toujours détesté les aéroports. Il a vu trop de gens se dire au revoir. Trop de gens s'y retrouver. Il ferme une porte pour en ouvrir une nouvelle.

Il voit Louis au guichet d'embarquement. Se faufile parmi la foule pour arriver jusqu'à son niveau. Glisse sa main dans la sienne.

Zayn n'a jamais été égoïste. Mais il avait bien envie d'essayer pour une fois. Louis le regarda d'un air surpris, mais son regard s'adoucit quand Zayn posa son billet et son passeport sur le guichet.


	6. Ziam

  
_Nebula Massages._  
  
Zayn fixait l'écran de son ordinateur en se demandant si c'était une blague. Quand il avait dit à Harry qu'il était malheureux et qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de détente il voulait dire « J'suis en manque et j'ai besoin de niquer ».

Mais il pouvait avouer qu'un massage ne lui ferait pas trop de mal. Il n'était tout de même pas trop confiant. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cet endroit. Et surtout, le message d'Harry était rempli d'émojis. Certains avaient la langue tirées, puis d'autres faisaient un clin d'oeil.

Harry était définitivement très louche.

Il prit rendez-vous pour le jeudi soir à 17 heures, et bloqua l'adresse mail d'Harry de sa messagerie. Il se rappelait encore du dernier prospectus que le bouclé lui avait envoyé. Un club de naturistes. Mais la chose la plus étonnante encore, c'est qu'Harry semblait être un adhérant fidèle.

\--

Le salon de massage n'était pas très grand. Pas très classe ni trop débauché. La brune au bureau d'accueil lui sourit en lui tendant un formulaire d'inscription. Elle entoura une boucle autour de ses cheveux et posa sa main sur le poignet de Zayn quand il lui demanda un stylo. Il lui sourit poliment en lui demandant une carte de visite.

 **\- Mon copain apprécierait surement de venir aussi.**  
 **\- Oh...** la jeune femme retira sa main, et son sourire tomba aussitôt. **Oui voilà la carte de Nebula, une fois que vous avez fini, vous pouvez mettre votre bulletin dans la boite là-bas. Votre masseur viendra vous chercher une fois que la salle sera prête.**  
 **\- Merci...** lui dit Zayn doucement. Le coup du petit copain marchait tout le temps. Un jour il deviendra _vraiment_ gay à force de s'inventer des petits copains. Elle se pencha pour lui donner un bic. Et Zayn, excusez le d'être un homme, en profita pour baisser les yeux vers son décolleté. Finalement, elle serait peut être une bonne occasion de décompresser. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de rattraper son coup  
 **\- Mais maintenant que j'y pense** dit-elle quand elle vit Zayn se mordre la lèvre, **vous préférerez surement une femme ?** Elle avait un piercing à la langue. Demi-tour. Zayn va lentement faire, demi-tour.

Il sourit à une femme assez âgée qui le regarde par-dessus son magazine, et s'installe en tapant sur ses genoux. C'est une étape qu'il déteste. Attendre. La femme est appelée, et une autre sort, un sourire béat sur son visage.

**\- Merci beaucoup, je me sens beaucoup mieux, vous avez des mains magiques.**   
**\- Oh, c'est trop de compliments, je ne fais juste que mon travail !**   
**\- Mais sérieusement, merci ! Je vais pouvoir dormir comme un bébé ce soir.**

Un homme vêtu de blanc arriva en serrant la main de la nouvelle venue. Elle le couvrait encore de compliments tandis qu'elle enroulait une écharpe autour de son cou.

**\- De rien mademoiselle, c'était un plaisir !**   
**\- Vous êtes toujours aussi poli, c'est toujours plaisant de venir ici...**

Ils discutèrent encore un moment tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. Une fois les adieux dramatiques terminés, le jeune brun se tourna vers Zayn, tenant un bloc-notes à la main.

**\- C'est vous Malik ?**

Zayn hausse les sourcils comme pour lui demander s'il voyait une autre personne dans la salle. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'être méchant, le masseur avait un regard chaleureux et un sourire qui ressemblait étrangement à celui d'Harry. Ils étaient cousins surement. Zayn ne l'espérait vraiment pas.

Il hoche la tête.

**\- Bien, je suis Liam Payne, votre masseur pour cette séance. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.**

La cabine de massage était spacieuse, comparée à la mini salle d'attente. La pièce était tamisée, éclairée par de multitudes de bougies, chacune d'elles dégageant une douce odeur. Zayn se sentait déjà presque relaxé. Il était tellement absorbé dans la décoration de la pièce qu'il n'entendit pas ce que le masseur lui disait.

 **-....par là.**  
 **\- Pardon ?** Demande Zayn en se retournant vers lui.  
 **\- Je disais que vous pouvez ranger vos affaires dans le placard au fond, et la cabine de change est par là.** Il tendit la main vers une pièce dissimulée par un épais rideau couleur crème. **Les serviettes sont posées sur la table, n'hésitez pas à tout enlever. Si je comprends bien c'est juste une relaxation ?**

Zayn ne sait pas pourquoi il est venu. Il n'était pas tendu, enfin il pense ne pas l'être. Il aurait peut-être dut se renseigner avant de venir. Liam dut voir son inconfort car il se mit à énumérer les types de massages et leurs fonctions.

\- **Euuh, je ne sais pas...mais ce qui durera le plus longtemps ?**  
 **\- Ce n'est pas de cette façon que ça marche mais...tenez...** Il lui tendit un peignoir et une pile de serviettes. **Allez-vous changer et appelez-moi une fois que vous serez installé. J'essaierais d'identifier le problème moi-même.**

Zayn fit une moue quand Liam quitta la salle. Il payait cher pour ce traitement, alors il fallait au moins qu'il le rentabilise. Ses vêtements tombèrent un à un. Il hésita un moment avant d'enlever son boxer. Il était un homme. Son masseur était un homme. Rien ne gênant ici. Il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et s'assit sur le bord de la table. Maintenant, il attendait. Que devait-il faire déjà ?

\- **Euuh... j'ai fini ?** Dit-il doucement. Il ne sait pas où Liam se trouve mais il ne l'aura surement pas entendu. **Liam Payne ?** dit-il plus fort. La porte s'ouvre, laissant apparaitre le masseur.

Il regarda Zayn de haut en bas. Mais son regard était tellement vif que Zayn n'était pas sûr.

**\- Bon...alors dites-moi comment vous vous sentez ?**   
**\- Euh bien ? J'ai bien dormi cette nuit, j'ai bien mangé j'ai bien marché j'ai...**

Liam eut un petit rire tandis qu'il attachait un tablier autour de sa taille.

\- **Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...Je vais vous toucher et vous allez me dire sur une échelle de 1 à 10 comment vous vous sentez.**  
 **\- D'accord...mais est-ce que ça te dérangerait que je te tutoie ? Je pense qu'on a environ le même âge et...bon, c'est moins bizarre ?**

Liam le regarda d'un air incertain. Puis il se pinça les lèvres.

\- **Ok,** finit-il par dire. **Mais seulement si je te tutoie aussi ?**

Il ne laissa pas à Zayn le choix de répondre, et posa immédiatement ses doigts juste en dessous de sa nuque. Il appuya lentement en faisant de petits mouvements de cercles, puis descendit tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Zayn ne sentait rien jusqu'à ce que Liam arrive au niveau de ses hanches et là, oui, là il avait mal.

Il sursauta sans s'en rendre compte, et Liam se stoppa.

**\- Combien ?**   
**\- Peut être trois ? Ça tire un peu, mais ce n'est pas atroce...**   
**\- D'accord. Alors pour le moment je te propose un massage oriental.**

Zayn se tourne vers lui

**\- C'est le plus cher c'est ça ?**   
**\- Non, c'est ce qui conviendrait le mieux. Il sert à détendre les muscles et oxygéner la circulation. Il faut d'abord que tu ailles d'installer dans un bain de vapeur durant vingt minutes, pour détendre ta peau et tes muscles. Une fois fini, on procédera au massage.**

Le métis grimaça à l'entente du mot _bain_. Ça voulait surement dire qu'il devrait mouiller ses cheveux, et c'était une chose qu'il détestait . Après les mails d'Harry.

Il suivit Liam jusque vers la salle d'eau, serrant son peignoir contre lui. Le petit hammam était déjà occupé par un homme qui dessinait de petits motifs sur les murs à l'aide de ses doigts.

Il fit un signe de tête vers Zayn quand il le vit, et reprit son activité.

Zayn n'était pas une personne associable, et il fut obligé d'ouvrir la conversation.

\--

Il passa les cinq dernières minutes de son traitement seul, mais de cette manière il a pu dompter ses mèches rebelles sans passer pour un demeuré. Il avait laissé ses cheveux pousser dernièrement. Apparemment c'était la mode. C'est ce que les femmes préféraient. Mais il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de succès jusqu'à présent.

\- **Zayn ? C'est terminé, tu peux revenir maintenant.**

\--

Liam avait changé la salle. Il avait changé les simples bougies par des bâtons d'encens. La pièce était éclairée à présent par la lumière du plafond, mais tamisée pour rendre le même effet que les flammes. Il avait même changé son haut, et opté pour une chemise noire, laissant les trois boutons du haut ouvert. Zayn pouvait le comprendre, il faisait chaud.

Il avait tenté d'attacher ses cheveux en arrière, mais après la troisième tentative, les avait laissé retomber devant ses yeux. Il les poussait de temps à autre en arrière, tandis que Liam lui énumérait les précautions qu'il devait prendre.

**\- Allonges toi à présent, et couvres toi avec le drap...Je reviens dans deux minutes.**

Quand Liam revint, Zayn s'était installé, nu sous un drap blanc, les bras pliés sous sa tête. Peut-être qu'il aurait dut garder sa serviette ? Liam plia le drap jusqu'à ce qu'il ne couvre qu'une partie du corps du métis. Il prit un bol posé sur une petite table à côté et le pencha pour en verser le contenu sur le dos de Zayn.

Le liquide était tiède mais agréable. Ça l'était d'autant plus quand Liam se mit à étaler l'huile contre sa peau appliquant une forte pression. Il ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer de contentement à chaque fois que le masseur exerçait des mouvements circulaires contre ses omoplates.

 **\- Tu vas bien ?** Lui demandait Liam, tandis qu'il malaxait profondément ses doigts dans sa peau.  
 **\- Très bien même** , Zayn geint entre ses bras.

Si ça continuait, Zayn se mettrait à gémir pour de bon. Il n'était pas loin de la stimulation sexuelle. S'il était franc avec lui-même, n'importe quel toucher déplacé aurait pu le faire bander. En l'occurrence, Liam n'était que son masseur, mais il le faisait _si bien...._

 **\- C'est la première fois que tu reçois un massage ?**  
 **\- Professionnel, oui.**  
 **\- Et ton verdict ?**  
 **\- C'est très...hmmm..** Liam venait de poser ses mains dans le creux de ses hanches, et les pressait délicatement. **Très bon.**

Oui, Zayn avait définitivement une érection à présent.

 **\- Tu es un peu tendu au niveau du bassin, mais on va y remédier. Je vais remonter le drap pour passer aux cuisses et jambes.**  
 **\- Euuh...** Zayn se demandait s'il n'était pas un peu trop tôt pour lui dégainer ses plus beaux atouts.  
 **\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas trop haut. Je ne veux absolument pas mettre mes clients dans l'embarras.**  
 **\- C'est pas ça mais...**

Ayant vécu trois ans avec Harry, Zayn avait montré ses fesses à plus de gens qu'il ne l'aurait voulu mais le problème était ailleurs. Le problème était coincé entre son ventre et son matelas.

 **\- Oui ?** Liam avait arrêté ses mouvements.  
 **\- Non, rien, continue.**

Le massage des jambes était beaucoup moins sensuel, mais ça ne risquerait surtout pas de faire descendre l'érection du pakistanais. Liam avait de grandes mains. Il savait s'en servir. Il effleurait sa peau, puis la massait, faisant en sorte que le produit s'imprègne. Plus il remontait, plus Zayn était stressé. Il n'était surement pas le premier client à avoir été excité par un massage ? Si ?

En plus de cela, il n'était définitivement pas gay. Il est sorti avec des gars, oui, mais ça ne veut rien dire. Il ne sort qu'avec des filles maintenant. Les hommes ne l'excitent plus. Plus depuis longtemps. Il est juste excité parce que la pression sur ses cuisses est agréable.

**\- Tu as énormément de tension dans les jambes. Ce qui est bizarre parce que tu étais vraiment détendu en arrivant.**   
**\- Faut croire que non ..**   
**\- Je vais appliquer une plus forte pression. Il faut vraiment que tu sois détendu au maximum.**

Zayn était loin d'être détendu. Il était presque sûr que son membre s'était mis à couler. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'en tirer sans risquer de se faire attraper.

**\- La tension redescend un peu, mais essaye de respirer plus profondément...inspire...**

Zayn obéit, et Liam choisit le moment pour appuyer ses deux mains sur la jambe gauche du métis en remontant jusqu'à plus de la moitié de sa cuisse. Il s'étrangla sur son souffle.

**\- Oh...est ce que ça va ?**   
**\- Oui c'était juste..Inattendu...**   
**\- Désolé de t'avoir pris au dépourvu, mais il faut vraiment que je travaille sur toute la surface. Mais comme je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te mettre mal à l'aise, je ne vais pas aller plus haut.**

Zayn a presque envie de pleurer. Quelle est la meilleure façon de dire à un masseur qu'il a définitivement le droit de mettre ses mains sur _toute la surface_ sans passer pour un pervers ? Ah oui, on ne le dit pas.

 **\- Franchement, ça ne me dérange pas. Je ne suis pas très pudique et si tu dois vraiment avoir accès à tout, fais tomber le drap.** Dit-il en tendant de garder un ton neutre. Il se mord la langue en attendant la suite.  
 **\- C'est contraire à la morale mais..**  
 **\- Nique la morale. Enlève tout.**

Il espérait que son érection n'était pas trop évidente de cet angle. Liam retira le drap non sans avoir hésité durant plusieurs secondes. Zayn, quant à lui, mordait dans le coussin. Maintenant, il était définitivement tendu.

 **\- C'est la première fois qu'un client...retire tout ?**  
 **\- Non..** répond Liam doucement en versant l'huile sur le postérieur du métis. **Ça n'arrive pas souvent mais ça devient toujours très bizarre après...**  
  
Zayn avait presque peur de comprendre. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il senti les grandes mains du masseur s'emparer de ses deux fesses. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une bonne idée après tout. Liam donnait toujours ces petits mouvements en cercle, exerçait toujours cette forte pression. Et ça y est, Zayn était cuit.

 **\- Dis Liam...je vais te demander quelque chose. Ça risque d'être « Bizarre. »**  
 **\- Eh bien, ça l'est déjà,** répondit-il d'un ton légèrement accusateur. Zayn se serait senti mal à l'aise s'il n'avait pas senti les doigts de Liam glisser brièvement entre ses chairs. Bien. Bizarre ce serait.  
 **\- Je suis très... _très_ tendu actuellement. Et ça fait dix minutes environ...**  
 **\- Tendu hein ?**  
 **\- Tes doigts son à un endroit très délicat en ce moment...** Liam fit le mouvement pour les retirer, mais Zayn le stoppa. **C'est pas bizarre. C'est agréable même. C'est pas trop bizarre ?**  
 **\- Plus trop, non.** Rétorque Liam avant d'introduire ses doigts dans la raie du métis. Au point où ils en étaient...Les doigts de Liam étaient magiques. Ils allaient et venaient dans tous les sens, ses pouces s'appuyaient sur sa peau et ses ongles le griffaient légèrement. Il n'était pas gay, mais n'importe qui serait fou de refuser une telle stimulation.  
Liam ne demanda pas son accord pour une fois, et se permit d'entrer un doigt huilé en lui. Zayn n'allait pas se plaindre, sa trique non plus. Il l'encouragea même à continuer. De l'extérieur, Liam était magique. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, c'était presque de l'extase. Le masseur atteint directement sa prostate, et ne se gêne pas pour jouer avec. Zayn avait très envie de hurler contre ses bras. Il ne se retint pas quand Liam glissa un deuxième doigt.  
 **\- Ngh...Liam...t'arrêtes pas**  
 **\- Le plus important, c'est d'atteindre les endroits les plus reclus donc...** Il sépare ses doigts, imitant le mouvement du ciseau, et c'en était trop. Zayn souleva son bassin pour se positionner à quatre pattes. Liam suivit le mouvement.  
Il soupira de soulagement quand son érection balança librement entre ses jambes. Il se tenait aux bords de la table alors que Liam huilait ses doigts encore avant d'en insérer trois. Il semblait avoir jeté toute sa morale par la fenêtre.

 **\- Dis, ça t'embête si je...** Il termina sa phrase en passant sa langue contre sa périnée, et Zayn hocha la tête précipitamment. Si il y avait une chose qui lui avait manqué, c'était bien ça. Liam plongea son visage entre ses deux fesses préférant remplacer ses doigts par sa langue. Décidément, il savait tout faire. Zayn sentait son excitation monter, au point de bouillonner. Il lâchait un long râle à chaque fois que Liam léchait tout autour de sa peau. Il malaxait simultanément son derrière avec ses mains, et Zayn avait l'impression de devenir complètement fou.

Liam s'arrête un moment pour se débarrasser de sa tenue. Il a un corps à faire rêver, mais Zayn a la vision bien trop brouillée à la vue de son épaisse verge, pour pouvoir s'en occuper. Il bourdonne déjà d'impatience à l'idée de sentir Liam en lui.

 **\- C'est vraiment pas dans mes habitudes mais...** Liam ne termine pas sa phrase, préférant enfouir son visage entre les fesses du métis à nouveau. Zayn cette fois ci l'attrape par les cheveux, forçant Liam à rester plaqué contre lui. Il n'a vraiment pas envie que ça s'arrête.

 **\- Viens par là...** murmure Liam quelques secondes après. Il force Zayn à s'asseoir au bord de la table, les pieds posés sur le côté. Il est dans une position brute, vulgaire, laissant supposer la suite des évènements, mais il n'arrive pas à détacher ses yeux de l'entre jambe du masseur. Il observe chacun des mouvements de Liam, tandis qu'il verse le contenu d'une bouteille sur sa verge, et étale le produit avec sa main. Il regarde Zayn, comme pour lui demander sa permission, mais le métis ne lui répond pas. Préfère se mordre la lèvre.

Liam le tient par la taille tandis qu'il le pénètre en vigueur, ne perd pas de temps avant de commencer à bouger en lui. Zayn ne tient pas longtemps avant de tomber en arrière, s'allongeant complètement. Liam se penche vers lui en l'agrippant toujours aussi fermement par les hanches. Il sait masser, mais sait aussi baiser. Il y avait –il franchement une chose qu'il ne savait pas faire ? Zayn laisse ses gémissement s'échapper de sa gorge, il se laisse prendre, laisse son corps suivre les coups saccadés du masseur.

Il accroche ses mollets autour de la taille du brun, et tend ses bras en arrière pour se tenir sur la table. Il se rend compte qu'il n'a jamais vraiment regardé Liam. Mais maintenant qu'il le voit, ses yeux bruns immergés de désir, ses lèvres roses et pulpeuses...Zayn a envie de l'embrasser. Il fait signe à Liam de se pencher vers lui, et plaque leurs lèvres. Le baiser ne dure pas longtemps, Zayn ne tarde pas à tourner la tête vers le côté pour prendre de grandes inspirations.

A chaque fois que Liam entre en lui, il sent son souffle se couper, son excitation s'accélérer.

 **\- Liam...mmh..Je vais venir...** l'avertit le pakistanais. Liam redouble d'efforts, en prenant le membre de Zayn dans sa main. Il a juste le temps de glisser sa main sur la longueur. Zayn se met à éjaculer, couvrant son torse et sa clavicule. Il contracte ses muscles autour de Liam qui ne finit pas de ramer en lui.

Zayn est sensible, ses jambes lui font un peu mal, et son membre est en train de se ramollir contre sa cuisse, mais il le sent tressaillir quand Liam l'attrape par l'épaule pour le remettre en position assise.

\--

La jeune femme de l'accueil le regarde en plissant les yeux. Elle mâche bruyamment son chewing gum tandis qu'il signe le formulaire pour sa carte de fidélité. Il lui fit un sourire en lui tendant le papier.

**\- Alors, ce massage ?**   
**\- J'suis tellement détendu que je ne sens plus mon anus.**

Elle lui fit une grimace de dégout et lui tourna le dos pour sortir un dossier.

 **\- On y va Zayn ?** Liam avait troqué sa tenue de travail pour un simple ensemble de jogging. Zayn se demandait à quoi il ressemblait dans un deux pièce _Armani_ , sombre, cintré agrémenté d'une cravate bleu marine. Il frissonna en sentant son pantalon se contracter. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Harry lui avait envoyé un autre main, lui demandant un compte rendu. Zayn lui envoya l'emoji des doigts formant un cercle suivit d'une main pointant son doigt vers le trou. Cette fois ci, ce fut Harry qui le bloqua.  



	7. Ziall

 

Une nouvelle bouteille roula sur le sol. Près du tas qui s'était déjà formé

 **\- A toi !** Gloussa une blonde. Sa robe était remontée sur ses cuisses, dévoilant le début de ses dessous en dentelle. Elle se penche vers Zayn, les joues rosies par l'alcool et sa coiffure à l'origine sophistiquée, retombant sur son visage.

Zayn l'attrape par la taille, en tournant la bouteille. Elle pointe vers la deuxième jeune fille. Elle même vêtue d'un mini short, et un chemisier ouvert sur le haut, laissant apparaitre sa poitrine généreuse.

 **\- Niall!** Dit Zayn, en caressant les hanches de sa partenaire. **Tu as trois minutes pour faire jouir euh....Jo..  
\- Jessica !** Coupe la fille en descendant le reste de sa bière.  
 **\- Ouais, de la manière que tu peux Ni.  
**  
Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'un d'entre eux emmenait des fans dans la chambre de leur hôtel, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils se les partageaient. Apres quelques baisers et caresses échangés ils étaient montés dans la chambre en toute discrétion pour continuer la soirée.

Niall se tourna vers Justine, ou peu importe comment elle s'appelait. Il était ivre, avait fumé un peu trop de joints et n'avait rien vu d'autre que les courbes de la jeune fille aguicheuse quand elle s'était pressée contre lui en boite de nuit. Il glissa lentement sa main dans son short et s'occupa d'accomplir son gage. Il y arriva en moins d'une minute trente.

Zayn lève un pouce en sa direction avant d'ouvrir une autre canette de bière. Ils continuent de jouer pendant quinze minutes et plusieurs articles de vêtements se retrouvent sur le sol. Niall a attrapé la brune par la taille et l'embrasse langoureusement. Il a attendu toute la soirée pour ce moment, et ne va pas attendre l'accord de Zayn pour ça.

\--

Les filles sont parties depuis un bout de temps. Zayn les a renvoyées alors qu'elles avaient à peine eu le temps de se revêtir. Elles étaient de toute façon trop intoxiquées pour pouvoir se rendre compte de la situation. Niall leur appela un taxi et mit un peu de monnaie dans le sac de la blonde ( Amy ?) pour la course.

 **\- T'es trop gentil Niall...** Zayn lui dit, en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. **Après tout ce que tu leur as mis...**

Niall ricana à ses côtés. Ils remontaient bruyamment vers leurs chambres, ignorant les regards de mépris que leur lançait le staff de l'hôtel.

 **\- T'es un bon, un bon**. Zayn le frappait encore, tandis qu'il cherchait la carte de sa chambre dans ses poches. **On devrait le faire encore.  
**  
Zayn était totalement hors de ses pompes. Il avait bu plus que les autres et avait sniffé quelques lignes avec les filles. Mais il tenait toujours debout, et Niall se demandait parfois comment il le faisait.

 **\- La poche de ton cul Niall. Fesse gauche !** Zayn n'attend pas la réaction du blond, et glisse sa main dans sa poche. Il se met à sourire quand il trouve l'objet rectangulaire.  
 **\- Tu regardes souvent mon cul Zayn ?  
\- Seulement quand, oops.** Il se mit à quatre pattes sur le sol lorsque la carte lui échappa des mains. Niall l'aida à se relever en le tirant par les bras, et le poussa vers l'intérieur de la chambre. Il poussa du bout des pieds les bouteilles qui étaient éparpillées sur le sol. Il s'en occuperait demain, avant que le personnel de chambre ne constate les dégâts.

Le matelas était retourné. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup servi, la plupart des ébats s'étaient déroulés sur le sol, mais Niall se rappelait distinctement avoir vu Jasmine s'agripper aux rebords du lit.

 **\- Faut remettre le matelas Niall** ! lui ordonne Zayn. Comme si c'était de sa faute. Il avait définitivement eu le temps de décuver un peu. Son esprit flottait toujours entre le trop plein d'alcool et les orgasmes très récents qui venaient d'être partagés, mais il devrait s'occuper du pakistanais avant que celui-ci ne s'évanouisse sur le fauteuil.

Il ouvrit le minibar, et s'empara de la bouteille d'eau qui était misérablement seule dans le petit frigo. Zayn était assis près du matelas, et tentait les draps en boule dans ses mains, tentant de trouver un moyen de le placer. Niall pouffa de rire à cette vue, surtout lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Zayn tenait le plaid entre ses mains.

 **\- Je sais pas faire un lit Niall.** Il avait l'air sérieusement déçu.  
 **\- Tiens, bois ça avant de dormir. Sinon tu seras impossible demain.  
\- C'est quoi ça ? De l'eau ? Tu veux m'empoisonner ?**

Zayn avait du sang irlandais dans les veines. Parfois, il paraissait être plus irlandais que Niall. Mais ça ne saurait être possible. Pas avant un million d'années au moins.

**\- C'est de la vodka en bouteille en plastique. Pour passer la douane. T'inquiètes, ouvre grand !**

Niall le força à ouvrir la bouche et y verse le contenu de la bouteille. Zayn avale approximativement six gorgées avant de se rendre compte que non ce n'est pas de la vodka mais bel et bien de l'eau minérale. Il donne un coup dans la bouteille, l'envoyant voler sur le côté.

 **\- Faut jamais faire confiance aux irlandais** . Grommelait-il, avant de reporter son attention vers le lit toujours défait. **Savent rien faire d'autre que picoler et niquer comme des rats.**

Il laissa tomber quand son problème ne fut toujours pas résolu, et parti s'endormir sur le canapé, utilisant le drap destiné à recouvrir le matelas comme couverture.

Niall était trop fatigué pour rigoler. Son mal de tête commençait déjà. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu boire dans la bouteille avant que son contenu finisse absorbé par la moquette. Il se jette sur le matelas et s'endort dès que sa tête touche l'oreiller.

\--

**\- Plus jamais je bois.**

Zayn disait cette phrase tous les matins. C'était presque devenu une devise. Son mal de crâne n'était pas si atroce comparé aux dernières fois. Il failli écraser le visage de Niall quand il ne le vit pas sur son chemin, mais ne manqua pas de s'écrouler sur lui quand ses pieds se prirent dans la paire de stilettos qui trainait par terre. Il fait une grimace. Il déteste quand ses conquêtes laissaient une de leurs affaires. Ça leur donnait une raison de revenir. Il attrapa les chaussures du bout du doigt, et vérifia que le couloir était libre avant de les balancer dans l'allée. Hop, adieu les traces de leur soirée. Adieu les Mandy et les Johanna ou les Alexie et Léa.

La chambre était dans un état déplorable. Il y avait plusieurs préservatifs usés sur le sol, dont trois n'étaient définitivement pas vides, et assez de bouteilles vides pour laisser penser qu'ils avaient cambriolé un bar. Zayn sorti de ses vêtements, se rendant compte qu'ils sentaient encore l'odeur de la veille (et franchement, une odeur peu plaisante) et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Niall quant à lui se réveillait lorsqu'il senti un objet lourd tomber sur son visage. Le soleil volait trop haut dans le ciel, le matelas était trop doux, il faisait trop chaud et trop froid. Et surtout, le truc qui venait de tomber sur lui sentait le sperme séché. Il se précipita debout, tenant le jean à bout de bras. Zayn ne voudra surement plus jamais le porter. Il tourne la tête vers le canapé, et fait une moue quand il le voit vide.

Mais Zayn laissait toujours une trace derrière lui. Il disparaissait souvent, mais il était facile de le retrouver. Niall suivit le chemin de vêtements que Zayn avait laissé sur le sol et s'arrêta devant la salle de bain. Zayn était assis dans la baignoire, immergé jusqu'au cou. Il avait plaqué un carré de serviette sur son visage et balançait sa tête d'avant en arrière. Il était dans un sale état. Mais moins que d'habitude. S'il avait eu le courage de prendre un bain sans se plaindre de ne pas savoir se servir des robinets, c'est qu'il y avait une chance qu'il ne soit pas trop désagréable durant la journée.

Niall ne savait même pas ce qu'ils devaient faire aujourd'hui. Studio ? interviews ? Il avait des choses plus importantes à faire actuellement, comme se vider de sa vessie, et remplir son estomac qui lui criait famine. Il enlève son jean (il y a une tache marron très suspecte sur la cuisse gauche, mais il peut simplement s'en acheter un autre) et hausse les épaules en relevant la cuvette.

 **\- Je te l'ai pas dit hier mais...** Zayn avait relevé le coin de sa serviette laissant ses yeux cernés apparaitre. Leur maquilleuse aurait encore un énorme travail à faire sur lui aujourd'hui. **T'a une belle bite.**

Le blond tourne lentement la tête vers lui, tenant toujours son membre entre ses mains. Il ne sait pas si c'est sa gueule de bois qui parle, ou si Zayn est simplement en train de se foutre de lui. Il préfère ne pas se poser de questions.

 **\- Euh...merci.** C'était la première fois qu'on le complimentait sur son anatomie. Mais Zayn eut au moins la décence de rougir légèrement.

Niall observait Zayn du coin de l'œil tandis que celui-ci agitait ses mains pour faire monter la mousse. Il ne dirait pas non à un bain actuellement , mais il ne sait pas si ce serait aller trop loin dans leur relation.

\--

 **\- Je vais mourrrrrrrir !!  
\- Hé lâche-moi!!  
**  
Liam pousse Zayn à bout de bras alors que celui-ci s'étalait de tout son long sur lui. Ils sont à Amsterdam pour un talkshow, Zayn a été irritable durant tout le vol. Serrant le genou de Louis jusqu'à ce qu'il lui donne un coup dans l'épaule. Liam, qui discutait avec une hôtesse, leva les yeux en l'air quand il vit ses deux amis se chamailler et s'excusa auprès de la jeune femme avant de tenter de les séparer.

 **\- T'es chiant putain !!** Avait craché Louis en passant ses mains sur son t shirt. Lui aussi avait mal dormi. Sa petite soeur était à ce qu'il parait hors de contrôle et c'était apparemment à lui de remédier à la situation alors qu'il était actuellement à 500 bornes de chez lui.

Il n'avait pas été très agréable quand Zayn voulu attirer son attention une deuxième fois.

 **\- Zayn, c'est à toi!!** Lui lança un homme de la sécurité.  
 **\- On est obligés de faire ce truc?  
\- C'est le pack célébrité Zayn. Arrête de te plaindre.  
**  
Louis n'avait toujours pas décoléré. Niall qui venait tout juste de se faire coiffer et maquiller réapparut dans la salle au moment où Liam attrapait Zayn par le biceps pour le trainer vers le showroom. D'habitude, Zayn était juste insupportable quand il décuvait. Mais là, ça commençait à devenir ingérable.

 **\- Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive?** Demande Harry, qui arrive en portant une caisse de boissons à la main. Il distribue quelques bouteilles et se sert avant de se poser sur le canapé, là où étaient Liam et Zayn quelques secondes plus tôt.

 **\- C'est la weed. L'air d'Amsterdam en est pollué.  
**  
Harry le regarda, bouteille stoppée juste au niveau de ses lèvres.

 **\- Pardon?  
\- File-moi à boire Harold.  
**  
Ils entendaient Zayn rouspéter au loin et Lou crier par-dessus le son de sa voix. Mais Zayn ressortit tout pimpant, ressemblant à un mannequin sortant tout droit du podium, les cheveux plaqués en arrière et un trait fin d'eyeliner.

Louis grogna quand il le vit.

 **\- T'avais pas le droit**!! Cria t il en lui lançant un coussin.

Zayn leva les mains en signe de paix. Et parti s'installer près de Niall.

 **\- Lou a laissé ta frange tiens...** Dit-il en fourrant délicatement dans les mèches du blond.  
 **\- Hmm.** Niall ferme les yeux, se laissant fondre sous les caresses du métis  
 **\- On sort ce soir?**

Harry est dans le couloir, tenant Lux en équilibre sur sa hanche. Il lui apprend les jours de la semaine. Même si la petite a une attention de deux secondes, Harry sait se montrer très patient.

 **\- On rentre à minuit Zayn...  
\- J'ai quelques numéros....  
**  
Niall secoua la tête quand il vit Zayn parcourir son répertoire téléphonique.

 **\- Goujat !** Dit-il en riant.  
 **\- Toi même! Tu veux que je te rappelle hier quand...  
\- Shhhh!!**

Harry revenait, portant toujours la gamine dans ses bras. Il les regarda d'un air suspicieux avant de s'affaler sur le canapé.

 **\- Trois, ça te dit?** Zayn avait un cil qui était tombé sur le haut de sa pommette.  
 **\- Qui te dit que j'ai encore envie de sauter une meuf juste devant tes yeux?** Chuchota Niall en passant son pouce sur sa joue. Zayn ferma brièvement les yeux.  
 **\- Elles sont super bonnes allez !!  
**  
Niall n'était pas trop sûr. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de gâcher son amitié avec Zayn. Mais en même temps....

**\- Elles sucent bien en plus.**

Ça suffirait comme phrase de persuasion. Niall tapa dans la main de Zayn alors que ce dernier copiait collait un sms a trois numéros différents.

**\- Vous êtes des monstres. Lux, si jamais tu croise un Niall ou un Zayn et qu'ils te promettent de coir des belles choses n'accepte surtout pas!!!  
**   
**\- C'est pas toi Harry qui a participé à un gangbang l'année dernière? Même que la meuf s'est évanouie quand tu l'as piquée avec ton gros dard une quatrième fois??**

**\- Oui et c'est même lui qui a proposé le même soir de se faire prendre en attendant que la demoiselle se relève.** Dit Louis en arrivant dans la salle.

Harry plaque ses mains contre les oreilles de Lux mais malheureusement, il ne peut pas camoufler son visage cramoisi.

 

\--

Cette fois ci ils ne jouent pas. Ils passent directement à l'action. Niall est allongé à côté de Zayn, le pakistanais dans une position similaire. Chacun d'eux a une fille assise à califourchon sur leurs bassins. La troisième est au pied du lit, du côté de Niall, l'embrassant avec ferveur.

__

Ça continue encore. Et à chaque fois, Niall a l'impression d'y prendre de moins en moins de plaisir.

 **\- Est-ce que tu es sur de ce que vous faites ?** Lui dit Harry alors qu'ils sont en train d'attendre leur tour pour le photoshoot en binôme.  
 **\- Je ne sais pas...honnêtement...on s'amuse un peu.**  
 **\- Vous vous amusez beaucoup à ce que je vois...C'est pas sain.**  
 **\- Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que b-**  
 **\- Non !** Harry soupira **. C'est juste que, vous êtes presque devenus dépendant l'un de l'autre. C'est quand la dernière fois que tu l'as fait tout seul ? Dans ta propre chambre ?**

Jamais, Niall avait failli dire.

\--

Elle était mignonne. Rousse, portant une petite robe blanche pas trop courte, ni trop moulante. Elle était simple. Niall avait besoin de simple. Zayn lui avait donné gout à la plastique parfaite de toutes ces femmes qu'ils s'étaient partagés. Il avait d'autres critères. Et cette fille les remplissaient du premier jusqu'au dernier.

 **\- Em...**  
 **\- Annie,** lui dit elle en souriant.  
 **\- Désolé, avec tout ce boucan je n'entends rien. Ça te dit qu'on aille prendre un verre chez moi ?**  
 **\- Oui !** Lui répond Annie. **Je vais récupérer mon sac et prévenir mes amies...**

Niall l'attendait devant la porte en se demandant comment. D'habitude il ne se posait pas de questions. Les choses se faisaient naturellement. Mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi.

**\- Qu'est ce que tu fais Niall, devant la porte ? Tu t'en vas ?**

Zayn arrivait, tenant deux verres dans sa main. Il était suivit de près par un garde du corps, qui éloignait les fans qui osaient s'approcher de trop.

**\- Je rentre avec une fille. Donc ne m'attendez pas pour partir, j'allais envoyer un texto mais...**   
**\- Tout seul ? Attends, tu veux que je vienne ? Laisse moi le temps d'aller récupérer ma veste...**

Et voila, c'est exactement ce qu'il manquait. Zayn. Mais ce soir, il n'en avait pas envie. Sa conversation avec Harry l'avait fait réfléchir. Il avait envie de reprendre sa routine. Zayn fronça les sourcils, son expression traduisant la confusion.

 **\- Mais...tu...**  
 **\- Je suis prête !** Annie arriva soudainement, souriant de toutes ses dents. Niall ignora le regard de mépris que Zayn lui lança.  
 **\- D'accord, bonne soirée. J'vais aller me bourrer la gueule salut.**

\--

C'était bizarre. Niall a discuté avec Annie durant plusieurs heures. C'était agréable, convivial et plus amical qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il n'y avait pas la tension sexuelle palpable du bout des doigts. Pas de jeunes danseuses aux origines hybrides ou exotiques. Pas de regard brun charbonneux qui ne se détachait pas du sien.

Niall avait un sérieux problème. Il laissa Annie dormir sur son lit, et prit le canapé. C'était surement trop tard pour appeler Zayn.

\--

Annie était adorable. Tellement que Niall prit son numéro. Il l'embrasse sur la joue et elle rigole doucement en se cachant derrière sa main. Elle était définitivement très mignonne, et Niall avait besoin de stabilité actuellement.

**\- Alors ? Ta nuit ? Zayn m'a dit que tu as ramené une fille chez toi. Sans lui...**   
**\- C'était cool, je vais la rappeler ce soir et l'emmener au resto dès qu'on a un peu de temps libre.**   
**\- Roooh, alors finit les galipettes avec le Pakistanais et les brésiliennes dans ton lit ?**

Paul qui était avec eux dans la voiture tourna la tête en leur direction. Louis parlait décidément trop fort. Niall ne s'est jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise de sa vie

\--

Zayn ne répond plus à ses messages. Depuis deux jours environ. Niall a rappelé Annie, elle a accepté de le revoir. Mais plus il se rapproche d'elle, plus Zayn s'éloigne. Et il doit avouer que ça lui manque.

Il a passé presque deux mois à dormir aux côtés de Zayn, se réveiller à ses côtés, et partager bien plus que des simples étreintes. Il en était presque devenu dépendant. Pendant la journée, il cherchait Zayn, la chaleur de son corps, et la douceur de ses caresses. Il passait la journée, pressé contre lui, passait la nuit dans ses bras.

Il était carrément accro.

 **\- C'est ce que je voulais te dire quand...c'est pas sain tu vois ?** Harry avait déposé des pots de yaourts vides devant lui, pour laisser Lux jouer avec. Ils étaient à Berlin, pour une interview, et rentreraient le soir à Londres. Ils ne faisaient que ça depuis trois mois.

\--

Il appelle Zayn en plein milieu de la nuit, lorsqu'ils sont entre San Francisco et Los Angeles. Il a revu Annie encore quelques fois. L'a embrassée une demi douzaine de fois mais ça n'a abouti à rien. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait Zayn. Il a amené une fois la jeune rousse dans ses draps. Mais elle avait la peau trop blanche, les cheveux trop longs, les yeux trop clairs.

Il se rendit compte, que lorsqu'il couchait avec toutes ces filles, il ne regardait que Zayn. Il ne saurait identifier leurs visages si il les croisait dans une foule. Il ne les a jamais regardées, ni appris leurs prénoms. Il aurait peut être dut, mais au point où il en était, ça n'avait plus d'importance.

 **\- Quoi ?** Grommèle Zayn dans le combiné. Il s'est éloigné, mais il est toujours là.  
 **\- Comment est ce que je faisais avant, sans toi... ?**  
 **\- Tu te servais de ta main ?** Il se mit à rire hystériquement, et oui, il était ivre.

Ça ne servirait à rien d'essayer de lui tirer plus que des petites phrases. Niall passe le reste de leur voyage en Amérique aux côtés d'Harry.

\--

C'est Zayn qui revient vers lui. Avec une brochette et une cannette de bière. Il s'installe sur la chaise longue, et pose sa boisson sur le sol.

 **\- Tu sais Niall...** dit il la bouche pleine. **J'suis pas en colère contre toi.**  
 **\- Ah...bon ?**  
 **\- Plutôt contre moi. J't'ai mis à l'écart un peu. Et pour des conneries.**

Niall ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, mais il se redressa, attendant patiemment la suite.

 **\- C'est vachement bon ce truc...T'en veux ?** Zayn lui tendit son pic de brochette, mais il secoua la tête. C'était juste une soirée détente entre amis. Les plus proches avaient étés invités. Nick était aux fourneaux, portant un tablier sur lequel était greffé une fausse paire de seins. Il était ridicule, mais ses grillades étaient bonnes. Ça compensait.

**\- Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que t'avais une belle bite ? J'le pensais vraiment.**

Zayn lui fait un clin d'œil, et ouvre sa cannette. Il peut être vraiment odieux quand il le veut, mais ça lui arrivait très peu souvent.

**\- Uh ?**   
**\- J'ai perdu mon téléphone lundi. Donc tout mon répertoire.**   
**\- Triste vie.**

Ça voulait dire que tous ses plans chauds étaient partis aux oubliettes. Il ne lui faudrait pas long avant qu'il ne se crée une nouvelle liste.

**\- Si je t'invitais à un plan à trois tu viendrais ?**   
**\- On est obligés d'avoir la fille ?**

Zayn le regarda comme s'il venait juste de remarquer qu'il était là, à côté de lui. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se précipiter sur le blond.

 **\- La deuxième fois, je voulais te demander si c'était vraiment nécessaire d'avoir les meufs...mais je me suis dit que c'était trop tôt. Et toutes les autres fois aussi..**  
 **\- T'es qu'un idiot.** Lui dit Niall. Zayn a encore un cil sur sa joue. Ou peut être est ce une trace de sauce barbecue ? Niall ne le sait pas et franchement, il s'en fiche, parce que Zayn est actuellement en train de l'embrasser, et Nick vient de brûler les burgers.  



	8. Lilo

  
**\- Excuse-moi ?  
\- J'ai dit que comme tu ...  
\- Non, mais ça j'ai compris mais redis un peu ta phrase pour voir ?**

****Louis n'était pas du genre à taquiner. Non pas du tout. Il ne s'est pas moqué de Liam quand celui-ci a avoué s'être masturbé sur ses posters de _the amazing spiderman._ Il n'a pas rigolé quand Liam voulait installer une barre de pôle dance dans le salon pour s'entrainer à simuler la descente d'escaliers dans l'air. Il n'a pas cillé quand il a découvert son nom entouré de gros coeurs dans les marges des anciens cahiers de de Liam.

Mais là, il se tenait les côtes.

**\- Lou, arrêtes de rire ! Tu m'as toujours dit que tu me guiderais toujours dans mes choix.  
\- La barre de pôle dance, j'ai rien dit Liam. Les lettres d'amour qui m'étaient destinées, j'ai laissé passer. Mais ça ? J'peux pas. Attends, répète, faut que je filme ça.**

Liam se prit le visage entre ses mains. Il connaissait Louis depuis leur tendre enfance. C'était donc tout aussi naturel qu'ils emménagent ensemble, le temps de trouver un emploi stable et un logement à prix abordable. Ça faisait deux ans qu'ils vivaient dans le même appartement, et chaque jour était une surprise.

Aucun d'eux ne savait cuisiner. Comme la gazinière ne leur servait à rien, ils l'ont troqué contre un micro-ondes qui fait aussi four. Ils vivent de pizzas et plats surgelés. Pour le moment, ça va, ils survivent.

Le problème était que Liam avait tous les jours un nouveau coup de cœur. Louis l'a soutenu du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il a accompagné Liam aux cours de Yoga (au final, Harry était fiancé), avait dépensé presque toutes ses économies au pub (le serveur blond tout mignon était plus hétéro que c'était permis), et s'était pris quelques coups sur un ring (le coach, pourtant pas mal, Louis pouvait l'admettre, était marié.)

Liam est destiné à rester éternellement célibataire. Il est condamné.

 **\- Attends,** Louis pose une main sur sa cuisse pour l'empêcher de fuir. **T'es pas vierge quand même ?  
\- Non ! Je...  
\- Ah oui comment ai-je pu oublier le jour de ton dépucelage. T'a glissé à la piscine et t'es tombé sur Jade et ton petit pénis est accidentellement rentré dans son vagin. Tu sais Liam ? T'es un vrai phénomène, mais je t'aime.  
**  
Liam ne lui répondit pas, mais il pouvait voir le bout de ses oreilles rosir. Il était peut-être un peu bête ou gauche, mais il était adorable, et rougissait pour la moindre chose. Même quand Louis lui demandait de lui passer le sel.

 **\- Les autres fois t'avais glissé aussi ?  
\- Louis !  
\- Désolé, désolé, je vérifiais c'est tout.** Il tenait son téléphone dans sa main, prêt à enclencher la caméra au moment propice.  
 **\- T'es pas en train de filmer j'espère ?**

 ****\--

 **\- C'est lui !  
\- Qui ?  
\- Là-bas ! Il est là-bas, mais ne te retourne pas...est ce qu'il me regarde ?  
\- Comment tu veux que je le sache si tu ne veux pas que je me retourne ?  
**  
Louis se retourne tout de même, au moment où le jeune homme se tournait vers leur direction. Liam se mit à paniquer.

 **\- Sérieusement Liam, calme toi, c'est le serveur, c'est normal qu'il vienne vers nous.  
\- Louis ! J'ai peur...  
**  
Il avait franchement envie de rire, mais pour Liam, il saurait garder son sang-froid.

 **\- Vous avez choisi messieurs ?** Il s'arrêta devant leur table, sortant un stylo et un calepin. Louis remarqua immédiatement l'alliance en or blanc qu'il portait sur sa main gauche. Il fit une moue.

Avant de sortir, lui et Liam avaient monté un plan pour séduire se serveur sexy du bistrot du coin. Maintenant qu'il était marié, il fallait passer au plan b. Mais ils n'avaient pas pensé au plan b.  
Liam donna un coup à son ami sous la table.

 **\- Ah euuh...Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez nous conseiller ?  
**  
Le serveur se pencha pour attraper une carte, Louis profita de son moment de distraction pour agiter ses mains en l'air. Temps mort avait-il tenté de dire. Mais Liam le regardait d'un air confus. Il ne comprenait jamais rien de toute façon. Louis renversa le pichet d'eau sur la nappe pour faire accélérer les évènements.

 **\- Je suis terriblement confus, je n'avais pas vu que...  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais vous chercher une nouvelle nappe.  
**  
Il s'en alla en marmonnant sous son souffle. Tant mieux, se dit Louis. S'il était désagréable, ce serait une raison de plus de ne pas laisser Liam s'en approcher.

 **\- T'a vu comment il est gentil! Il est trop mignon.  
**  
Louis soupire. Il faut qu'il mette un terme à tout ce fiasco.

 **\- Liam...il est marié figure toi !  
\- Oh...**Le sourire de Liam retomba aussitôt. Louis pouvait entendre son coeur se briser une fois de plus. Il exagérait peut être, mais Liam était très fleur bleue. Lançant son coeur à n'importe qui voulait l'attraper. Une seule personne l'a fait, pour le larguer au bout de six mois

**(" - Ecoutes, t'es génial Liam, mais c'est pas toi, c'est moi. Je pense que je ne suis pas prêt à avoir ce genre de relation là."**

**\- Il a dit ça? Pff, quel connard? C'est pas grave, j'suis sûr qu'il baise mal en plus.  
\- Eh bien...**Liam se gratta la tête. **C'était pas mauvais mais pas super super non plus  
\- Je le voyais à sa façon de manger. Un homme qui bouffe mal, baise mal, c'est connu.  
\- Tu manges comme un porc Lou...  
**  
Louis pose la part de pizza qu'il était en train de déchiqueter avec ses doigts. Il n'aimait pas les champignons, et certains s'étaient retrouvés sous la sauce, il faisait juste attention à son régime. Pfft.

 **\- Tu oses? Très bien.  
**  
Depuis ce jour, Louis mange sa pizza avec des couverts.)

 **\- Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour ne pas le voir?  
\- Il a un visage qui distrait beaucoup...  
\- C'est vrai...tu veux qu'on y aille?  
**  
Liam avait posé son menton dans le creux de sa main. Il déprimerait pendant deux ou trois jours, puis se trouverait un nouveau crush. Il n'était pas trop difficile.

 **\- Allez, coeur d'artichaut, on va au Mcdo.  
**  
Ce qui fut une mauvaise idée puisque Liam avait y trouvé le nouvel homme de sa vie.

 

\--

 

 **\- Bon, passe-moi l'ordi s'il te plait Louis.  
\- J'y crois pas...j'y crois pas !!!  
**  
Liam l'ignora, préférant porter son attention vers l'écran de l'ordinateur. Il s'était toujours dit qu'il n'irait jamais sur un site de rencontres mais là, ça commençait à devenir urgent. Louis ne l'aida pas du tout, trop occupé à rigoler dans sa caméra.

 **\- Je vais l'envoyer à Niall et à Stan. Puis à ma mère aussi !  
\- Non Lou ne fais pas ça !!!  
**  
\--

Malgré le fait que Niall ait la tête enfoncé très loin dans le vagin, il n'a pas hésité à prendre le numéro de Liam. Ils sont maintenant amis, et il leur file quelques verres en douce quand la patronne ne rode pas dans les parages.

Il n'a pas rigolé quand Louis lui annonça la superbe nouvelle, il prit la chose même très au sérieux.

 **\- T'a mis quelle photo? Montre voir...  
\- Il en a pas encore mis !** Crie Perrie depuis la cuisine. C'est la collègue de travail de Louis, et à l'occasion, sa voisine de l'étage du dessus. Elle lui sert aussi d'amie quand elle n'est pas trop chiante. Les quinze minutes qui suivent sont un vrai désastre. Du point de vue de Liam.

 **\- Mets celle ou t'es beau gosse dessus  
\- On va y passer des heures...  
\- Les gars...arrêtez s'il vous plait...  
\- Ah non, choisis plutôt celle-là!  
\- On met une photo de lui en torse nu?  
\- Il est bg sur celle-là non?  
\- Liam il est bg partout  
\- S'il vous plait....  
\- Non, sur celle-là il sourit trop  
\- Ouais puis cette coupe ne lui allait pas.  
\- Et celle-ci ?  
\- Non, t'a vu comment il regarde l'objectif? On dirait qu'il lance un appel pour se faire sodomiser  
\- C'est le but Niall...  
\- Hé ! Mais...  
\- Liam, pourquoi il y a une photo de toi avec un gode dans la bouche?  
\- Bon allez, stop j'en ai marre.  
**  
Liam arrache le portable des mains de Stanley et s'enferme dans la chambre avec. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée à partir du moment où la mère de Louis lui envoya une liste des fils célibataires de ses amies. Il n'était pas désespéré. Juste un peu en manque d'amour.

Louis chassa tout le groupe de sa maison quand il se rendit compte que Liam allait se terrer dans sa chambre toute la journée. C'était drôle au début certes mais....c'était Liam, et Louis l'aimait vraiment beaucoup. Et s'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait, c'était de le voir dans cet état.

Il fit de son mieux pour lui préparer un plat (soupe en boite et pain de mie frais parce qu'il ne sait pas se servir du grille-pain) et un petit dessin d'une fleur à côté (Il n'a pas exactement le temps ni l'envie d'aller chez le fleuriste, voyez-vous.)

 **\- Liam?** Il frappe contre la porte, tenant son plateau en équilibre dans l'autre main.  
 **\- Laisse-moi mourir en paix.  
\- T'a toujours pas compris Liam que même mort je ne te laisserais jamais tranquille?  
**  
Liam ouvrit la porte quelques secondes après, une casquette Batman enfoncée sur son crâne et portant une odieuse paire de lunettes de soleil noires.

**\- Aww Liam, faut pas pleurer pour si peu...  
\- Je ne pleure pas, je cache ma honte  
\- Y a pas de mal à vouloir trouver l'homme de ta vie Liam.  
\- Je commence à croire qu'il n'existe pas.  
**

Louis posa le plateau à terre, et entra dans la chambre. Liam avait troqué ses posters contre des photos encadrées de sa mère et ses soeurs. Ces dernières étaient partis habiter au Brésil, et ne donnaient des nouvelles qu'une à deux fois par mois. Ce n'était pas idéal, mais ça suffisait.

 

\--

Apparut Zayn.

Louis ne se considérait pas comme gay. Il n'a jamais eu de relation avec un homme, n'a jamais franchi la ligne de l'amitié. Il ne se considérait pas totalement hétéro non plus. Ses précédentes copines étaient trop...filles pour lui. Pour le moment, Louis pataugeait tranquillement dans son célibat, même s'il appréciait toujours de temps à autres un moment de tendresse avec une jolie jeune femme.

L'idée du site de rencontres avait été abandonnée quand Liam ne reçut aucune invitation à chatter. C'était peut-être dut au fait que Niall avait mis Andrew Garfield en photo de profil et le mot _levrette_ en dessous de la case qui indiquait de donner la liste de des loisirs et passetemps.

Louis n'était pas gay, mais il se mettrait définitivement, définitivement, à genoux pour Zayn. Tout le monde devrait le faire.

 

Zayn avait tout, il était gentil, charmant, sexy, savait cuisiner, chanter, et surtout mangeait comme s'il faisait partie de la famille royale. C'était probablement le cas.

Il enseignait les élèves de CM1, le temps que leur maîtresse revienne de son congé maternité.

Mais voilà, le problème était que Liam ne l'aimait pas.

 **\- Mais pourquoi?** Crie Louis dans le restaurant presque vide. Les clients qui se trouvaient autour se retournèrent pour le regarder méchamment.  
 **\- J'en ai marre Lou, j'y arrive pas, puis regarde Zayn...regarde-moi...  
\- Il est super sex, tu es super sex, je suis super sex on devrait avoir un plan a trois.  
\- C'est gentil, mais je vais passer...  
**  
Liam avait trouvé un petit job en tant que déménageur. Pour célébrer, Louis l'avait emmené diner dans le petit restaurant américain du coin. Après s'être gavés de burgers et de milkshakes, ils sortirent dans le froid que l'automne avait à leur offrir.

 **\- Fais chier cette saison, il caille tout le temps...** se plaint Louis en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.  
 **\- Tu veux mon écharpe? J'en ai pas vraiment besoin...  
\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es toujours célibataire Liam, tous ces mecs ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent. En attendant,** Liam attache l'écharpe autour de son cou, et boutonne le reste de son blouson, en attendant, c'est moi qui profite de toi. Allez, porte-moi vers mon destin.

Liam lui fit un bras d'honneur, mais se baissa pour laisser Louis monter sur son dos. Louis refusa de descendre une fois montés dans le métro et Liam fut contrait de rester debout, contre une barrière tandis que le mécheux faisait des grimaces vers une petite fille qui les observait.

**\- Tu veux pas descendre Louis?  
\- T'insinue que je suis obèse? T'a tes mains sur mon cul depuis vingt minutes et t'a pas profité une seule fois. T'es vraiment trop, trop poli Liam.**

Liam ne lui répondit pas, il était surement trop occupé à rougir.

**\- Viens, on va chez Pez !!**   
**\- Euh elle n'est pas chez elle ce soir non ?**   
**\- Je sais où elle cache sa clé !**

Le brun fit une moue avant de relâcher lentement ses bras, il attendit que Louis soit bien sur la terre ferme avant de se tourner vers lui.

 **\- Je n'en ai pas très envie, Louis...**  
  
Ça y est, Liam recommençait à déprimer. Enfin, il allait bientôt entrer dans sa phase, et ce n'était pas du tout beau à voir. Il fallait que Louis trouve un moyen de lui faire changer les idées.

**\- Tu veux que je demande à Stan ou Niall de passer ?**   
**\- Non...je vais juste aller me noyer dans ma solitude.**

Ils étaient à présent devant leur immeuble, Liam entrait tout juste le code d'entrée lorsqu'une voiture s'arrêta à leur niveau. Louis reconnu la petite Clio noire avec le phare brisé à l'arrière.

 **\- Attends, cache-toi !** Louis pousse Liam vers l'intérieur et se précipite derrière les boites aux lettres.  
 **\- Lou, qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?**  
 **\- C'est la voiture de Zayn !**

Le visage de Liam s'illumina à l'entende de son prénom. Louis avait bien raison, il y avait moyen de les caser ensemble.

**\- Va pas croire que c'est moi qui l'ai appelé ici. D'ailleurs, il fout quoi ici ?**

Sa réponse était Perrie qui descendait les escaliers à toute allure, portant la robe la plus courte que Louis ait jamais vu. Elle s'était lissé les cheveux, et maquillée (comme un camion de pompier certes, mais ça allait avec le reste de sa tenue), et se précipita vers l'extérieur, le bruits de ses talons résonnant derrière elle.

**\- Mais qu'est-ce que...**

Louis sentit la main de Liam attraper la sienne quand Zayn se pencha pour embrasser Perrie sur les lèvres. Bon.

\--

 **\- Popcorn? Glace? Film? Un porno gay?**  
 **\- Laisse moi** **tranquille** **Louis...**

C'était dur. Pour les deux. Liam s'était carrément éteint, ne sortant de sa chambre uniquement pour se doucher ou pour aller aux toilettes. Il refusait même de manger les céréales que Louis avait soigneusement préparées.

**\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux Liam, on peut plus vivre comme ça...**

 

Deux minutes passèrent, puis la porte de la chambre céda, révélant un Liam plus bas que terre. Il ne s'était pas rasé depuis qu'il s'était exilé, et sa peau avait même perdu ses couleurs.

**\- Je veux juste un câlin pour le moment.**   
**\- D'accord, mais on garde les mains au-dessus de la taille.**

\--

Ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le canapé, Louis allongé dessus avec Liam étalé de tout son long sur lui. Il portait le sweat qui avait des oreilles d'ours sur la capuche. Louis s'amusait plus avec les petites oreilles, que le film qui jouait actuellement à la télévision.

 **\- Lou...** murmura Liam une fois que le film fut terminé, laissant place à un documentaire sur les papillons. Il se retourna, de telle sorte que son visage soit posé sur l'abdomen du mécheux, et leva les yeux. Il avait l'air fatigué, il avait l'air d'avoir abandonné.

**\- Hmm ?**   
**\- Tu penses que je trouverais un jour ?**

Louis le regarda tristement. Ça lui faisait beaucoup de peine. Liam méritait quelqu'un de bien, il avait trop d'amour à donner, mais personne n'était prêt pour le recevoir. C'était dommage. Surtout que Louis était toujours celui qui devait ramasser les morceaux derrière. Il plante ses doigts dans les cheveux de Liam, ils ne sont pas coiffés pour une fois et ont une texture plutôt douce quand ils ne sont pas bourrés de laque. Liam ferme les yeux un instant puis soupire.

 **\- Je ne sais pas Liam, mais t'inquiètes pas je serais là en attendant que tu trouves. Sinon, qui s'occuperait de toi ?**  
 **\- Tu te rends compte...** Liam s'avance un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au niveau de la clavicule de son ami. **Tu te rends compte qu'on fait tout comme un couple ? Mais on en est pas un ?**  
 **\- T'es en train de me faire une proposition Payne ?**

 

Liam eut un petit sourire en coin.

 

**\- Peut être.**   
**\- Hmpf...regarde les papillons Liam, ils sont mignons les papillons.**   
**\- M'ouais.**

 

Au final, Liam se retrouve complètement sur Louis, sa tête nichée dans son cou. Ils sont tous les deux tournés vers le documentaire. Il est tard, Louis travaille demain, mais il est trop occupé à tripoter les doigts de Liam pour s'en soucier.

 

Liam sent bon, atrocement bon. Une odeur de cannelle ou de vanille. Louis ne saurait le dire, mais il sait juste que c'est terriblement attractif. Il aurait dû savoir qu'un jour, tôt ou tard, ça allait arriver.

 

Avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il fait, il attrape le menton de Liam et attire son visage vers le sien. Il ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'il fait, mais il apprécie juste pour le moment la pression des lèvres de Liam contre les siennes.

 

Il ferme les yeux. Il n'a pas envie de se rendre compte de ses actions.

 

 **\- Mmmh..Lou...** Liam murmure contre ses lèvres. Louis en profite pour y glisser sa langue.

 

Liam se redresse, et se met proprement sur lui. Il attaque férocement sa bouche, plaque ses mains contre ses joues, bouge ses hanches contre les siennes. Il soulève les bras de Louis en arrière pour relever son t shirt et se baisse pour poser un chemin de baisers sur son torse nu.

 

Louis n'a pas le temps de réfléchir. Liam est déjà de retour sur ses lèvres, il lui couple le souffle, prend rapidement le contrôle de la situation. Il s'arrête uniquement pour retirer son sweatshirt.

 

Tous deux à présent en boxer, Louis se rendit bien compte de la scène, mais il écarta ses jambes pour laisser Liam s'intercaler entre. Il ouvrit ses lèvres pour donner plus d'accès à Liam. Il laissa Liam glisser lentement une main dans son boxer.

 

C'est peut-être à ce moment-là qu'il aurait dut mettre un terme à tout. Mais il n'en avait pas envie, simplement parce que c'était _Liam_ entre ses jambes, et pas n'importe qui d'autre. Liam allait droit au but, s'emparant du membre de Louis pour lui donner quelques caresses. Louis était dur malgré lui. Il sentait sa verge tripler de volume dans la main de Liam, sentait même l'érection de Liam pressée contre sa cuisse.

 

Liam est soudainement au niveau de son entre jambe, les doigts accrochés à l'élastique de son sous vêtement. Il baisse le boxer, laissant le sexe du mécheux s'en échapper avant de rebondir doucement contre son ventre. Liam s'approche pour donner quelques coups de langues, et la réaction de Louis est immédiate.

 

**\- Oh. Oui, vas-y _Liam_....**

Il l'encourage en l'attrapant par les cheveux. Liam s'empresse de prendre son membre en bouche, ne perd pas de temps avant de monter et descendre sur sa longueur en creusant les joues. Il fait de petits cercles avec sa langue sur le bout, puis la laisse aller et venir tout autour de l'organe. Louis sent qu'il va partir très vite.

**\- Hmm, c'est bon...c'est bon comme ça..**

Mais Liam se relève en se léchant les lèvres. Il se débarrasse du mieux qu'il peut de son propre boxer et le jette par-dessus son épaule.

 **\- J'ai vraiment, vraiment, vraiment très envie de toi maintenant...** dit-il en rougissant légèrement. **Mais pas maintenant, pas tout de suite...je vais...**

Il monte sur le bassin de Louis encore une fois et se place de manière à ce que le membre de Louis glisse juste entre ses deux fesses. Liam prend les mains de Louis, et les pose sur ses hanches.

 **\- S'il te plait...** dit-il. Louis l'attrape, et guide lentement ses hanches de haut en bas, frottant son membre contre la raie du brun. Liam tombe en avant, bougeant toujours le bas de son corps contre Louis. Il haletait, son sa respiration montant d'un cran à chaque fois qu'il sentait le gland frôler son entrée.

Heureusement que Liam était assis sur ses hanches, Louis n'aurait pas résisté et se serait forcé en lui sans préparation préalable. Mais ce qu'ils faisaient était plus qu'assez. Louis serre sa poigne autour des reins de Liam, le force à accélérer le mouvement de son bassin. Il sent le membre de Liam frotter contre son ventre , il sent les premières gouttes de sa semence couler sur son abdomen. Il jouit quand Liam ouvre les yeux et les plante dans les siens. Liam ne tarde pas à suivre, se laissant aller au moment où Louis tire particulièrement fort sur ses cheveux.

\--

**\- C'est quand que tu flippe ?**

Liam était penché au-dessus de leur nouvelle gazinière, tournant activement une cuillère en bois dans une casserole remplie de pâtes.

**\- J'ai commencé à flipper à partir du moment où j'ai vu mon nom et le tient dans un énorme coeur en plein milieu de ton vieux cahier de maths. Sérieusement, tu me trouvais quoi à l'époque ?**

Louis avait trop faim pour attendre les pâtes. Il s'était chauffé une part de pizza de la veille, et enlevait les champignons un à un à l'air d'un cure dent. Il ne voit pas le regard de dégout que Liam lui lance.

**\- Franchement, je me le demande encore.**   



	9. Ziall (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisez la premiere partie d'abord ( Chap 7)

La maison était spacieuse, mais c'est dans la salle de bain qu'ils trouvèrent refuge.  
Ils s'étaient fait chasser du jardin à partir du moment où Zayn se mettait à califourchon sur Niall pour l'embrasser sauvagement.

Tout le long du chemin vers l'intérieur, leurs lèvres ne se décollèrent pas, Niall perdit même son t shirt et Zayn, son short. Ils tombaient à la renverse contre le carrelage froid de la salle de bain, frottant précipitamment leurs corps ensemble. Niall balançait sa tête en arrière, offrant son cou au métis qui ne se gênait pas pour lui laisser quelques suçons. Les traces apparaissaient vite, et bientôt, sa peau pale n'était plus que recouverte d'une large trace violacée.

Fier de son travail, Zayn lécha longuement sur la marque, et Niall sentit ses hanches buter vers le haut. Il attrape le pull de Zayn, et le tire vers lui puis posa immédiatement ses lèvres sur la clavicule à présent accessible du pakistanais.  
Il plante ses dents autour de sa chair, puis tire doucement sur la peau.

 **\- Niall, putain** , grogne -t-Zayn, en remuant le bas de son corps contre l'entre jambe du blond.

Mais il y a trop d'obstacles entre eux. Il les élimine en retirant le reste de leurs vêtements. A peine dévêtis, Zayn est de nouveau sur Niall, il est à nouveau à cran sur ses lèvres. Il pose ses mains partout, dans ses cheveux, sur ses joues, contre son torse.

Leurs bassins basculent et leur deux érections naissantes se rencontrent. Niall plante ses doigts dans les cheveux de Zayn quand celui-ci se met à bouger activement contre lui.  
Le métis parcourt encore le corps du blond du bout de ses doigts. Il se recule au fur et à mesure que ses mains descendent et s'arrête lorsqu'il atteint son bas ventre. Zayn ne fait rien d'autre que regarder, il a vu Niall nu pourtant une multitude de fois, mais il n'arrêtera jamais de le fixer. N'arrêtera jamais de le trouver magnifique.

 **\- Arrête de mater**. Lui dit Niall en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.  
 **\- On va juste voir si ta queue est aussi bonne qu'elle en a l'air** , sourit Zayn avant de s'emparer de la verge de Niall. Il le masturbe doucement, faisant durcir son membre encore d'un cran.

 **\- Mmh** , murmure Zayn en coinçant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents , **Tu sais pas à quel point j'étais jaloux, quand je les voyais s'agiter sur ta bite comme ça...elles ne le méritaient pas. Tu vois tout ça...**  
Il tire doucement sur le membre, amenant l'excès de peau à recouvrir lentement le gland.

 **\- Tout ça c'est à moi...** Il donne un premier coup de langue, pour s'habituer au gout, puis y va franchement au bout de quelques secondes. Il va et vient sur la longueur, tenant toujours fermement ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire entrer dans sa bouche, dans sa main. Il suce Niall, hardiment, lui soutirant plusieurs couinements et gémissements. Il le suce jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus les muscles de sa mâchoire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à saliver abondamment sur le membre. Il se recule doucement, faisant apparaître des filets de salive entre ses lèvres et le bout de la verge du blond.

Il s'essuie le coin de la bouche tout en fixant les yeux de Niall.

**\- Bouge pas, y a surement un truc quelque part...**

Il se mit à la recherche d'une bouteille de lotion, ou quelque chose. Après tout , ils étaient dans une salle de bain. Après avoir reversé plusieurs produits, il mit enfin la main sur un pot de vaseline. Ça serait largement plus consistant que le tube de crème pour les mains. Il étale le produit sur deux de ses doigts, et se replace entre les jambes de Niall.

 **\- Ouvre.** Lui ordonne t-il. Niall écarte ses jambes, et les plie pour les ramener vers son torse. Il ferme les yeux quand il sent Zayn pousser un premier doigt en lui. Rapidement, Zayn le prépare, il n'a jamais su être patient. N'a jamais vraiment pu tenir en place. Mais Niall savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas mal. Il l'observe silencieusement tandis que Zayn fouille ses poches pour trouver son porte monnaie, là ou il avait stocké plusieurs capotes.

Il ouvre le préservatif avec ses dents, et fit signe à Niall de se relever.

**\- Viens par là...enfile moi la capote s'il te plait.**

Zayn ne laissait jamais les filles le faire. Il ne laissait jamais trop le toucher. C'était toujours un moment intime sans vraiment l'être. Il y avait presque une barrière physique entre eux et leurs conquêtes. Mais là, Zayn l'adressait directement, lui donnait la permission. Il ne se fit pas prier.

Il enfila rapidement le préservatif, ses mains tremblant légèrement. Zayn était dur et chaud entre ses mains. Il avait hâte de le sentir à présent en lui. Il s'allongea sur le sol à nouveau, grimaçant quand le carrelage froid entra en contact avec son dos à nouveau.

Zayn l'attrape par les hanches, et rapproche leurs deux corps. Il tient son membre d'une main, et frôle l'entrée du blond. Il ne quitte pas les yeux de Niall tandis qu'il entre lentement en lui. Il s'enfonce petit à petit, retenant son souffle. Il le relâche quand son bas ventre entre en contact avec le postérieur du blond.

**\- J'suis en toi Niall...**

Niall lève les yeux en l'air d'exaspération. Mais il les ferme bien vite quand Zayn se met à bouger. Il est rapide, agile, sait donner des coups fermes aux endroits les plus délicieux. Niall se met à gémir par-dessus le son de leurs peaux qui claquaient l'une contre l'autre. Zayn se laisse tomber, et écrase le torse de Niall de tout son poids. Mais de cette façon, il peut accélérer le mouvement de ses vas et viens. Ses coups de hanches deviennent erratiques, ils perdent leur rythme quand Zayn capture les lèvres de Niall une dernière fois.

Il est le premier à atteindre son orgasme. Il mord particulièrement fort sur la lèvre de Niall quand il y parvient. Murmure son prénom contre sa bouche, et n'arrête pas le basculement de son bassin. Niall lui supplie de continuer, de ne pas s'arrêter. Il dit qu'il vient, lui demande encore de continuer à toucher _juste là._

Zayn le guide vers son climax, en s'emparant de son membre. Il le branle au même rythme du mouvement de ses coups de reins, accélérant son excitation.

 **\- Vas y Niall...jute pour moi...montre moi...** Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Niall couvre déjà son torse de sa semence.

\--

Ils sont encore à Amsterdam, pour un concert cette fois ci.

Harry est en train de manger une clémentine, tandis que Liam remercie la foule. Il pleut, les cheveux de Zayn sont plaqués sur son visage, mais il sourit.

Il est debout, derrière Niall, est appuyé sur ses épaules, et lui chante doucement dans l'oreille. Niall n'arrête pas de rire parce que le souffle du métis le chatouille un peu. Zayn a envie de l'embrasser, mais il ne peut pas devant tout ce monde alors il se contente juste de l'embrasser derrière l'oreille en passant discrètement ses doigts sous son t shirt. Et si il y a des milliers de photos et vidéos de ce moment, et qu'il reçoit plein de commentaires des fans, il s'en fiche parce que ce n'est pas avec elles qu'il dort la nuit.  



	10. Larry

  


Harry était embarrassé.

Il avait perdu un pari avec ses amis, et fut obligé d'entrer dans un magasin de jouets. Ça n'avait pas l'air si terrible, si ce n'est que le magasin en question était réservé aux adultes. Il y avait une énorme photo de _Peggy la cochonne_ en collant résille collée sur la vitre, et le tout était franchement ridicule.

Le magasin n'avait même pas de prénom, il était juste dans un coin reclus de la ville, mais attirait tout de même pas mal d'attention (Peggy la cochonne franchement....)

Ses amis étaient installés dans le pub d'en face. Ils le voyaient surement hésiter. Ils étaient attablés autour de quelque bières, rigolaient surement derrière son dos, et montaient encore plus de paris sur lui. Il laisse plusieurs voitures passer devant lui avant de traverser. Il est majeur, vacciné, il couche avec des filles et des garçons, il a eu plusieurs partenaires. Il peut le faire.

Non il ne peut pas le faire. Il est à dix mètres du magasin, toujours en plein milieu de la route. Une voiture arrive à toute allure et manque de l'écraser. La vie ou la honte, Harry hésite sérieusement.

Il se retourne, et voit ses amis lui faire de grands signes avec leurs bras. Il va entrer dans ce shop, va acheter six godes et les fourrer un à un dans la bouche de ses ignobles potes.

L'intérieur est tout rose, comme l'intérieur de la petite boutique de cupcakes pas loin. Harry y a fait un stage il y a deux ans. Il a récolté une bonne note pour son rapport et a surtout presque chopé le diabète. Depuis, il ne fréquente plus la boutique. Oui, bien sûr, la première chose qu'il voit est la multitude d'objets, magazines dvd et photos qui sont en display dans tout le magasin.

Respire se dit il en avançant. Au fond, il y a un couple penché sur l'étagère des godes-ceinture. Il se pinça le nez. Il avait vu assez de pornos pour déduire ce qui allait se passer chez eux ce soir. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait acheter, mais il savait une chose, tout coutait cher ici. Il ne savait pas que le gode que son précédent copain lui avait offert avant de se casser en Australie, aurait un prix aussi couteux.

Harry l'avait bien amorti en tout cas. Il a failli s'arracher la peau avec une fois.

Le temps commençait à se faire long, et il n'avait toujours pas choisi l'instrument de torture qu'il utiliserait contre ses amis. Il s'approchait de plus en plus du comptoir de la caisse, et avait un air franchement dégouté sur son visage. Il y avait vraiment de tout dans ce magasin. Trop de tout.

  
**\- Je peux vous aider**? Lui dit quelqu'un. Le caissier surement. Harry reposa le vibromasseur rose qu'il tenait en toute hâte.

**\- Oui ? Non ? Je ne veux pas d'aide. J'en ai l'air ? Pas du tout, du tout, je regarde.**

L'homme le regarda un moment, puis haussa les épaules, baissant les yeux vers le magazine qu'il feuilletait. Un magazine gay. Harry décida de le regarder d'un peu plus près. Il avait les cheveux châtain clair, coiffés en une frange qui déviait vers le côté. Ses bras musclés sont moulés dans une marinière bleue et blanche, et le col est si grand qu'Harry est sûr que s'il regarde bien, il pourrait voir les tétons du gars.

Il adore les tétons, que ce soit sur un homme ou sur une femme. C'est la raison pour laquelle il choisit un paquet au hasard sur le stand devant lui et le pose sur le comptoir.

**\- C'est pour euh...c'est pour acheter.**

L'homme lève la tête, oh. Jeune homme. Yeux bleus, des pommettes plus aiguisées que les ongles de son chat chez lui. Des lèvres fines, rose pale, et la peau halée. Harry n'a pas de type ou de style de personne, mais ce gars-là est définitivement son style. Il remplit tous ses critères de sélection. Même s'il n'en avait pas à la base.

Il ferme sa revue, et Harry était presque sûr qu'il était en train de dessiner des poils sur l'anatomie bien évidente du mannequin. Il prend le paquet sans ciller, et le passe au scanner. Il entre quelques informations dans son ordinateur, avant de sortir un sac noir.

**\- Donc, ça fera 27,95, si vous voulez, il y a le complément pour cinq balles de plus. Dedans il y a les bas résilles et une gaine.**

**\- Une gaine ?**

Des collants ? Harry regarde ce qu'il était sur le point d'acheter. Oh.

  
**\- Non,** il avale sa salive. **Ça va aller.**  


Le vendeur haussa les épaules et prit la carte qu'Harry lui tendait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait dépenser trente pounds dans cette cochonnerie. Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer. C'était assumer ou mourir. C'est sûr qu'acheter un costume de domestique n'était pas une chose commune. Pour un jeune garçon célibataire comme Harry. La robe n'allait pas plus bas que la moitié des fesses de la fille qui portait le modèle sur la photo. Elle avait même un plumeau.

**\- Voilà votre achat, vous tombez bien, on offre des remises de 15% actuellement, sur les sex toys, donc si ça vous intéresse...Mais faites vite, l'offre s'arrête demain.**

Il était si mignon, et l'appelle des moins 15% était fort. Harry sortit sa carte à nouveau.

\--

**\- Alors qu'est-ce que t'a pris ?**

Harry tenait fermement son sachet contre lui, ignorant les rires qui fusaient autour de lui. Il rougissait furieusement. Ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains pourrait le conduire jusqu'à la prison. Mais au moins, il avait gagné son pari. Et trois nouveaux godemichés.

Une fois chez lui, il étala ses nouveaux achats sur son lit. Si sa sœur était dans la pièce avec lui en ce moment même, elle secouerait la tête et lui dirait à quel point il est une déception pour la famille. Même pas fichu de prendre le numéro du vendeur mignon du sex shop.

Mais il fit une chose. Le costume lui faisait trop de peine, Harry n'aimait pas donner trop d'amour à un objet en particulier. Il fallait que chacun d'eux ait sa part d'attention. En l'occurrence, il se tenait debout, devant son miroir, portant le costume de femme de ménage. Il était très court. Trop court. Il n'avait pas un derrière rebondi comme la femme sur la photo, mais on voyait tout de même la naissance de ses fesses. Ses jambes poilues contrastaient vraiment mal avec la tenue. Le haut était assez simple, fait pour une poitrine, bien sûr généreuse, mais le plat marchait aussi.

Il serre le tablier aussi fort qu'il peut, pour se donner un semblant de taille fine. Il rigole quand il se voit lutter pour parfaire cette tenue. C'est pour ça que tous ses copains le quittaient. Il était trop bizarre. Il se prend en photo et l'envoie à Liam, l'un de ses rares amis qui ne se moque pas de lui à tout va, et file dans la salle de bain pour se raser les jambes en attendant sa réponse.

Harry n'a pas enlevé le costume de la soirée. De un il l'avait trop galéré à le mettre, et de deux, il se sentait bien dedans. Il était vautré sur son canapé, prenant de grosses bouchées de sa pomme quand son téléphone se mit à vibrer.

**_Mes yeux Harry, respecte les._ **

Harry eut un petit rire et s'apprêtait à donner à réponse à Liam quand un deuxième texte apparut.

**_Je reconnais les lanières sur ce costume t'es allé là où je pense ?_ **

Maintenant, Harry était confus. Il lui envoya même un smiley qui avait la bouche de travers. Ses nouvelles jambes toutes douces lui grattait un peu, il n'avait pas de crème hydratante pour soulager l'irritation, il en achèterait demain à la pharmacie. En attendant, il n'arrêtait pas de les caresser.

**_Louis m'a dit qu'aujourd'hui un gars lui a acheté ce même costume. Et a été assez bête de le croire pour une histoire de remise ?_ **

Louis était l'un des amis mystères de Liam. Liam avait plein d'amis mystérieux, Harry était presque sur qu'aucun des gens qui avaient Liam en ami commun ne s'étaient déjà vus ou rencontrés. Tous les jours, Liam parlait de Louis ou de Niall, ou d'Andy ou Sophia. Harry n'était pas sûr, mais Liam était en couple avec Sophia... ? Ou du moins avait envie de sortir avec elle. Il ne savait pas trop.

Niall était apparemment un sorcier, tous les jours, Liam se plaignait. Mais Harry avait vu Andy une fois, quand Liam était censé être en arrêt maladie, mais non, Harry le trouva avec un mystérieux brun dans un bar.

(Ce qui rassura Harry, parce qu'il commençait à croire que Liam s'inventait des amis pour ne pas passer pour un loser)

_Louis ? Celui dont les pieds 'empestent' ?_

**_Ouais, il travaille dans un sex shop depuis peu j'te l'avais pas dit ?_ **

Harry avait envie de lui dire que _non Liam_ , tu ne m'as pas dit, peut-être parce que je ne connais pas ton ami. Mais il répondit un _Ah oui ?_ Faussement intéressé.

**_Il remplace sa cousine qui est en lune de miel._ **

Harry décide de ne pas répondre. Sinon, cette conversation risque de durer la nuit.

\--

Il aurait dû faire le rapprochement tout de suite. Mais c'est en plein milieu de la nuit, une fois qu'il est profondément endormi qu'il y pense. Il se réveille en sursaut et attrape son téléphone. Liam est bien sur endormi, et ce pendant les six prochaines heures.

Harry tourne la tête vers la gauche, et voit le costume qu'il a nettement plié puis posé sur la commode. Le vendeur n'était pas gentil. Le vendeur s'était foutu de lui. Le vendeur c'était Louis. A moins qu'il y en ait un deuxième qui au même moment vendait un costume de domestique et arnaquait ses clients avec des fausses offres.

Louis avait même tenté de lui faire acheter des collants. Et une _gaine._  


Ce n'était vraiment pas gentil. Il ouvrit son tiroir et sorti l'une de ses nouvelles acquisitions. Il était plus triste qu'en colère, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'utiliser le gode jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse presque une tendinite au poignet. Au moins, il était de très bonne utilité.

\--

Harry retourne au magasin pour montrer à Louis de quel bois il se chauffe.

**\- Ah, déjà de retour ?**

Harry grogne en s'avançant vers lui. Il n'a pas envie d'être gentil. Non, il faut qu'il soit aimable sa mère lui a toujours dit d'être poli avec les gens. Même avec ses tyrans. Quand il était à l'école, il disait merci quand les grands du cm2 lui volaient son gouter. Il a toujours été poli.

Louis est en train de défaire un carton à l'aide d'un cutter. Il l'ouvre sauvagement et soupire quand il en voit le contenu.

**\- Aaah on les a enfin reçus ! Depuis le temps qu'on les attendait...**

Harry avait envie de lui dire qu'il s'en foutait. Mais _la politesse_...

**\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**\- Des plug vibrants, on est les premiers à tester le produit, il vient d'être commercialisé et les clients sont vraiment excités apparemment.**

Harry s'en fichait définitivement, jusqu'au moment où le mot plug fut prononcé. Louis parlait sa langue, s'énerver contre lui allait s'avérer être difficile.

**\- Et, ça marche comment ?**

**\- Ils ont le même principe que les trois bites que je t'ai vendu hier soir.**

Harry pique un fard, personne n'était censé savoir qu'il se servait de sex toys chez lui. Son cousin serait tellement déçu. Pas foutu de se trouver une vraie queue à amadouer. Il secoua sa tête, accablé par la honte.

**\- C'était comment ?**

  
**\- C'est ...ce ne sont pas vos affaires...** dit Harry doucement. La politesse pardi ! Louis lui lança un regard défiant, ses yeux brillant d'un bleu plus perçant que la veille. Plus perçant que dans ses rêves cette nuit, quand il se donnait du plaisir avec ses plusieurs godes aux plusieurs fonctions différentes.

  
**\- C'est vrai, tu as raison, ce que tu fais avec tes fesses ne me regarde pas. Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi et tes délires tordus aujourd'hui ?** Dit Louis en déballant l'un de ses nouveaux objets.

**\- Je ne...la robe hier c'était pour mon amie, je...**

**\- J'étais à côté de Liam quand il a reçu la photo.**

**\- Oh....**

Louis tendit la main, celle qui ne tenait pas le plug.

  
**\- Louis,** dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. Il portait une chemise noire cintrée, et _très_ serrée au niveau des pectoraux.

  
**\- Euh...Harry...** lui répond le bouclé en lorgnant sa main tendue. Il n'était pas venu pour ça, il était venu pour régler ses comptes. Pour se faire rembourser, enfin, il n'était pas sur si Louis reprenait les produits déjà utilisés.

**\- Très joli corps, Harry. Très jolies formes...petite poitrine, 1m20 de jambes... Je valide.**

Il tapa sa main sur le comptoir quand il se rendit compte qu'Harry n'allait pas la serrer. Est-ce que Louis venait tout juste de flirter avec lui ?

**\- Non, Harold.**

  
**\- Hein ?** Harry sursauta.

**\- Non, je ne flirte pas, je constate c'est tout. Sérieusement, tu viens m'acheter quelque chose ? Parce que tu me fais perdre de la clientèle.**

Harry se retourne et regarde jusqu'au fond du magasin. Il n'y a absolument personne d'autre dans la boutique.

  
**\- Je voulais dire que euuuh...** Louis était en train de verser du lubrifiant sur le plug. Harry avale bruyamment sa salive. Il est dans un sex shop après tout. Son monde est entouré de choses qui sont destinées à ne donner que du plaisir à son rectum.

Mais Louis lui a menti ! Mais la politesse, et le plug qu'il est entrain de caresser sont plus entrainant. La révolte peut attendre.

**\- Et, on peut savoir ce que tu fais ?**

**\- Il faut que j'évalue la marchandise, il faut qu'elle soit fiable avant d'être mise en vente. D'habitude on a des volontaires pour tester mais comme je ne suis là que pour la semaine...je le fais moi-même.**

  
**\- Maintenant ?** Louis a mis tellement de gel que le plug lui échappe des mains.

  
**\- Oops** , il dit en souriant malicieusement.

Harry tient les bords du comptoir tellement fort qu'il sent que ses os vont craquer. Les gens disent souvent que les gays ont plus tendance à coucher à gauche et à droite. Que les homos sont des salopes, des débauchés, et ouvrent leurs jambes pour n'importe qui. Harry honore fièrement cette rumeur. Il demande même de manière très polie s'il peut être le cobaye de Louis aujourd'hui.

Sa tante serait fière de lui.

\--

Harry est nerveux.

Ses amis ont encore pariés derrière son dos, et il doit apparemment manger cinq cupcakes de la petite boutique pour aucune raison valable. Harry les adore, mais ils passent leur vie à jouer à un faux semblant d'action ou vérité. Ils parient même sur le nombre de pots qu'ils pourraient remplir avec leur sperme en une seule nuit. Le record d'Harry est trois. Il a même une petite couronne en plastique du burger king pour lui rappeler son exploit.

Louis va arriver chez lui dans moins de cinq minutes, et il commence à regretter. Et si Louis allait se foutre de lui encore une fois ? Liam le lui dirait surement (surement pas). Liam était un bon ami. Liam ne pariait pas sur lui, Liam ne l'envoyait pas dans un sex shop juste parce qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

Il a remis le costume de domestique. Ses jambes sont toujours aussi douces que la veille. Il aime juste la matière. Si Louis n'aime pas il peut juste l'enlever. Après tout, ce qui va se passer est strictement professionnel. Harry va seulement contribuer au profit du magasin. Et peut-être qu'il gagnera une part du bénéfice. Peut-être qu'il pourra faire enlever Peggy sur la vitrine. Louis arrive avec un gros pull blanc. Harry a autant de mal à respirer que les jambes de Louis confinées dans son jean.

Il n'avait jamais vu Louis plus bas que sa taille. Il n'avait pas prévu ça.

  
**\- Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ?** Dit Louis au lieu de dire bonjour comme les personnes normales et polies **. Parce que si je dois investir dans un dressing de costumes fantaisistes je peux commencer dès maintenant ?**  


**\- C'est.....Compliqué.**

  
**\- C'est court surtout.** Répond Louis quand Harry ferme la porte derrière lui. Il pose sa main sur le bas de la robe et pousse un hoquet de surprise quand il constate que la jupe atteint à peine le début de ses cuisses. Pourtant, il a passé sa soirée à tirer dessus pour la rallonger. Très bien.

  
**\- Cosy....** commente Louis en touchant à tout. Harry se tient debout, près de lui, les jambes tremblantes.

**\- Tu veux à boire ?**

Louis le regarde de haut en bas, puis semble réfléchir à la question. Il se jette sur le canapé et pose ses pieds sur la petite table avant de répondre.

**\- Hmm, serveuse, apporte moi un thé glacé et des gâteaux, et que ça saute, j'ai pas toute la soirée.**

Harry lui dit presque d'aller se faire voir. Presque. Il n'a pas de thé glacé, ni de gâteaux, alors il offre à Louis un verre de lait et un paquet de cookies rassis, qui dormait tranquillement au fond de son placard. Il apporte le tout sur son plateau vers le salon, là ou Louis est en train d'abuser les boutons de sa télécommande. Il lance un regard dédaigneux à Harry quand il voit le plateau, mais ne dit rien, préférant ouvrit le paquet.

  
**\- Est-ce qu'on va...** Harry tire sur les pans de sa robe. Elle est trop courte, et n'arrête pas de remonter à cause de son caleçon. Il va l'enlever très bientôt. Il n'en aura pas besoin de toute manière. **On va commencer bientôt ? Parce que je dois encore appeler ma mère, et je veux juste t'aider hein, c'est pour le magasin.**  


  
**\- Hmm, pour le magasin** , coupe Louis en envoyant des miettes partout.

**\- Et je sais que tu en as besoin, parce que tu m'as dit que c'est très important et tout.**

Louis le regarde longuement. Il a même le temps de s'enfiler quatre biscuits entre temps. Il le regarde et Harry ne se sent pas à sa place. Louis dégage quelque chose. Quelque chose de fort. Il ne sourit pas, mais ses yeux rient. Harry a l'impression de s'être fait avoir pour la deuxième fois.

**\- T'es un phénomène, vraiment ! Liam m'a déjà parlé de toi et tout...mais il a oublié de dire à quel point tu es....toi.**

**\- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?**

Louis fit une petite danse avec ses sourcils.

**\- Que tu n'avais pas besoin de quelqu'un pour... ?**

**\- Nah !**

**\- Et que tu m'as menti hier aussi pour,**

**\- Ouais**

  
**\- Mais alors pourquoi t'es là**? Harry avait le coeur qui battait à dix mille à l'heure.

  
**\- J'sais pas. Je t'ai vu hier, t'avais pas du tout la dégaine à visiter un magasin comme celui-ci, alors je me suis dit que ça te rendrait surement service de rentrer chez toi avec du matos. Puis tu as envoyé cette photo de toi dans cette robe. D'ailleurs j'ai remarqué que tu t'es rasé les jambes.** Il lève son pouce. **Puis aujourd'hui tu te repointe, surement pour m'embrouiller, mais non, tu me propose de venir chez toi pour tester un nouveau produit.**  


Il fourre sa main dans le paquet, et fait une moue quand il se rend compte qu'il est vide.

**\- Franchement, tu ne t'es pas dit que si on recevait un nouveau produit, c'est qu'on l'avait déjà testé ?**

**\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as accepté alors ?**

**\- Je sais pas, pour être poli ou quelque chose comme ça. Puis Liam a plein d'amis que je n'ai jamais vus à commencer par toi.**

Il se lève et marche en direction du bouclé. Il a même eut la décence d'éteindre la télévision et de poser doucement le verre vide, sur la table.

**\- Mais j'sais pas, t'es mignon, et je sais que tu as trois nouveaux godemichés dans le tiroir de ta chambre. Et j'y ai pensé toute la nuit. J'ai pensé à toi en train de les utiliser. J'y pense souvent t'inquiètes.**

Il était juste en face d'Harry, et avait posé une main sur ses cuisses.

**\- Quand les gens viennent acheter des choses en particulier, je me demande comment ils vont s'en servir. Toi et ton putain de costume...**

Il empoigne le jupon et tire dessus, comme s'il était en colère contre le tissu.

  
**\- Puis les jouets. Tu t'en es servi ?** Louis se penche en avant, et pousse Harry contre le rebord de la fenêtre, là où il était assis. Il rapproche son visage de celui du bouclé et monte discrètement sa main le long de sa cuisse. Harry hoche la tête.

  
**\- Les trois ?** Cette fois ci, Harry secoue sa tête en guise de réponse négative. Louis l'embrasse subtilement. Juste un simple baiser sur les lèvres. Mais il a une main sur la taille d'Harry, et l'autre vraiment très près de son entre jambe.

  
**\- Lequel ?** Chuchote Louis en plaquant brièvement leurs lèvres ensemble une nouvelle fois.

**\- Le plus...le plus gros.**

  
**\- Dis-moi,** murmure Louis encore. Il caresse les hanches d'Harry en faisant de minimes mouvements circulaires avec son pouce. **C'était comment ?**  


  
**\- C'était...** Louis le coupe en l'embrassant, cette fois ci, il attrape la lèvre inférieure d'Harry entre les siennes. Il suce brusquement dessus, et les relâche avec un petit son audible. **C'était bon.**  


  
**\- Et tu as joui combien de fois** ? Le mécheux glisse sa main sous l'élastique du boxer d'Harry. Il pose sa main contre son érection, et continue de lui donner de petits baisers, ne laissant que deux ou trois secondes à Harry pour respirer.

**\- D-deux...je pensais à...**

**\- A quoi ?**

Louis ne lui donne pas le temps de répondre. Il l'embrasse proprement à présent. Il sort sa langue et la force entre les lèvres du bouclé. Il bouge en même temps, sa main entre les jambes d'Harry, agrippe correctement son membre, et se met à le masturber au même rythme qu'il bougeait sa langue contre celle du brun. Harry murmure quelque chose, mais ses mots se perdent en plein milieu de leur baiser.

**\- Tu veux qu'on aille dans ta chambre pour tester tes nouveaux jouets ?**

**\- S'il te plait.**

Harry était toujours poli. Il senti les mains de Louis glisser sous ses cuisses, puis le soulever sans effort. Harry entoure ses jambes autour de Louis, et le guide vers sa chambre. Il sent son dos heurter la matière familière de son linge de lit, et Louis ne tarde pas à suivre, tombant à la renverse sur lui.

  
**\- Enlève ça** , dit-il en défaisant les lanières de la robe. Le bas s'était remonté, révélant le boxer contenant à peine l'excitation du bouclé. Louis grogne à cette vue.

**\- Finalement, garde-la. Ça peut devenir très intéressant. Ou est-ce que tu range tes trucs ?**

Harry roule vers le côté, et fourre ses mains sous son lit pour en sortir sa boite secrète. Un simple carton de chaussures qui contenait presque toute sa vie sexuelle. Louis siffla quand il vit l'intérieur.

**\- Tu peux ouvrir un sex shop avec tout ce que t'as.**

Harry lui sourit timidement. Il n'en revient toujours pas. Hier encore, il était là, le seul gay célibataire parmi son groupe d'amis, le seul à qui on donnait tous les gages parce qu'il n'y avait personne qui l'attendait quand il rentrait chez lui.

Si il le pouvait, il se filmerait, et leur enverrait à chacun une copie de son film. Même à Liam.

Louis choisit le gode bleu foncé, celui qui est courbé légèrement vers le haut. Il est souple, contrairement à celui qu'Harry a usé la veille, et semble même flexible. Il observe silencieusement tandis que Louis lubrifie le pénis en latex. Ou plutôt le noie dans le lubrifiant. Harry ne sait pas dans quoi il se lance mais il écarte les jambes et laisse Louis lui retirer son boxer.

  
**\- Impressionnant.** Commente – il quand le sexe (monstrueux, une de ses ex petites amies lui avait dit) d'Harry claqua contre son estomac. **Tu as le profil pour faire du porno. Les lèvres, le corps. Maintenant la queue. Et même l'attitude...je devrais te filmer et poster ça...**  


Harry failli acquiescer mais il se résigna. Sa grand-mère ne serait définitivement pas fière.

**\- A quatre pattes !**

Harry ne s'est jamais mis dans cette position aussi rapidement. Louis prend le gode et le presse contre le trou du bouclé pour y étaler l'excès de lubrifiant. Il le fait jusqu'à ce que la peau d'Harry brille avec. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry bouge son derrière pour lui demander de se dépêcher. Dans cette pose, il n'y a pas moyen que la robe descende plus pas que la monture de son postérieur. Il devait vraiment avoir l'air salace et obscène, le cul présenté à l'air, pour un presque étranger (presque !!! ils avaient un ami en commun), et son érection se balançant entre ses jambes.

Ce n'est que quand il sent le faux gland étirer son entrée pour se faire un passage qu'Harry se rendit compte que Louis était toujours complètement habillé. Mais Louis commence à rapidement à bouger le jouet en lui. Le faisant glisser d'avant en arrière. Harry ressentait l'objet de partout. Il se sentait plein à en déborder. Ses mains se serraient autour de ses draps et son derrière bougeai au rythme que Louis lui imposait.

  
**\- Comment, Harry ?** Lui demande –t-il en poussant particulièrement fort. Harry s'étouffe presque sur sa respiration.

**\- Bon, bon pousse encore plus fort.**

**\- T'en es sur ?**

**\- J'ai pris plus gros...**

Louis lève un sourcil, mais Harry ne le voit pas. Il va et vient avec le gode plus rapidement, plante ses ongles dans la chair du bouclé pour le garder stable. Mais il voit comment sa peau contraste avec celle d'Harry. Il ne résiste pas. Il lève sa main et l'abat sur la fesse d'Harry. Celui-ci lâche un cri de surprise.

**\- T'aime ça ?**

Harry agite précipitamment la tête de haut en bas. Louis lève la main pour la claquer à nouveau contre la peau d'Harry. Il alterne, change de côté, et caresse doucement sa main quand il voit une marque rouge apparaitre. Harry crie de plus en plus fort à chaque fois, pousse son derrière contre Louis quand il sent le sex toy glisser hors de lui.

  
**\- J'ai envie de te sucer Lou...is.** Il ne sait pas s'il est permis de lui donner un surnom tout de suite. **Est-ce que je peux ? S'il te plait ?**  


**\- T'es toujours aussi poli ?**

**\- Faut croire...**

**\- Bien. Tu vas prendre cher.**

Louis enfonce le gode du mieux qu'il peut, de telle sorte qu'il que glisse pas hors du bouclé. Il se positionne devant Harry, devant son visage. Harry a les lèvres rouges, comme s'il a mordu trop longtemps dessus. C'est ce qu'il suffit à Louis pour ouvrir son jean et soulever le bas de son pull. Il sort sa verge avec tellement de maladresse, qu'elle frappe le bas du visage d'Harry, mais ça ne semble pas le déranger.

Placé juste en dessous d'Harry, il attrape le bas de son membre d'une main, et les cheveux d'Harry de l'autre. Le bout de sa queue est littéralement à portée des lèvres d'Harry, mais il ne fait aucun mouvement pour y gouter.

**\- Tu la veux ?**

Harry lève les yeux vers lui, lèvres coincées entre ses dents. Il a une fossette qui se creuse au milieu de sa joue gauche.

**\- Tu vas supplier ?**

**\- S'il te plait.**

Louis frotte le gland contre les lèvres d'Harry, mais ce n'est toujours pas une permission. Ce n'est toujours pas assez.

**\- Encore.**

**\- S'il te plait Lou, laisse-moi sucer ta queue, je le ferais bien je te promets, s'il te plait laisse-moi te monter...**

**\- Ouvre grand !**

Harry tire la langue et laisse Louis taper plusieurs fois dessus avec son membre.

**\- Prends, vas-y.**

Harry s'abaisse lentement. Il ferme ses lèvres autour de Louis et le suce lentement et longuement. Il prend le temps de creuser ses joues, d'avaler son membre jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Des larmes se forment dans le coin de ses yeux mais c'est une bonne chose. C'est qu'il fait les choses bien. Louis fait un petit bruit d'appréciation, et tend le bras pour fesser Harry encore une fois.

Et Harry s'écroule, ses bras ne supportant plus le poids de son corps. Il en profite pour se frotter contre le matelas afin de baisser la tension qui s'était formée au niveau de sa queue. Il bandait dur depuis plus de quinze minutes, et n'avait toujours pas touché son érection. Ça commençait à devenir légèrement douloureux.

Louis s'empare de sa longue chevelure. Il étale ses mains sur le haut de son visage pour le tenir en place. Il lui ordonne même de ne pas bouger et de prendre. De prendre tandis qu'il bute son bassin vers le haut, forçant sa verge à aller et venir dans la bouche du bouclé. Harry sent sa gorge se nouer, il se sent tousser pour repousser l'intrusion, mais il serre ses lèvres autour de Louis pour le garder là. L'inciter à continuer de ramer dans sa bouche.

Il se force en Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son orgasme, il ne s'arrête que lorsqu'il sent qu'il ne va pas tarder à lâcher. Harry laisse Louis se reculer, il fait glisser le membre hors de ses lèvres et attends. Louis tire trois fois sur sa peau avant de se mettre à jouir en quelques longues giclées, couvrant le visage du bouclé. Harry ferme les yeux quand il sent un ruban de sperme couler le long de sa joue. Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il a jouit lui aussi avant de sentir le drap devenir humide en dessous de lui.

\--

Harry retourne au sex shop. Peggy la cochonne le regarde toujours aussi lascivement. Il cherche une paire de menottes recouvertes d'un épais duvet rose. Louis lui a dit qu'il voulait tenter quelque chose de nouveau.

La cousine de Louis était gentille, elle ne lui posa pas de question quand il acheta plusieurs articles de bondage. Mais elle tenta de lui vendre trois godemichés réduits de 15 % apparemment. Harry avait envie de lever les yeux en l'air. Mais bien sûr, il les achète.


	11. Niall, Liam Harry

_Je suis assis en tailleur au beau milieu du lit. Les rideaux sont tirés, et la lumière tamisée. Je ne porte qu'un fin drap autour de ma taille et j'attends. J'attends depuis au moins une heure. C'est le seul ordre que j'ai reçu de la part de Derek. Il est peut être sorti pour chasser, ou alors pour se fatiguer un peu physiquement avant qu'on passe à l'action._

_Mais plus les minutes passent, plus mon impatience se transforme en excitation. Le futur proche m'est inconnu. Que va-t-il se passer ? Que va-t-il me faire ?_

_J'entends la porte claquer doucement à l'étage du dessous. J'étais tellement angoissé que je ne l'avais pas entendu revenir. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça_

**\- Tu fais quoi Ni ?**

Niall sursauta, et ferma rapidement le clapet de son ordinateur.

**\- Encore en train d'écrire tes conneries ?**

**\- Je...**

La porte claque derrière eux, laissant apparaitre un troisième jeune homme. Il tenait un sac de courses entre les mains, et secouait sa tête pour dégager les flocons de neige qui s'étaient logés dans ses mèches. Il se stoppe, en plein milieu de l'action pour regarder les deux autres.

  
**\- Quoi** ? Dit-il en voyant Niall, le visage pivoine et les coudes posés sur son ordinateur, et Harry, debout près de lui, une main sur sa hanche, et l'autre tenant une tasse de thé.

\--

**\- C'est embarrassant...**

Niall serrait son portable contre lui, de peur qu'Harry l'arrache de ses mains et découvre toute sa pathétique vie. C'était déjà assez humiliant de savoir qu'il était au courant pour...ça.

  
**\- Y a pas de mal.** Le rassura Liam, **les sœurs de Louis adorent ce genre de choses aussi. Donc, bon.**  


**\- Mais la différence là, c'est que Niall les écrit.**

Niall presse son ordinateur plus fort contre lui. Harry était gentil, mais il était assez maladroit avec ses mots. Il ne savait jamais doser.

**\- C'est ultra bizarre, de se dire que tu t'imagines faire des choses...brrr**

Il eut un frisson tellement fort qu'il renversa une petite flaque de son thé sur sa main.

  
**\- En plus, j'aime pas Teen Wolf** , ajoute-il en léchant sa main là où le thé s'était renversé.

Liam leva la main en l'air pour le stopper. Il était blotti contre Harry, partageant la chaleur de son plaid. Niall lui, avait son ordinateur pour le réchauffer. Ça, et son embrassement.

  
**\- Teen Wolf ?** Liam regarde entre Niall et Harry, cherchant surement si les deux n'étaient pas en train de se foutre de lui.

**\- Version Twilight en plus. On a la définition même d'une fangirl.**

Harry tend son bras, et l'agite de façon circulaire.

  
**\- Niall Horan, ici même**. Il se met à rire hystériquement. Harry rigolait souvent à ses propres blagues.

  
**\- Stop ! Tu le mets dans l'embarras** ! Liam frappe Harry sur sa cuisse. **C'est pas grave Niall, ne l'écoute pas cet idiot.**  


  
**\- Oui mais tu l'aimes cet idiot.** Répond Harry en embrassant Liam sur le bout de son nez. **Surtout quand je....** il murmure le reste dans l'oreille du brun. Liam se met à rougir à son tour. Il pousse Harry loin de lui, et s'assoit correctement sur le canapé. **Pas ici, pas maintenant. Mais sérieusement Niall, ce que tu fais c'est bien je trouve. Tu as un loisir autre que ne rien foutre de la journée et renverser du thé partout.**  


  
**\- Heyyyyy !** Harry lui fait une grimace, celle où il tire ses lèvres en une seule ligne, et plisse les yeux, le faisant ressembler à un crapaud trisomique.

Ça ne le rassure pas complètement, mais Niall pourra au moins dormir tranquille ce soir.

\--

La chose c'est, vous voyez, Niall adore écrire et surtout lire des fictions. Il était tombé dessus quand il avait utilisé l'ordinateur de la sœur d'une de ses amies. Sa dernière page ouverte était une scène décrivant des actes très explicites entre Sherlock et John Watson. Niall a d'abord cru que c'était juste le script de l'épisode.

Intrigué, il a cherché d'autres histoires, croyant qu'elles faisaient toutes partie de la série en question avant de se rendre compte que non. Ce n'était que de la fiction. Il avait eu vent d'un des épisodes, cherchant un programme à se regarder, et s'il se rappelait bien, John était en train de se marier.

Après plusieurs semaines de recherches, et à se convaincre que tout ça était normal, il se lança lui-même dans ses propres fictions. Au début, il était vraiment catastrophique, n'avait pas beaucoup de lecteurs et recevait beaucoup trop de critiques négatives. Mais un jour, un gars qui tenait un _Tumblr_ sur les graffiti lui donna quelques conseils. Niall ne faisait toujours pas partie des meilleurs, mais il s'était beaucoup amélioré, et s'était forgé un petit groupe de fans.

Zayn lui avait été d'une aide précieuse, mais son blog était inactif depuis quelques mois. Niall n'avait plus de nouvelles, mais il ne s'en souciait pas trop.

Harry était déjà au courant, il a découvert quand il a voulu ouvrir un fichier Word. Il n'avait pas posé de questions à Niall à l'époque. Ils venaient de se rencontrer, ça paraîtrait bizarre.

Niall vivait avec Harry quand ce dernier rencontra Liam. Et Liam travaillait dans un guichet à la station de métro. Tous les lundis matins, Harry prenait son abonnement de la semaine. Les semaines se transforment en mois, puis en deux ans. Ils sont très bruyants parfois. Surtout lorsqu'ils sont enfermés dans leur chambre.

\--

  
**\- Berk, quelle horreur !** Louis avait ouvert un pot d'oignons au vinaigre, périmé. Il faisait toujours ce genre de chose quand on le chargeait de disposer des produits dont la date de consommation avait été dépassée.

  
**\- Donne ça,** Niall lui tend un sac poubelle. Il travaille dans un supermarché, mais une fois toutes les deux semaines, il travaille plus tard pour arranger les étagères. Il est souvent, trop souvent, en équipe avec Louis, qui ne fait rien d'autre que de manger, assis sur une pile de cartons vides.

Mais il savait donner un coup de main quand Niall en avait vraiment besoin.

**\- Louis...j'ai besoin de ton aide.**

**\- Avec tes paquets de salade ou ta fiction ?**

Louis aidait parfois Niall à écrire. Enfin, il donnait les plus absurdes idées tout en sautant sur son matelas. C'était ridicule la plupart du temps, mais très utile.

**\- Les deux.**

Louis lui lance un regard du coin de l'œil, mais ne bouge pas.

**\- Je sais pas, là je suis à court. Fais genre ils sont un groupe de chanteurs, et t'es une groupie ?**

**\- C'est du déjà vu Lou. Puis j'en ai déjà fait une.**

**\- Bah j'sais pas, ce que tu fais c'est du vanilla. Pourquoi pas une partouze ?**

Voilà ce qu'il voulait dire quand Louis lui donnait les idées les plus terribles.

**\- J'y connais rien moi. J'ai jamais fait plus de deux dans un couple.**

**\- Tu rates les bonnes choses de la vie Niall, en triant les sachets de salade composée. Demande conseil à Harry, j'suis sûr qu'il en a déjà eu plein.**

Niall ne se voyait franchement pas demander une telle chose à Harry. Pourtant en rentrant, lorsqu'il trouve Harry pressé contre le plan de travail et Liam calé entre ses jambes, en train de s'embrasser, il y réfléchit sérieusement. En attendant, il court éteindre le feu du four. Il ne tient pas à manger un repas encore brulé parce que les cuisiniers n'ont pas trouvé le moyen d'arrêter de s'aspirer le visage.

Il gratte longuement sa fourchette sur son assiette pendant le repas. Il a promis à ses lecteurs de poster quelque chose de nouveau, mais il ne sait pas quoi faire. Tout a déjà été fait. Absolument tout. Enfin, pas du côté de Niall. Ses amis virtuels lui demandaient souvent d'écrire plus osé, d'arrêter les scènes de sexe trop implicites ou trop intimes. Ils voulaient quelque chose de consistant.

Il leur avait promis la chose depuis un an.

**\- Dis-moi Harry....**

Harry décolle ses lèvres assez longtemps de Liam pour lui répondre

**\- Hmm ?**

**\- Tu t'y connais en plan à trois toi ?**

**\- Si je m'y connais ?**

Cette fois ci, il s'écarte complètement de Liam et se place directement en face de Niall. S'il arrivait à se détacher de son aimant c'est que le sujet était vraiment trop alléchant pour le laisser passer. En l'occurrence, Liam prit sa cuillère et termina silencieusement son assiette.

**\- J'aurais besoin d'aide...pour écrire et je ne sais pas comment ça se passe...**

**\- Est-ce que c'est une façon très, très très très déformée de me proposer un plan avec Liam ?**

  
**\- Non !** Répond le blond précipitamment. Il envoie même sa fourchette voler à quelques mètres.

Harry qui s'était penché vers lui au-dessus de la table, se vautra sur sa chaise, visiblement déconcerté.

**\- Ah, dommage. Je ne sais pas t'expliquer en théorie. Il te faudrait de la pratique.**

**\- Mais où est ce que je vais trouver quelqu'un qui accepterait de faire un plan avec moi ?**

Harry ne répond pas. Il regarde Niall, puis se tourne vers Liam qui est en train de se découper un morceau de pain. Il pose doucement son couteau sur la table et prend une serviette.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse Harry ?**

  
**\- S'il te plait ! S'il te plait !** Il se retrouve instantanément sur les genoux de son petit copain.

\--

Niall se retrouve dans la chambre parentale, assit sur le lit, et il ne se rappelle pas du tout avoir accepté cette proposition. Harry et Liam sont en train de s'embrasser comme d'habitude, mais d'une façon que Niall n'avait jamais vue. D'habitude, ils étaient dégoutant, ils utilisaient la langue et tout. Mais là, il n'arrivait même pas à voir ou commençait la bouche de l'un et ou terminait l'autre. Il allait grimacer quand il se rendit compte que non, bientôt, ce serait à son tour, et Harry stopperait surement tout s'il voyait l'expression du visage de Niall.

Liam était allongé sur le lit, torse nu, et Harry se frottait contre lui, ses jambes de part et d'autre de son corps. Niall failli se racler la gorge pour les signaler qu'il était juste là, et qu'il pouvait encore quitter la pièce. Il se contenterait de s'inspirer d'un porno.

  
**\- Tu ne bouges pas !** Murmura Harry entre plusieurs baisers. Niall n'avait même pas commencé à se lever. **Comme c'est ta première fois...**  


  
**\- Ah bon ?** Coupe Liam en s'asseyant.

Harry pose sa main sur son torse, et le plaque violemment contre le lit.

**\- Premier plan à trois banane ! Comme c'est ta première fois, tu ne vas pas prendre de bites dans ton cul c'est...**

  
**- _Harry_ !** Crissent Niall et Liam en même temps.

**\- Vous allez arrêter de me couper ? Je disais, tu vas sucer Liam pour moi d'accord ? Lui montrer ce que tu sais faire.**

Harry disait tout ceci en défaisant le pantalon du brun. Il en faisait tout un plat, tirant lentement sur sa ceinture, mais elle se coince dans l'une des boucles alors il laisse tomber et s'attaque à ses boutons. Liam lève ses hanches pour aider Harry à retirer son jean et pousse ses pouces sous l'élastique de son boxer _Calvin Klein._  


  
**\- Prêt ?** Dit il en baissant son sous vêtement, révélant une partie de son pelvis.

  
**\- Attends**... Harry se tourne vers Niall, et le force à enlever sa chemise. **Tu as besoin de te détendre un peu alors tiens.**  


Il l'embrasse. Avec beaucoup plus de délicatesse qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Niall avait presque peur qu'Harry se mette à lui bouffer l'intérieur de la bouche, comme il sait si bien le faire. Niall sentait Harry gigoter contre lui, il se recule assez longtemps pour voir que Liam le forçait hors de son boxer. Harry était toujours le premier à être nu, et ce dans n'importe quelle situation. Il soupire et se penche vers le bouclé à nouveau.

Harry gémit, mord accidentellement sur sa lèvre et fait le mouvement pour se reculer, mais Niall plaque une main sur sa joue, l'obligeant à rester en place. Harry sourit, ou enfin tente de sourire en plein milieu de leur baiser mais ça ne coupe pas le fil de ses gémissements.

  
**\- Hmm, arrête de gigoter** Harry...grogne Liam de là où il est.

Curieux encore une fois, Niall observe les doigts de Liam disparaître agilement entre les fesses d'Harry. Ce dernier n'arrête pas de tortiller le bas de son corps, il tient fermement l'épaule de Niall, et quand celui-ci baisse les yeux, il constate qu'Harry bande. Ce n'est pas comme son érection du matin, qu'il affiche fièrement au monde quand il sort de son lit. Là, c'est plutôt impressionnant. Son membre est monté, dressé contre son nombril, et quelques gouttes de liquide pré séminal coulaient déjà. Niall allait définitivement se servir de cette image pour alimenter ses séances de branlette.

  
**\- Harry...** siffle Liam entre ses dents. C'est comme si c'était un signal. Harry tombe en avant, posant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du blond. Il respire lourdement, et son corps n'arrête pas d'être parcouru de petits sursauts. C'est excitant et flippant à la fois. Niall ne sait plus où se mettre.

**\- C'est bon, je m'occupe du reste...Niall vas-y, il t'attend...**

Harry n'était apparemment pas du genre à tout prendre en charge. Liam lui lança un regard noir, mais ne dit mot. Niall s'approche de lui d'un pas hésitant. Liam n'a toujours pas enlevé le reste de son boxer, et il lui tarde de découvrir ce qui s'y cache.

Une fois libéré, le membre de Liam rebondit sur son ventre plat et laisse une petite trace transparente sur sa peau. Lui aussi mouillait donc. Niall se demandait s'il était dans un état pareil.

**\- Doucement, prends ton temps...**

Niall a attrapé la verge avec sa petite main pour la tenir droite. Il lance quelques regards vers Liam qui semble être lui-même perdu. Il a un petit sourire béat sur son visage, et les yeux à moitié fermés. Il les clos quand Niall donne un coup de langue sur son gland. Il lèche sur toute la longueur jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit couverte d'un fin film de sa salive, puis prend enfin le membre tout entier dans sa bouche.

Harry et Liam gémissent au même moment, mais il ne sait pas où le bouclé se trouve actuellement. Liam pose sa main dans les cheveux du blond pour l'encourager à y aller. Il monte et descend sur sa verge en la tenant toujours à l'aide de sa main. Ce n'était pas du tout comment il avait prévu de finir sa soirée, mais ce n'était pas si mal après tout.

  
**\- Suce le bien Niall.** La voix d'Harry était tout près. Il pose son doigt sur Liam et attend que Niall redescende sur son membre pour le fourrer à l'intérieur de la bouche de l'irlandais.

  
**\- Hfmp...** Son doigt toujours capturé entre les lèvres de Niall, Harry le bouge au même rythme des vas et viens du blond. Il entend Liam gémir lorsqu'il sent la pression s'ajouter autour de son membre.

**\- C'est ça...tu vas m'aider à mieux me préparer s'il te plait...tu vois comment sa bite est énorme ? Ça ne va jamais rentrer.**

Niall manque de s'étouffer quand Harry attrape sa main libre et insère ses doigts dans sa bouche. Il se sent presque comme une marionnette, avec Liam qui le pousse sur son membre, et Harry qui guide sa main vers le bas de son dos. Il ne peut pas tout faire en même temps. C'est avec regret qu'il se tire en arrière pour porter toute son attention vers Harry. Ce dernier se remet encore à califourchon sur Liam, son derrière fait face à Niall. Il a déjà deux doigts fourrés en lui, et tient toujours le poignet du blond. Niall hésite un moment, avant de porter un doigt humide vers la raie du bouclé. Il force lentement un doigt en lui, aux côtés des siens, et pousse jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus.

Harry devient extrêmement bruyant à ce moment-là.

Il ne peut plus se contenir, il ne peut plus ignorer son érection coincée dans son pantalon. De sa main non utilisée, il ouvre maladroitement son jean, et pousse un soupir quand il met enfin la main sur sa queue.

Liam apparemment se sent un peu délaissé puisqu'il plante méchamment ses ongles dans le dos d'Harry. Celui-ci lui tire la langue avant de se retourner. Niall n'avait pas vu son visage jusqu'à maintenant.

Ses cheveux attachés en chignon sont tombés sur son visage. Ses joues son rouges, remplies de sang. En fait, son visage tout entier semble avoir été pris d'une bouffée de chaud. Niall l'embrasse à nouveau. Il l'embrasse pendant qu'Harry se positionne au-dessus du membre de Liam.

Il mêle sa langue à celle du bouclé quand ce dernier s'abaisse lentement sur son amant.

**\- Niall...attrape moi s'il te plait...**

Liam et Niall l'agrippent en même temps par les hanches. Ils guident doucement Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement assit sur le bassin de Liam. Il commence à bouger tout en s'accrochant au cou du blond.

  
**\- Ni...merde, du coup on t'a...** Harry attrape la verge de Niall et donne quelques caresses avec son poing fermé. **Liam...par derrière, je vais...**  


Liam réagit automatiquement. Il pousse Harry contre lit, sans sortir de lui, et le positionne sur ses mains et genoux. Il se met presque aussitôt à pousser fermement ses hanches contre lui. Entre deux coups de reins, Harry se redresse assez longtemps pour prendre Niall en bouche. Il ne peut pas trop bouger, avec la force que Liam usait sur lui, mais ça suffisait pour créer une sorte de friction. Niall ne savait pas qu'il était aussi près du bord. Il jouit exceptionnellement vite sans prévenir, mais Harry avale le tout sans broncher. Il continue de sucer Niall jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se recule. Son membre était devenu trop sensible.

  
**\- Déjà fini ?** Commente Liam le souffle coupé.

**\- C'est pas ma faute...vous êtes-oh _wow._**

Liam avait attrapé Harry par-dessous les aisselles pour l'obliger à se tenir debout sur ses genoux. Il entoure ses bras autour du bouclé pour le tenir en place, et continue de pilonner en lui. Il semble ne jamais s'arrêter. Harry bascule sa tête vers l'arrière pour la poser contre l'épaule de Liam, et ouvre la bouche grand pour laisser passer de long râles. Liam pousse encore une lui, une deux, puis trois fois avant de s'immobiliser. Il mord l'oreille d'Harry avant de pousser un gémissement. Harry sort un son similaire lorsqu'il sent la semence chaude de son amant couler en lui.

Lentement, ils reprennent leur souffle. Liam pousse Harry à bout de bras et celui-ci tombe à la renverse. Immédiatement, il se met sur les cuisses de Niall et commence à se frotter contre sa peau.

  
**\- Ça t'a plu Ni ?** Dit-il avec une pointe de malice dans sa voix. Niall sent le sperme toujours légèrement tiède couler hors du corps d'Harry pour venir s'étaler sur sa cuisse. C'est obscène et peut être un peu sale, mais il pose ses doigts dedans pour en avoir le gout. A cette vue, Harry vient enfin.

\--

  
**\- Nialllllll tu es un monstre !** Louis était en train de manger un paquet de Mars surgelés **. J'ai dû mettre un filtre parental sur l'ordi de ma sœur quand j'ai appris qu'elle lisait tes cochonneries**.

**\- Et alors ? Elle a le droit ?**

**\- Le dernier truc que t'a posé était un peu trop descriptif....pour son âge.**

Niall pose son carton rempli de carottes rappées périmées.

**\- Ah parce que tu lis toi aussi ?**

  
**\- J'ai besoin de m'inspirer. Laisse-moi.** Il se lève pour aller trier les pots de yaourt.


	12. Zayn Harry Louis

Harry était allongé par terre, contre son lit dans une chambre d'hôtel, il grignotait des chips en regardant un programme culinaire sur sa télévision. Il était justement en train de noter une recette sur un plat de gambas quand la douce (atroce) mélodie de Marimba retentit.

C'était Zayn. Ce qui était bizarre puisque Zayn n'appelait jamais. Et de toute façon, il était à Bradford et Harry à LA donc le décalage horaire était surement terrible. Harry lui avait promis de lui envoyer un message dès qu'il allait dormir. Il vérifia l'heure, mais il était définitivement trop tôt pour qu'il s'endorme maintenant.

Il décrocha en mettant la télévision en sourdine.

**\- Allô?**

**\- Hmm Harry ...**

  
**\- Qu'est ce qui se passe Zayn?** Harry se redresse rapidement. **Tu vas bien?**  


**\- Oui...je voulais juste prendre de tes hmm...nouvelles.**

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa voix était lointaine et ce n'était pas juste dut au fait qu'il était à plusieurs milliers de bornes.

**\- D'accord...qu'est ce que tu fais en ce moment ?**

Harry entendit des chuchotements puis un bruit de crissement de ressors.

  
**\- Zayn ?** Tente-il encore. **Tu as des ennuis ?**  


**\- Non je...je ne peux pas faire ça...**

  
**\- Vas y !!** Susurre une voix à l'autre bout du fil. Harry a du mal à la reconnaître.

  
**\- Je suis dans mon...dans mon lit.** Répond Zayn en gémissant.

**\- Tu es sur que ça va ?**

Il était juste parti en Californie pour visiter quelques maisons avec Samantha. Elle voulait s'y installer et avait demandé l'avis d'expert d'Harry. Malgré le fait qu'il ne s'y connaissait pas du tout. Sam était enceinte, et avait prévu de se marier dans les trois mois qui suivaient. Harry se demandait parfois pourquoi et comment il s'est retrouvé embarqué dans une telle situation.

**\- Hmm oui, tu me manque Harry...**

  
**\- Toi aussi Zayn.** Répond Harry doucement en traçant des cercles sur la moquette.

C'était l'une des choses les plus difficiles. Laisser ses amis, et surtout Zayn. Entre eux, ça avait commencé avec des regards méprisants et des disputes juvéniles. Puis ça s'est transformé en de caresses et baisers échangés sous les couvertures d'une multitude de chambres d'hôtel. Juste une semaine, s'était il dit en embarquant il y a deux jours. Juste une semaine, et il pourra enfin profiter de son temps de vacances avec lui.

**\- Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu faisais...**

**\- Je regardais un truc sur des gambas. Tu aimes les gambas ? Je t'en ferais quand je rentre...**

Zayn ne répond pas tout de suite, mais Harry entend. Il entend des bruits à l'autre bout du fil, comme si Zayn n'était pas immobile. Comme s'il était en mouvement. Pourtant, il avait dit qu'il était dans son lit.

**\- Zayn ? Tu es seul ?**

  
**\- Oui....** Répond-il. Harry ne le croit pas.

Puis soudainement , il a un petit cri.

**\- Aaah...n-non. J'suis pas seul.**

Harry reconnait le ton de sa voix. C'est le même ton qu'il emploie quand il est fatigué, ou excité. Il gémit exactement de cette façon quand...oh.

**\- Qui ?**

**\- Je...uh, je...**

Harry serre sa main autour de son portable. Ce n'est pas comme si Zayn n'avait pas le droit. Ils avaient un accord. Leur couple était ouvert. Ils avaient le loisir d'aller voir ailleurs si l'envie les prenait. La situation ne dérangeait pas Harry au début. Il s'était même retrouvé à coucher avec deux ou trois gars pendant l'un de ses innombrables séjours loin de Londres. Il ne savait pas trop comment Zayn gérait ses propres besoins.

Ils étaient ensemble, sans vraiment l'être. Harry avait toujours une chance de se détacher quand il en avait envie. Alors pourquoi ressentait-il une pointe de jalousie au fond de son cœur ?

**\- Zayn ! Qui ?**

**\- Louis. C'est Louis.**

  
**\- Louis ?** Harry ne peut empêcher de répondre sèchement. C'est tout à fait normal. Zayn a le droit. Mais Louis ?

  
**\- Salut Harry !** Dit une troisième voix. Et...oui, c'est bien lui. Harry sait que Zayn n'a pas franchi le pas de l'amitié uniquement avec lui. Il sait qu'avant lui, il y avait Liam. Mais ce dernier s'est trouvé une copine, et il a l'air d'en être franchement amoureux. De toute façon, il disait que c'était rien. Juste un moyen de décompresser. Le faire seul suffisait, mais à deux, c'était carrément mieux.

La seule différence est que Zayn n'a jamais embrassé Liam. Il ne s'est jamais blotti contre lui la nuit, ou lui a raconté des histoires de son enfance. Il adorait Liam, mais pas au point de passer toute une journée et toute une nuit allongé a côté de lui pour regarder des vieux programmes de télévision.

**\- Qu'est ce que vous...**

**\- J'avais envie de t'entendre....Lou hmm vas y continue juste là...**

**\- Comment ?**

**\- Sur le lit, allongé sur le ventre, il est en train de me...**

**\- Complètement nu Zayn ?**

**\- Ouais. Oui, Harry.**

Harry le voyait, allongé contre des draps en coton ou en soie, peu importe. Il savait ce que Louis était en train de lui faire. Il était lui aussi surement nu, le visage plongé entre les fesses du métis. Il l'empoignait aussi surement par les hanches, parce que Zayn adorait ça. Se faire attraper presque sauvagement, pour l'empêcher de bouger. Harry sent la région sud de son corps se réveiller.

**\- C'est comment ?**

**\- C'est...sa langue, et sa _ohh_.**

Il commence définitivement à bander maintenant. A entendre Zayn gémir de cette façon. Ça fait un bout de temps qu'ils n'ont pas eu de moment à eux. Mais maintenant qu'ils ont du temps, Harry est loin et Zayn se fait lécher le cul par l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Ce n'est pas juste. C'est complètement injuste. Harry pose une main sur son torse, et sent à quel point son cœur s'est mit à s'affoler.

**\- C'est ce qu'on fait alors, Zayn ?**

Il ne répond pas. Mais il est particulièrement bruyant. D'habitude, il se contente juste de petits gémissements. Harry se demande s'il fait exprès de crier aussi fort juste pour lui.

**\- Mets moi en haut parleur. Je veux que Louis m'entende aussi.**

  
**\- C'est bon** , dit Zayn après quelques secondes. **Il t'entend.**  


**\- Lou ? Tu sais ce qu'il aime ? Quand tu plante tes ongles dans sa peau et quand tu le baise avec ta langue, il adore vas y. Je veux l'entendre.**

Zayn pousse un cri, et se met à respirer plus lourdement dans le combiné. Il chantonne le prénom d'Harry, supplie Louis d'aller plus vite, plus profond. Harry ne peut plus se contenir, il glisse une main dans son pantalon de jogging.

  
**\- Arrêtes de bouger** ! Aboie Louis. Puis le bruit d'une claque retentit. Zayn crie encore.

Harry prend une grande inspiration. Si c'est ce qu'ils allaient faire, autant y aller jusqu'au bout. Il met sa main autour de sa queue et commence à se branler en douceur. Il entend tout. Des gémissements que pousse le métis aux bruits de succion que produit la langue de Louis. Il entend tout, mais il aimerait tellement être là. Il maudit Sam mentalement, puis s'excuse aussitôt à son égard. Puis surtout, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à elle quand il avait une main fermée autour de son pénis.

  
**\- Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ?** Demande Louis.

**\- Dis moi dans quel état il est...**

**\- Complètement...son corps est tout chaud, on voit la trace de mes doigts sur son cul Harry...il n'arrête pas de dire ton prénom.**

  
**\- Bien,** dit Harry en souriant de satisfaction. Il n'était peut être pas présent avec eux, mais même loin, c'est lui qui prenait tout en charge. **Tu vas le baiser maintenant ?**  


**\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on avait prévu mais...**

**\- Fais le !**

Harry commençait sérieusement à se toucher maintenant qu'il avait une image mentale du pakistanais. Il soulève ses hanches pour baisser son pantalon, puis s'appuie sur le lit afin de s'installer plus confortablement. Il regarde son membre, dur et épais, qui est posé contre sa cuisse, et le reprend en main.

  
**\- Harry je te veux toi...** pleurniche Zayn **. Pourquoi t'es pas...putain...**  


Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais Zayn n'arrêtait pas de lui demander pourquoi il n'était pas là. Pourquoi il n'était pas là quand il avait besoin de lui. Puis ses mots devinrent inintelligibles. Il avait surement la tête enfouie dans un oreiller.

**\- Vas y Louis...baise moi. Fais le regretter.**

Maintenant, Zayn était juste en train de le narguer. Le bruit de claquement de peaux était distinct. Les gémissements de Zayn et Louis aussi. Harry ne s'empêcha d'y joindre les siens.

**\- Est-ce que tu te touche Harry ? Est-ce que tu entends comment il me....bien.**

**\- Oui, Zayn, j'entends tout.**

**\- Tu voudrais que ce soit toi ?**

Harry grogne en serrant son poing autour de sa verge. C'était une chose de coucher avec d'autres gens. C'en était une autre d'appeler son a priori petit copain, pour venir étaler ses ébats sexuels devant son visage. Ou en l'occurrence, dans ses oreilles.

**\- Baise le plus fort Lou...détruit le.**

**\- A ton service.**

Zayn commence à lancer une série de jurons, puis il se met à insulter Harry à travers le téléphone. Ses mots son incohérents, il prend une inspiration entre chaque phrase, comme si chaque coup contre son point sensible lui coupait le souffle. Harry accélère le mouvement de sa main. Il a vraiment envie d'être là, d'être celui entre les jambes de Zayn. L'attraper par les hanches pour le pilonner jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus le bas de son corps.

Il ordonne à Louis de faire exactement cette même chose.

**\- Enfoiré...Harry t'es qu'un...**

  
**\- Ferme là.** Le coupe Louis.

Harry a envie de rire. Il allait dire la même chose. Il ne sait pas ce qui se passe, mais cinq minutes plus tard, il entend Louis ordonner à Zayn d'ouvrir la bouche pour le sucer. Il lui demande de le terminer, d'avaler tout jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Harry éjacule partout lorsque Zayn murmure son prénom en sanglotant. Si Zayn se met à pleurer, c'est que le sexe a été bon.

**\- On va recommencer Harry. A chaque fois que tu t'en vas. On va recommencer jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes, à chaque fois. Et quand tu rentreras, et qu'on baisera, tu te souviendras que tu n'as pas été le seul.**

Il ne répond pas. Il flotte encore dans son esprit. Il sent encore, l'impact de son orgasme. Quand il reprend enfin son souffle, il agrippe son smartphone.

**\- Non Zayn. Tu ne feras rien du tout. Tu vas attendre que je rentres. Tu vas attendre.**

**\- Et si je...**

**\- Tu vas. Attendre, Zayn.**

Il raccroche, puis lâche un soupir. Il est jaloux. Mais il va y remédier dès qu'il repose le pied en Angleterre.


	13. Ziall

[Il est là](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2778791/)  

 

Je l'ai posté ailleurs parce que les tags sont importants à lire


	14. Zouis ( and a lil bit of Liam)

**\- C'est encore long?**

**  
\- Encore un coup de poudre mon chou.**

  
Louis claqua la langue en se relâchant sur sa chaise. Une heure qu'il était assis à poireauter tandis qu'on lui poudrait le visage. Il avait carrément l'impression qu'on lui mettait une seconde peau. Il bidouille sur son téléphone en attendant que Jeff termine sa mise en beauté.

  
**\- Voilà, tu es parfait.** Dit le maquilleur en frappant dans ses mains de manière fort irritable. Louis se lève en ajustant son peignoir.

  
**\- Merci, t'es un as.** Il a juste le temps de l'embrasser sur la joue, qu'un bras le tire déjà vers les vestiaires.

Trois fois par semaine, il se fait bichonner, pomponner, maquiller coiffer puis habiller et littéralement porter vers le petit studio là où il passait entre une et trois heures à se faire photographier.

Il n'était pas mannequin de grande renommée mais il posait pour de petites revues (gays) et n'hésitait pas à faire tomber ses vêtements si le thème du shooting le lui imposait. Aujourd'hui on le forçait à entrer dans un trois pièce sombre. Tout lui moulait déjà à la perfection, il n'avait pas besoin de l'habilleuse qui accourait déjà vers lui avec son mètre mesureur en bouche.

**\- C'est bon, c'est bon ça me va, regarde...** Il ouvrir les pan de sa veste révélant le veston gris sombre qui était assorti a la couleur du reste de son costume. 

  
**\- Mais tu n'as pas bien ajusté ta cravate**   
**\- C'est pas grave. On l'enlève, voilà.**   


  
Il tapa sur ses mains et l'envoya aller se chercher un café. Dans le studio, la scène entait déjà installée. Il y avait un canapé en cuir couleur bordeaux posé juste devant un fond noir. A côté se trouvait une petite table là ou étaient surement rangés les produits nécessaire dont il aurait besoin en plein milieu de sa séance. 

Ah, on a oublié de vous dire, Louis est un acteur porno. 

  
Il n'est pas connu et adulé comme Jake Bass et compagnie, mais lui aussi a un cul à en faire tourner des têtes et il est doté d'une souplesse qui peut donner des résultats très intéressants dans un lit.

**\- Tu es prêt Lou? Aujourd'hui tu travailles pas seul, il faut qu'on te présente à ton partenaire....**   


  
Il filmait avec Liam aujourd'hui, enfin, il jouait et Liam le filmait. Il était encore jeune dans le métier, définitivement plus jeune que les autres metteurs en scène ici. Louis se demandait parfois comment il s'est retrouvé à filmer des scènes pornographiques mais peut-être qu'il aime juste la chose.

\- **Débarque fraichement du Pakistan, tous frais compris, il vient juste d'être déballé. Fais le entrer Dan...**

Louis qui s'était assis sur le canapé se redresse en vitesse lorsqu'il aperçoit l'homme ou non, plutôt l'ange divin avec lequel il allait tourner. Ses yeux d'un mélange de brun et de vert étaient plissés, regardant droit devant lui. Il faisait une moue. Non pas qu'il soit triste ou énervé mais cela semblait être l'expression générale de son visage. Ses cheveux étaient longs, pour un homme, séparés par une raie au milieu qui les faisait tomber en cascade sur son visage.

**\- Superbe hein** ! Dit Liam en câblant quelques fils.

 

Il avait raison. Cet homme était magnifique. Il se leve pour aller le saluer.

**\- Louis** dit-il en posant sa main sur sa veste militaire kaki. En dessous il portait un t shirt fin en lin dont le col avait été coupé en V. Sa tenue était ensuite complétée par un pantalon en cuir noir et des godillots à lacets. Louis se sentait presque mal à l'aise dans son costume. Presque.

L'homme tourne son regard vers le sien et fronce légèrement les sourcils. Il baisse les yeux pour jauger Louis, surement sur son physique et le coin de ses lèvres se relève. Mais c'est si subtil que Louis a l'impression d'avoir rêvé le geste.

Il se penche vers Louis et l'attrape doucement par sa mâchoire.

**\- Zayn...** dit-il dans le creux de son oreille en caressant son pouce juste sous le lobe. Louis frissonne. Zayn glisse sa main de telle sorte qu'elle se retrouvé plaqué contre sa nuque, et il rapproche leurs visages.

**\- Zayn Malik** dit-il encore d'une voix douce et suave, avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Louis. Il le fait brièvement, mais la pression est assez forte pour que Louis sente une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Zayn Malik était quelqu'un d'important, ou du moins, dégageait une prestance impressionnante, presque divine.

Louis se tourna vers Liam, confus. Oui, ils allaient faire des choses beaucoup plus salaces que ça mais ce simple échange l'avait rendu presque mal à l'aise.

Liam lui sourit simplement, en continuant d'ajuster les lumières. D'habitude, le studio grouillait de monde, mais là, ils étaient seuls tous les trois. Zayn se fit appeler vers la salle de maquillage, et Louis en profita pour lâcher le souffle qu'il retenait.

**\- Impressionnant non?**  
 **\- Il arrive vraiment du Pakistan?**  
 **\- Non, il habite à Londres depuis six ans, je ressors juste la même vanne pour voir la réaction des gens. Viens par là**. Liam tire Louis vers lui par le pan de sa veste, et se met à lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

**\- Vous vous connaissez?**  
 **\- Zayn et moi...on a un passé, mais maintenant il est mannequin et fait parfois quelques pornos soft.**  
 **\- C'est ce qu'on fait alors?** Répond Louis tandis que Liam arrangeait son col. **Du soft?**  
 **\- Non, comme tu es une star montante et que Zayn a besoin de...enfin voilà, il fera avec toi sa toute première scène.**  
 **\- Hard?**  
 **\- On va dire qu'il va aller un peu plus en profondeur. Bon, le scénario maintenant.**

C'était simple. Il n'y en avait pas. Louis serait simplement assis sur son canapé, sirotant un verre, ou feuilletant un bouquin. Puis Zayn ferait son entrée et les choses progresseraient à partir de là. Louis s'installe et le reste du staff arrive enfin avec tout le reste du matériel.

**\- Je sais que c'est pas ton truc préféré mais.....** Lui dit une brune. S

Louis fait une grimace en observant la jeune femme qui défaisait rapidement la fermeture de son pantalon.

**\- Attends Soph,** l'interrompt Liam **on va faire quelques prises d'abord puis ensuite tu pourras...**  
 **\- D'accord** répond-elle en refermant le zip. 

La lumière fut braquée sur lui. A cet instant, Louis se rendit compte que la pièce était bien plus décorée qu'il ne le pensait. A vrai dire, il n'a jamais était le meilleur pour faire dans le détail. Il voyait tout en grand. Rien de fixe, rien de précis. On lui ordonna de se mettre debout contre la bibliothèque, ce qu'il fit. Il retire sa veste et la positionne sur le crochet à côté. Il fait semblant de rechercher un livre, mais s'il est honnête, la lecture n'est pas une chose qu'il apprécierait faire actuellement.

La porte s'ouvre et se ferme derrière lui, il se retourne pour faire face au nouveau venu. Il a appris à ignorer les caméras depuis, surtout celle qui se trouve juste à sa gauche. Mais parfois il lui arrive de lancer un regard vers l'appareil, ou en général vers la personne qui tenait le matériel. La plupart du temps, c'était Liam.

Zayn Malik n'est pas humain. Il ne porte plus son t shirt, mais une chemise noire cintrée, avec les boutons du haut défaits jusqu'au niveau de son nombril. Ses cheveux sont à présent plaqués en arrière, et Louis remarque qu'on ne lui a pas obligé de se raser, lui. Il a toujours ses grosses bottes aux pieds, mais il a troqué son pantalon contre un autre. Un autre beaucoup plus serré et ajusté. Liam frappe dans ses mains à sa vue, et les caméras arrêtent de tourner immédiatement.

**\- Bon, on va commencer. Jess, fais attention à ton spot, il a tendance à ne pas éclairer le bon angle.**

La dite hoche la tête en reprenant son poste. Sophia revient à la charge alors que trois paires de mains sont à nouveau posées sur Zayn. Une pour lui remettre un peu de poudre, une pour réajuster sa chemise, et la dernière pour faire tomber une mèche de ses cheveux devant ses yeux.

  
**\- Laisse...** Louis pose une main sur celle de la brune pour arrêter ses mouvements. **J'y arriverais cette fois ci.**  


**\- T'en es sur ? Parce que sinon....**

**\- T'inquiète. Je bande déjà un peu depuis qu'il est entré ici.**

Ils se tournent tous les deux vers Zayn qui regarde toujours et encore autour de lui, avec cet air mystérieux qu'il porte naturellement.

  
**\- J'avoue que...** Sophia hausse les épaules, et lui tend un préservatif et du lubrifiant. **Avec ou sans ? Vous êtes tous les deux clean mais...Zayn est d'accord pour qu'on y aille à nu.**  


  
**\- Je verrais. Merci.** Il met les objets dans la poche de son pantalon.

Le studio grouille encore de monde, mais bientôt, il se vide petit à petit. Il ne reste plus que les metteurs en scène et les deux acteurs. Liam est penché contre son trépied, casquette _Batman_ posée à l'envers sur la tête et les mains ancrées profondément dans ses poches.

**\- Vous êtes prêts les gars ? C'est bon, allez...action !**

Louis reprend sa position de départ, seulement, cette fois ci, il y a une paire de mains qui se posent sur ses épaules. Il prend une grande inspiration avant de faire un pas en arrière, pour plaquer son corps contre celui de Zayn. Ils n'ont pas besoin de dialogue, les gestes suffisent largement. Zayn glisse lentement ses bras sous ceux de Louis pour joindre ses mains devant les boutons de son veston. Il les défait en prenant son temps, déposant un baiser sur la nuque du mécheux à chaque fois qu'il séparait un bouton de son attache. Il sentait bon, l'odeur d'une eau de Cologne très forte et douce à la fois.

Une fois le veston retiré, Zayn se presse à nouveau contre lui, et parcours ses mains le long de son corps. Il pousse son bas ventre contre son derrière, en faisant de petites rotations.

**\- Hmmm qu'est-ce que tu as là ?**

  
**\- Surprise ?** Lui répond Zayn doucement.

Louis pose ses mains sur celles de son partenaire, et le force à les faire descendre vers son entre jambe, là où il cache sa propre érection. Zayn mordille doucement sur la peau de sa nuque lorsqu'il referme ses doigts autour de sa bosse.

  
**\- Surprise ?** Dit Louis en souriant en coin.

Il entend Liam murmurer quelque chose non loin de lui, mais il sent surtout Zayn, en train de déboucler sa ceinture pour avoir le libre accès à sa braguette. Il ne perd pas de temps, et fourre directement sa main dans le boxer de Louis. Il attrape son membre et le tire hors de son vêtement. Zayn commence à le branler avec un rythme lent, tout en léchant continuellement dans le creux de son cou. Il bouge sa main tout le long de sa longueur, caresse son pouce sur la fente, et se plaque plus fermement contre Louis à chaque fois que ce dernier bascule ses hanches vers l'avant.

Louis plaque une main contre le mur pour se tenir. Il enroule l'autre autour de sa queue, autour de la main de Zayn, et accompagne ses vas et viens. Zayn continue de le masturber, continue de le branler jusqu'à lui soutirer quelques gémissements.

  
**\- T'aimes ça uh...t'aime quand j'caresse ta grosse queue bien dure hein ?** Susurre-t-il dans l'oreille du châtain en plaquant férocement ses hanches contre son postérieur.

Intérieurement, Louis grogne. Zayn voulait avoir du hard ? Il allait en avoir. Il se force hors de l'étreinte de Zayn et le pousse contre le mur. Il le regarde dans les yeux, rien qu'une seconde. Et Zayn a ce sourire en coin sur le visage, comme pour le défier. C'est ça, Zayn le défiait. Et il allait perdre.

Il écrase ses lèvres contre celles du pakistanais, en le poussant un peu plus dans le mur. Louis y met du sien tout de suite, l'embrassant presque avec violence. Il alterne entre baiser courts et vifs, et de longues poussées de sa langue contre la bouche du brun. Zayn lève une jambe et l'accroche au mollet de Louis, c'est tout ce dont il a besoin pour attraper Zayn par le bas de ses cuisses, et le soulever contre le mur. Zayn entoure presque aussitôt ses bras autour du cou de Louis, et l'embrasse avec tout autant d'excitation.

Louis en oublie presque qu'il est actuellement en train de tourner une scène. Mais il entend quelqu'un se racler la gorge derrière lui, et sait qu'il faut qu'il passe à autre chose. Qui est de forcer Zayn à se mettre sur ses genoux, et à balancer sa bite juste sous son visage.

  
**\- Mains derrière le dos.** Ordonne-t-il en baissant entièrement son pantalon. Il enlève un à un les boutons de sa chemise mais la garde sur ses épaules. Juste au cas où.

Zayn s'exécute en souriant légèrement. Il ouvre la bouche quand Louis le lui demande, et reste immobile. Louis pose le bout de son membre sur la langue tendue du métis et commence à l'enfoncer. Zayn le regarde droit dans les yeux quand il ferme ses lèvres autour de son gland. Il glisse de haut en bas sur sa verge, suçant abondamment quand il atteignait le bout rosé. Ses joues se creusent, laissant apparaître ses pommettes proéminentes et semblait descendre plus bas à chaque fois. Vint le moment ou son nez touchait le pubis du mécheux, et il reste droit, prenant de grandes bouffées d'air à travers son nez.

Le temps semble être interminable, mais Zayn est toujours là, avec la totalité de sa bite enfouie en lui jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Il se retire pour prendre son souffle. Sa salive a recouvert toute la surface du membre. Il y en a tellement, qu'elle se met à couler lentement jusque vers le gland. Zayn observe, silencieusement tandis qu'une goutte fait son chemin jusque vers le bout, et sort sa langue pour laper ses propres fluides.

C'est...obscène, méchamment excitant. Louis force Zayn sur sa queue encore, et il le prend jusqu'à l'avaler littéralement.

**\- Tu veux que j'te baise la bouche ?**

Zayn se recule momentanément pour hocher la tête. Il regarde vers Louis, en clignant doucement des yeux. Sa bouche est grande ouverte, et sa coiffure est légèrement tombée, mais il a l'air prêt.

Louis rame en lui, d'avant en arrière, à un rythme qui ne peut pas être plaisant pour le pakistanais, mais il ferme les yeux en relâchant sa mâchoire. A un moment, Louis pousse trop fort, ou peut-être que le corps de Zayn protestait enfin, il se met à tousser, et cracher vers le sol. C'est une chose qui avait tendance à énerver Louis, et surtout Liam lors du montage final, mais cette fois ci, c'était comme un accord silencieux.

D'habitude, Liam aurait dit aux gens d'arrêter de tourner, de laisser l'acteur reprendre son souffle. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne disait rien. Louis et Liam regardaient Zayn, complètement fascinés par lui.

**\- T'en a eu assez ?**

Zayn fait non de la tête, mais Louis l'attrape déjà par les épaules pour le mettre sur pieds. Son érection a triplé de volume, et doit être surement douloureuse. Louis met sa main dessus en agrippant fermement.

\- **Tu veux te libérer ?**  


  
**\- Hmm !** Zayn bouge la tête de haut en bas en se mordant la lèvre.

**\- Tu vas être gentil pour moi et baisser ton pantalon d'accord ?**

Il fait de suite ce qui lui est ordonné en poussant un soupir de soulagement lorsque sa queue se dresse devant lui. Louis se tourne, et refait enfin face aux caméras.

  
**\- Donnez-moi deux secondes**. Dit-il à Liam qui fait signe aux autres de couper leurs appareils. **On peut avoir de l'eau ?**  


Liam lui lance une bouteille et un drap pour se couvrir, mais il est étrangement silencieux. Louis se contente d'hausser les épaules en dévissant le bouchon de la bouteille.

**\- Tiens, tu en as plus besoin que moi.**

  
**\- Merci,** lui répond Zayn avec un sourire sincère cette fois ci.

\- **Est-ce que ça va ? Je n'ai pas été trop rude ?**  


  
**\- Ca va** , dit-il en chuchotant. **Tu aurais pu y aller plus fort. Tu vas me niquer maintenant ?**  


Comme dans chaque film porno qui se respecte, les acteurs sont préparés à l'avance ou hors caméra. Zayn avait déjà passé les trente minutes avant le shoot à se dilater avec un sex toy, sous le regard attentif de Liam qui était apparemment un expert.

**\- Lou, capote ou pas ? Zayn ?**

**\- J'veux un creampie, alors sans.**

  
**\- Jésus...** s'écrie Liam en plaquant une main sur son visage.

Louis a presque peur d'être de trop à ce moment-là. Il sort la bouteille de lubrifiant et s'installe sur le canapé pour s'installer. A côté, Zayn est en train d'ôter ses bottes. Il a replacé son membre dans son pantalon, mais il a toujours cette bosse devant. Très bien.

  
**\- Faut qu'on reprenne avant que tu ne débande complètement Lou.** Liam fait remarquer avant de s'agenouiller entre les cuisses de Louis. Il étale le lubrifiant tout le long de sa verge et donne quelques coups de poignets sur la longueur.

\- **C'est inquiétant non, le fait que tu puisses attraper ma bite en me regardant droit dans les yeux...**  


  
**\- Bah quoi ?** Lui répond Liam. **J'peux même te sucer si j'en ai envie.**  


  
**\- T'es bizarre...** Louis grimace.

Maintenant que lui et Zayn sont prêts, ils prennent place et attendent le signal. Dès qu'il est annoncé, Zayn se penche contre le dossier du canapé et Louis se place derrière lui pour baisser légèrement son jean. De toute façon, il était trop serré pour pouvoir descendre plus bas que ses fesses. Louis écarte ses chairs à l'aide de ses deux mains et y plaque sa verge. Son trou est luisant de lubrifiant, déjà préparé et surtout, il n'attend qu'à être fourré. Il glisse plusieurs fois son membre le long de sa raie puis il le pénètre.

Zayn est chaud et serré à la fois, mais son corps s'ouvre facilement pour laisser passer l'épais membre en lui. Louis s'accroche à ses hanches pour pouvoir entrer en lui plus profondément.

  
**\- Mmh, _merde_.** Grogne Zayn entre ses dents quand Louis se met à bouger. **Vas-y, c'est bon...**  


Il y va franchement. Zayn poussait son derrière contre son entrejambe à chaque fois que Louis basculait vers l'avant. Devant eux, Liam les fixait intensément, laissant le soin à l'un des autres caméraman de filmer l'action. Son visage était fermé, et son regard noir. Louis ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait, mais il lui fit un clin d'œil et souleva une jambe du métis pour continuer d'aller et venir en lui. Le regard de Liam s'adoucit, mais l'expression de son visage ne tombe pas. Néanmoins, il reprend sa caméra et s'approche pour filmer en gros plan.

Zayn gémit contre le canapé, il a une main enfouie entre ses jambes. Louis claque sa main sur le côté pour y placer la sienne, et se met à masturber le pakistanais à la même vitesse que ses coups de bassin.

**\- Tu viens Zayn ? Tu jouis ?**

Il pousse un cri rauque mais ne donne pas de réponse, Louis accélère le mouvement de sa main, il sent le membre de Zayn pulser entre ses doigts il sent qu'il ne va pas tarder à se libérer.

\- **Regarde Liam...** chuchote Louis dans son oreille, bien trop bas pour que les micros puissent l'entendre. **Regarde le quand tu jute, et peut être que si tu restes gentil, lui aussi te fourrera juste après moi.**  


Zayn lève la tête, et orgasme dès qu'il voit le regard du brun posé sur lui. Il contracte ses muscles, et Louis ne tarde pas à suivre, emplissant le métis de sa semence. Zayn se retourne pour appuyer son dos sur le dossier, et Louis se penche pour l'embrasser. Il n'en a pas eu assez. Mais Liam ne tarde pas à ordonner le « coupez » final. On leur tend des serviettes et des peignoirs.

Sophia est immédiatement aux côtés de Louis tandis que Liam s'occupe de porter Zayn sur son épaule.

**\- Lâche-moi cavernard**

  
**\- C'est même pas un mot qui existe Zayn, il te faut une douche...** répond Liam en l'entrainant.

**\- Crois pas qu'on a pas tous vu ta gaule Liam. Allez, amuse-toi bien seul avec ta trique. Moi j'ai une douche à prendre, avec un fraichement débarqué du Pakistan.**

Sans broncher, Liam laisse Louis prendre Zayn dans ses bras, et le porter jusque vers les douches.

-x-

Ils sont depuis à peine cinq minutes dans la grande baignoire, que la porte s'ouvre, et Liam se permet d'entrer dans leur bain, ne portant rien d'autre que sa fichue casquette.

  
**\- Pourquoi tu ne fais pas du porno Liam ?** s'écrie Louis en voyant la monstrueuse chose qui lui servait de pénis.

  
**\- Je lui ai toujours dit...** sourit Zayn en se frottant les bras. **Mais c'est ma candidature qu'il a envoyé à la place. Tu regrettes ?**  


Liam regarde longuement entre les deux hommes avant de tirer Louis vers lui.

**\- Non, au lieu de parler, suce moi Louis.**


	15. zianourry ( Harry centric)

Des inconnus. Ce sont tous des inconnus, mais il a été appelé. Il est payé pour ça. Il est à genoux, en plein milieu d'une pièce. En plein milieu d'un groupe d'hommes. Devant lui il y en a trois, derrière, le quatrième va et vient en lui depuis quelques minutes. Il a la verge d'un des hommes en bouche, et tient les deux autres dans sa main.

 **\- Ugh...putain...** dit l'un d'entre eux. Celui avec des flèches tatouées sur son avant bras. Il attrape Harry par ses longs cheveux, et le force un peu plus bas sur son membre. Il se recule, essuie le coin de sa bouche et passe à une autre queue. Derrière lui, les coups saccadés s'accélèrent, il se fait tirer les cheveux, et griffer le torse, mais ça ne lui déplait pas au contraire.

Au contraire, il serre sa poigne autours des membres qu'il tenait, creuse ses joues et pousse son postérieur contre l'entre jambe du brun derrière lui. Ils sont quatre, deux châtains, un brun foncé et un blond. Ils sont quatre à utiliser Harry depuis près de trente minutes. A passer sur lui, en lui, au dessus de lui.

Celui qui le prend par derrière, si Harry se rappelle bien, a la peau basanée. Il est agile, parfois rapide, parfois erratique. Doux et ferme à la fois. Il tient Harry assez fort, mais pas assez pour creuser la marque de ses doigts.

Il n'a même pas appris leur prénom, et pourtant, il leur donnait du plaisir comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il avait à faire. Ils n'étaient pas les premiers, et surement pas les derniers, mais contrairement aux précédents, ils avaient une connexion. Autre que l'attirance sexuelle. Harry ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il branle les deux jeunes hommes en coordonnant ses mains du mieux qu'il peut, et creuse ses joues autour du troisième pour le garder bien en place entre ses lèvres. Bientôt, il sent son point sensible se faire toucher de plein fouet.

Ne sachant pas s'il était autorisé à produire un son, il garda tous ses gémissements pour lui. Il les laisse se transformer en de petits geignements qui se perdent au milieu des bruits de succion, et du corps qui claquait contre le sien.

 **\- J'vais gicler...** dit soudainement le blond. Harry resserre sa bouche autour de lui.  
 **\- Moi aussi...** Répond celui à sa gauche. Il a un cerf tatoué sur le côté de son bras, mais Harry se rappelait distinctement avoir été distrait par ses yeux et la forme parfaite de son corps avant de se retrouver sur le sol avec une bouche collée contre la sienne.

C'est le barbu qui éjacule en premier. Il se vide en de longues giclées qui atterrissent sur le visage d'Harry. Il ferme les yeux quand il sent le liquide tomber juste au-dessus de son sourcil, puis sur le bout de son menton. Le blond se retire, et se masturbe presque violemment avant de se libérer lui aussi sur le visage du bouclé. Il atteint d'autres endroits, sa joue, ses lèvres entre ouvertes et le coin de son œil. Le troisième, celui aux tatouages, le force à lui faire face. Il le tient par le menton, et pose le gland de sa verge sur sa langue. Il se caresse doucement, forçant l'orgasme hors de son corps et couvre toute sa mâchoire. Il lâche un soupire à chaque fois qu'il lâche un ruban de sperme et le temps est plutôt long, avant qu'il ne se replie en arrière.

Harry a presque oublié celui qui était toujours en lui. Mais il se retire rapidement, enlève le préservatif, et attrape Harry par le bras pour se placer devant lui. Il lève les sourcils en voyant l'état de sa face, mais il ne se prive par pour y ajouter sa touche à son tour. Harry sent toute la semence couler lentement le long de son visage, mais on le pousse à terre encore une fois. Il est allongé contre le sol, et des mains se retrouve immédiatement posées sur son érection. Plusieurs mains sont sur lui, chacune stimule une partie différente de son corps. Il se cambre le dos et agrippe une épaule, il ne sait pas laquelle, mais il se sent venir.

 **\- Merci...merci**. Dit-il. Il les remercie encore quand ils lui tendent une serviette, et lui offrent leur salle de bain. Ils ne sont pas les premiers, mais ils sont définitivement les premiers à l'avoir proposé de se nettoyer avant de partir. Ils seront peut-être les derniers.  



	16. Larry

  
Harry était encore sur le net, au lieu de travailler sur son projet de fin d'année. Enfin, son ordinateur était éteint, et il était en train de se prendre en photo pour poster des selfies salaces sur instagram et twitter.

En quelques minutes il récolta plus de 25 j'aime, et 33 retweets. Il adorait les compliments, et adorait toujours se prendre en photo de haut, ses cheveux couvrant la moitié de son visage et sa bouche formée en cœur. Il était encore en train de faire les yeux doux à sa caméra quand l'écran de son téléphone s'éclaira pour afficher un appel entrant.

 **\- Quoi ?** Dit-il en guise d'allô.  
 **\- Harry!! _The Rogue_ font un follow spree!! Et tout ce qu'il faut faire c'est envoyer une photo de toi en portant quelque chose avec leur enseigne dessus.**

Harry passa de rouge à livide. Il sauta hors de son canapé, et se précipite vers sa chambre, là où il cache sa plus grande passion. Sa chambre est remplie de posters, marchandises, t shirts, vieux tickets de concerts, billets pour des concerts à venir albums, autographes, vinyles et autres. Il est un fan hardcore et il l'assume. Sur sa penderie est accroché un immense poster de Freddy Mercury, et à l'intérieur de la porte se trouve un autre poster, mais d'Iron Maiden cette fois ci. Il a même Justin Bieber dissimulé quelque part, derrière une tonne d'habits. Il farfouille dans son armoire et pousse un cri de joie lorsqu'il tombe enfin sur l'objet qu'il cherchait.

 **\- Zayn !!** Dit-il en reprenant son téléphone. **Zaynnnnnnnn !!!**  
 **\- Toujours là Harry...** répond son ami  
 **\- Ils sont toujours en train de suivre des fans ?**  
 **-A priori oui, et**

Il lui raccroche au nez et enfonce son bonnet « The Rogue » sur le haut de sa tête. De tous les groupes qu'il écoute, celui-ci est certainement son coup de cœur. Il est définitivement son coup de cœur. Il n'a pu aller qu'à un seul concert, par manque d'argent et aussi de temps pour s'acheter une place. Et encore, celle qu'il a eu n'était pas terrible, il était haut placé et sur le côté, et à côté de lui se trouvait une hystérique qui n'arrêtait pas d'hurler le prénom du guitariste, Niall, à s'en percer les cordes vocales.

Mais celui qu'Harry préférait était le leader. Louis Tomlinson. Tatoué, et percé de toutes parts, portant des t shirts dont les manches avaient été destroy, des jeans comportant plus de trous que de tissu, et malgré tout cet attirail, il ne mettait qu'une paire propre de vans ou de converses. Il avait la classe, un égo presque paranormal et une voix à en faire jalouser les anges. Des cheveux coiffés en arrière et un regard perçant. Il avait tout pour lui, et il était surtout gay.

C'est grâce à lui qu'Harry a pu enfin déterminer sa sexualité. C'est à cause de lui que la vie sexuelle d'Harry est à néant.

Il façonne ses cheveux de telle sorte qu'ils tombent en cascade sur le côté, et enlève son t shirt. Il se place juste devant la fenêtre, là où le soleil donne une meilleure lumière et lève son téléphone portable à bout de bras. Il met sa main libre, profondément dans sa poche et lève les yeux vers sa caméra. De cet angle, la lumière touche parfaitement son regard, lui donnant une couleur plus intense qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il se mord séductivement la lèvre inférieure, et appuie sur le bouton.

Pour un premier essai, il est plutôt fier de sa photo. Il la poste encore une fois sur les deux réseaux sociaux, mais cette fois ci ajoute la légende _« @Louis_Tomlinson , hey ! follow me babe ;) »_ en joignant sa photos.

Ses followers sont vraiment adorables. Ils se mettent à retweeter, et à taguer Louis dans ses mentions. Ils ont toujours été géniaux, mais là, Harry avait envie de tous les embrasser. Zayn avait déjà été suivi par deux sur trois des membres, et Harry le voyait dans sa timeline, il le voyait retweeter les tweets des personnes qui voulaient terriblement se faire remarquer par leurs idoles.

Il attendit encore cinq minutes, mais malgré tous ses efforts, Louis ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Ce ne serait pas pour cette fois ci. Encore une fois. Il se vautre sur son canapé, et ouvre le clapet de son ordinateur pour enfin se mettre au travail.

-x-

Trois heures qu'il y passait, et il n'avait pas fait plus de dix lignes. Il skypait avec sa camarade de classe pour savoir où elle en était. Mais apparemment, elle avait déjà fini, et avait prévu d'aller se prendre un verre avec ses copines.

Son téléphone se mit à vibrer, mais c'était surement ses notifications twitter ou instagram qui le dérangeaient encore. Il l'ignorait, mais au bout de deux minutes de vibrations continuelles, Harry jeta ses mains en l'air et attrapa son smartphone. Ses notifications étaient hors de contrôle mais c'était rien comparé à l'incohérence de la chaîne de sms que Zayn lui envoyait.

_hARRY_   
_HAREYRY_   
_REPOND A TON TEL PUTAIN_   
_T'ES DEJA MORT_   
_haRRYER_   
_JE FINFGRIL PIOUR TOIU_   
_Ma SOEUR ME TAEPO PASKER JCRI TROU FOIRT_   
_HARYETR DHDVDDVDSJKZ_

Et ça continuait encore. Harry ouvrit un nouveau message et lui envoya simplement un point d'interrogation. Zayn lui répondit un 'asdfghjkl' suivit d'un 'vas sur twitter'.

-x-

Harry était en pleur contre la moquette de son salon. Littéralement. Il avait fait plusieurs captures d'écran du tweet et l'avait envoyé à tous ses contacts. Tous. Même sa grand-mère.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Lorsqu'il s'était connecté sur l'application à nouveau il avait juste vu dans ses mentions plusieurs personnes qui répondaient 'OMG' ou une série d'émojis bizarres. Confus, Harry cliqua sur le nom de compte de Louis, et tomba en arrière en se cognant la tête quand il vit son dernier tweet.

Louis l'avait cité. Louis Tomlinson avait cité son tweet et avait même ajouté un commentaire. Harry se rappelle distinctement avoir fixé _le « 'Harry_Styles : @Louis_Tomlinson, hey ! follow me babe ;)' aha you're cute ;) xx »_ pendant plus de cinq minutes. Mais le pire était peut être quand il découvrit qu'a côté de son nom s'affichait le petit rectangle gris marqué d'un « vous suit » à l'intérieur. Il avait failli s'évanouir.

Il tweet tout simplement un émoji choqué et court vers la salle de bain pour se masturber en guise de célébration.

-x-

Harry hésitait. Il avait son doigt juste au-dessus du bouton « dm » depuis vingt minutes et il paniquait. Louis était en ligne, il était en train de commenter un match de foot. Il ne suivait pas plus de 500 personnes alors il voyait surement les tweets d'Harry de temps en temps. Il verrait définitivement son message direct.

_ENVOIE !_

Lui dit Zayn au même moment. Il a un pouvoir psychique quand ça concerne Harry. Il sait toujours ce qu'il est en train de faire ou ce qu'il s'apprête à faire.

 _Mais j'ose pas Z...et s'il me bloque ?_  
 _Commence par dire bonjour, tu lui envoie ta teub après._  
  
Zayn était un excellent conseiller.

Il se bouffait carrément les doigts. Il avait envoyé le message depuis un bout de temps mais impossible de savoir si Louis l'avait ouvert ou pas. Il avait simplement envoyé _« Salut ! Comment tu vas ? »_ et attendait nerveusement sa réponse. Décidant d'aller se faire un bol de céréales en attendant, il s'apprêtait à se lever lorsque son téléphone sonna. Ses mains se mirent automatiquement à trembler.

_\- Salut beau gosse ? Je vais bien et toi ?_

Harry n'y croyait pas. Louis l'avait appelé beau gosse ? Il répondit immédiatement un _« Super, et merci pour le follow. »_  
  
 _\- Pas de soucis chéri ;) t'es occupé en ce moment ?_  
 _\- Non, je suis libre pour la soirée...pourquoi ?_

Louis mit un peu plus de temps à répondre. Harry connaissait sa réputation. Il avait tendance à envoyer des messages à ses fans pour leur demander de le rejoindre dans tel ou tel hôtel. Harry n'était pas une groupie, mais si un jour Liam ou même Niall lui demandait de venir dans leur chambre d'hôtel pour passer un...bon moment... (ce qui ne risquait pas ils sont hétéros et en couple) il saute directement sur l'occasion.

Sans hésiter.

 _Zayn !!_ Il envoie à son ami en attendant.  
 _Zayn, j'crois qu'il veut me sauter..._  
 _J'avais dit, attends avant de lui envoyer ta queue en photo putain_  
 _MAIS J'AI RIEN FAIT !!!_  
 _ZAYN_  
 _IL A REPONDU ATTENDS_

Il ouvrit l'application, là où l'attendait un long message.

_Ecoute, je ne vais pas passer par quatre trous, tu me plais beaucoup et j'ai vraiment envie de tirer un peu ce soir alors si t'es libre, et t'es dans les parages apparemment, viens chez moi à l'avenue Evergreen._

Harry se mit à s'enfoncer dans ses couvertures pour camoufler le cri qu'il poussa hors de son corps.

Le destin était vraiment de son côté aujourd'hui. Et puis surtout, il plaisait à Louis. Oh mon dieu.

_ZAYN IL ME VEUT OMD OMDHR_   
_Ta gueule, j'regarde le mentalist._   
_VIENS CHEZ MOI J'AI BESOIN D'UNE TENUE J'ENREGISTE TA SERIE MEME EN ATTENDANT_   
_STP_   
_ZANY_

-x-

**\- C'est un peu trop classe ça....**

Harry lui montre un jean troué aux genoux.

**\- Trop grunge, puis il va croire que tu veux le copier.**

Il a mis l'intégralité de sa penderie au sol, mais il ne trouve aucune tenue à son gout. Et Zayn ne l'aide pas, trop concentré sur sa série.

 **\- Hé j'sais !** Dit-il, la bouche pleine d'un yaourt à boire. **Mets ton filet de pêche là, avec le marcel noir transparent en dessous.**  
 **\- Celui ou on voit mes tétons ?**  
 **\- Exact, faut lui montrer la marchandise sans trop en montrer tu vois. Puis on voit tes abdos à travers, c'est sexy.**  
 **\- T'es sur Zayn ? Tu as toujours dit que je ressemblais à une pute dans cette-**  
 **\- Chut, il y a Simon à la télé. Mon bébé....**

Zayn frisonne à chaque fois que la caméra se pose sur l'acteur principal. Il agrippe les accoudoirs du canapé et se mord la lèvre.

 **\- Oui !!** Gémit –il lorsque Patrick Jane étire ses lèvres en un sourire ravageur **. Harry ! Demande à Louis s'il peut pas m'arranger un coup avec Simon ? J'te revaudrais ça ? Suce le bien puis demande ensuite ?**  
 **\- Non mais tu m'as pris pour qui ?** S'indigne-le bouclé avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour se changer.

-x-

Les instructions étaient simples, entrer, ne pas regarder le portier dans les yeux. Dire qu'il s'appelait Jack si on lui demandait et monter jusqu'au treizième étage après avoir tapé le code. Arrivé au numéro 13, les portes de l'ascenseur donnaient directement sur un appartement. Louis était peut être un punk mais il vivait dans le luxe.

Il se pointe en bermuda, pieds nus et marcel blanc. Il a retiré ses piercings, mais ses tatouages sont toujours apparents, remontant le long de sa nuque et ses épaules. Il a dernièrement teint ses cheveux en rouge foncé, mais ils ne sont pas coiffés dans leur style habituel. Non, Louis a actuellement l'air confortable, prêt pour une séance de câlinage accompagnée d'un beignet et d'un chocolat chaud.

Il sourit quand il voit Harry entrer chez lui. Pas un simple sourire accueillant. Celui-ci est sexy, séduisant, et lourd de sous-entendus. Il a les mains dans ses poches, et un trait d'eyeliner noir autour des yeux.

 **\- Harry...** dit-il presque en chantonnant. Ses yeux descendent le long de son corps, et remontent vers son visage. Harry a peur de voir de la déception dans son regard, mais Louis a l'air plus intéressé qu'il ne l'était il y a trois secondes.

 **\- Je t'offrirais bien un verre mais...je préfère te sucer à la place.** Il tire Harry par le bras et l'entraine vers sa chambre.

Harry est poussé contre un lit, confortable et doux, mais il n'a pas le temps d'en profiter. Louis est déjà sur lui, et ses lèvres aussi. Avec toute cette agitation, Harry n'a pas eu le temps de paniquer. Ni de placer un seul mot. Il était anxieux durant tout le chemin, et là, maintenant qu'il avait Louis devant lui, _sur_ lui, en train de défaire la braguette de son pantalon, il commençait légèrement à reprendre ses esprits.

Il était actuellement sur le lit de Louis Tomlinson, leader du groupe pop-rock du moment, intitulé _The Rogue_. Il a un poster de lui dans sa chambre, acheté ses deux albums et le dvd de leur tournée. Il est actuellement en train d'embrasser Louis Tomlinson, l'homme de ses rêves.

 **\- Hmm...t'es canon _Harry_** , murmure Louis en plein milieu de leur baiser. **Quand je t'a vu sur twitter, je me suis tout de suite dit qu'il fallait que je mette mes mains sur toi**. Il plonge sa main dans le boxer d'Harry pour attraper son membre et le faire sortir.  
 **\- Et ma langue aussi** , finit-il par dire avant de fermer sa bouche autour de la verge du bouclé.

Harry est en train de paniquer maintenant.

Il serre ses poings sur les côtés, de peur de jouir trop tôt. Essaye de penser à la fois où il a fait un stage dans un hôpital et est accidentellement entrée dans une pièce ou une vieille dame était à moitié nue, en train de se faire examiner. Il baisse les yeux, et voir sa longueur disparaître entre les lèvres de Louis. Il descend tellement bas qu'Harry sent la douce touffe de ses cheveux caresser son pubis. Louis lève ses yeux bleus, et parvient à relever légèrement le coin de ses lèvres.

 **\- Hmm** , fait-il, la bouche toujours pleine. Il se relève en produisant un petit 'pop' et se lèche les lèvres. Harry bande tellement fort que son membre se dresse tout seul, sans qu'on ait besoin de le tenir. C'est embarrassant et hot à la fois. Pour lui en tout cas.

 **\- Harry...Harry comment déjà ?**  
 **\- Styles...** parvient à faire sortir le bouclé. Louis caressait son membre de haut en bas en le fixant intensément.  
 **\- Harry Styles...des lèvres roses...des grands yeux et bien membré en plus.**  
 **\- Et c'est pas bien ?**  
 **\- C'est ce que je préfère,** lui répond Louis en souriant avant de replonger vers son érection.

Ça dure durant vingt minutes. Louis le suce, puis se relève pour faire un commentaire. Tous plus salaces à chaque fois. Harry était au bord de l'éjaculation, mais Louis le coupait court à chaque fois en retirant ses lèvres.  
  
 **\- Et ta queue est tellement grosse...j'suis sûr qu'elle peut faire des trucs magnifiques.**

Louis se lève, et enlève son t shirt pour révéler la multitude de tatouages qui s'élevaient sur la partie gauche de son corps seulement. Harry se demandait toujours pourquoi il gardait l'autre partie intacte mais il ne posa pas la question. Ce n'était pas le moment, surtout lorsque Louis se débarrassa de son short. Il ouvre un tiroir et en sort deux paquets.

**\- Tu vas me la mettre maintenant ?**

Harry se précipite sur le sachet de lubrifiant.

-x-

C'est une vue qu'il n'oubliera jamais. Louis allongé, complètement nu sur le lit, les jambes écartés tandis qu'il a deux doigts ancrés profondément, très profondément en lui. Louis n'arrête pas de gémir bruyamment. Il tortille ses hanches à chaque fois qu'Harry pousse ses doigts et les courbe vers le haut. C'est distrayant et attirant à la fois. Le chanteur l'attrape particulièrement fort par le biceps quand il touche enfin ses nerfs sensibles.

**\- Oui là, juste là Harry....**

Il continue de le doigter en délicatesse, ne voulant pas le rendre trop sensible avant d'avoir même commencé. Et de toute façon, Louis agitait déjà le préservatif sous son nez. Harry le regarde droit dans les yeux quand il entre en lui. Il y va doucement, puis quand il sait qu'il ne risque plus de lui faire mal, il plaque sèchement son bassin contre le postérieur de Louis qui pousse un hoquet de surprise.

Ça ne se voyait peut être pas, mais Harry savait très bien donner de bons coups de reins quand il le fallait. Louis le découvrit assez vite. Il s'accrochait aux épaules du bouclé pour lui éviter de voler contre le mur. Harry le tenait par les hanches au cas où il pousserait un peu trop fort. C'est presque déjà arrivé. Louis gémit dans le creux de son bras, puis tourne son visage vers lui. Ses yeux sont embués de larmes, et ses joues cramoisies par la chaleur et surement son excitation. C'est comme s'il avait fait tomber sa façade. Son regard n'est plus mauvais comme il l'est à l'habitude. Lui qui est si confiant, et avenant semblait être complètement perdu.

Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Harry le fait taire en claquant plus fermement contre le bas de son corps.

 **\- H-Harry** gémit-il doucement. Puis il orgasme sans prévenir. Harry sent le moment exact où il se libère. Il le sent se contracter contre lui, puis se relaxer presque aussi vite.

Et voilà, il a fait jouir Louis Tomlinson. Zayn est surement en train de lui envoyer un texto en ce moment même pour le féliciter.

Harry se penche pour l'embrasser.

-x-

**\- T'en veux une ?**   
**\- Vas-y...**

Harry prend la cigarette qui lui est offerte. Ça lui éviterait de trop parler. Et surtout de lui donner cinquante nuances de sa dévotion pour lui.

 **\- Tiens...ce sera plus pratique pour parler. Et baiser au téléphone**. Ricane-t-il en donnant son téléphone à Harry.  
 **\- Merci.** Harry coince la cigarette entre ses dents, et tape son numéro dans l'appareil. Louis se tourne vers lui avant de grimper sur lui.  
 **\- Tu as vraiment des yeux magnifiques.** Lui dit-il en lâchant une bouffée de tabac en l'air. **C'est ce qui m'attire le plus chez toi.**

Harry fait une moue en battant des cils vers lui.

**\- Et quand tu fais ta bouche comme ça aussi sur tes photos.**   
**\- Tu les a vues ?**   
**\- J'ai éjaculé dessus même.**   



	17. Cara & Barbara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est exceptionnel les gars

  
Elle avait encore oublié de fermer les rideaux avant de dormir. Mais la sensation des rayons chauds du soleil qui caressaient son visage était plutôt agréable. Barbara ouvre les yeux en douceur et roule vers le milieu du lit. A cette heure-ci, Cara est peut-être déjà réveillée, ou peut-être même déjà partie au travail. Mais elle entend le bruit de la douche, et voit la buée s'infiltrer dans la pièce à travers la porte entre ouverte.

Souriant doucement, elle se lève en s'étirant, et entoure un drap autour de ses épaules avant de se diriger doucement vers la salle de bain.

 **\- Oh...** s'écrie Cara, une jambe appuyée contre le mur. **Bonjour ma belle.**  
 **\- Bonjour...** lui répond la brune en se frottant l'œil. Cara est nue, totalement nue, ne tenant qu'un rasoir électrique à la main. C'est une vue qu'elle a presque tous les matins, quand elle daigne sortir du lit.  
 **\- Je t'ai réveillée ?** La blonde se tourne vers elle en croisant les bras par-dessus son ventre. Elle a toujours été un peu complexée par cette partie-là de son corps, mais Barbara lui assurait tous les jours qu'elle était parfaite.  
 **\- Maintenant oui...** murmure Barbara en descendant lentement son regard le long du corps de l'autre jeune femme.  
 **\- Oh, toi alors !!**

Elle lui tourne le dos pour entrer dans la petite douche. Barbara s'installe sur le panier à linge en osier pour l'observer. Elle tenait toujours à peine deux minutes avant de se lever pour aller la rejoindre. Ça économisait l'eau, et le gel douche disait-elle à chaque fois. Mais à chaque fois, elles utilisaient deux fois plus d'eau que nécessaire.

 **\- T'attends quoi ?** lui crie la jeune blonde en secouant ses cheveux sous le jet d'eau. **J'ai pas beaucoup de temps aujourd'hui alors il va falloir qu'on soit rapides.**  
 **\- Et qui te dit que j'ai forcément envie de ça dès le matin ?**  
 **\- Tu en as envie _tous_ les matins....viens me savonner au moins.**

Barbara saute de son perchoir et se précipite aux côtés de sa petite amie. L'eau est toujours brulante, presque insupportable. Mais Barbara arrivait à l'ignorer à chaque fois que Cara se penchait vers elle pour l'embrasser. Elle avait embrassé des dizaines de garçons, quand elle était plus jeune, pour des spots publicitaires ou des séances photos. Mais embrasser Cara était comme la redécouvrir à chaque fois. Ses lèvres étaient douces et fines. Elle embrassait lentement et opérait avec une telle délicatesse qu'elle en avait la tête qui tournait une fois leurs lèvres séparées.

 **\- Tu te rappelles quand j'ai dit que je n'avais pas le temps ?** Lui dit Cara quand elle se met à poser des baisers le long de son cou.  
 **\- J'ai le temps de te faire jouir deux fois ?**  
 **\- Je n'ai...**  
 **\- Deux fois Cara. Et je m'occuperais de moi-même pendant que tu t'habilleras ou un truc du genre...**

Barbara n'attend pas sa réponse, elle tire la blonde vers elle par sa taille pour la rapprocher, et pose doucement ses mains sur son derrière.

**\- T'es incorrigible, vraiment.**   
**\- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi...**

Cara se retrouve plaquée contre le mur de leur cabine de douche, avec sa partenaire pressée contre elle. De sa poitrine jusque ses lèvres. Barbara se recule pour l'embrasser sur le coin de la bouche, et elle profite du moment de distraction de la blonde pour glisser une main entre ses jambes. Cara s'arrête immédiatement de rire.

 **\- Oh...** murmure-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. **Oh...Ooooh** ! dit-elle encore quand Barbara caresse son intimité en faisant des petits mouvements circulaires. Elle plaque sa main contre son pubis, et faufile deux doigts entre les plis de sa vulve. Cara lève sa jambe pour la caler contre la hanche de son amante, et l'agrippe par les cheveux quand elle sent ses doigts entrer en elle.

 **\- J'adore comment tu mouilles à chaque fois....** susurre-t-elle... **Et juste pour moi. Tu vas jouir pour moi ma puce ?** Elle-même était humide entre ses propres jambes mais elle décida de l'ignorer pour consacrer toute son attention à sa petite amie. Elle continue de bouger ses doigts en les séparant puis en les pliants pour atteindre de nouveaux endroits. Cara plante ses doigts dans la peau de son amante avant de se libérer d'un premier orgasme. Elle est encore plaquée contre le mur, ses cheveux tombant lourdement devant ses yeux. Barbara empoigne sa poitrine, et cale sa cuisse entre ses jambes.

 **\- Encore un ?** Demande –t-elle. Même si elle ne lui laissera pas le choix. Elle pousse son genou contre le vagin de la blonde, souriant de satisfaction quand cette dernière lui donne un petit cri en retour. **Allez, encore.**

Barbara force ses doigts en elle une deuxième fois. Cara s'ouvre plus facilement en elle, ses parois sont humides, presque glissantes. Elle est chaude et douce de l'intérieur. Barbara va et vient en elle avec son index et son majeur durant quelques secondes, avant d'entrer un troisième doigt. Elle commence alors à y aller plus fort. A claquer la paume de sa main contre son pubis, et à lui morde la lèvre en plein milieu d'un autre de leurs baisers passionnels. Cara balance sa tête en arrière, et l'appuie contre le mur en lâchant un long soupir. Barbara sent qu'elle jouit, elle sent sa mouille doubler de volume, et son clitoris pulser contre sa main. Son corps est parcouru de frissons, et de petits spasmes. Ce deuxième orgasme est silencieux, mais beaucoup plus intense que le premier.

Doucement, Barbara retire sa main et la passe sous le pommeau de douche. Elle attrape une bouteille de gel douche et en verse dans le creux de sa main.

 **\- Tourne-toi.** Dit-elle à sa petite amie. **C'est l'heure de la douche maintenant.**  
 **  
**  
 **  
**  
 **  
**  
 **  
**  
 ****


	18. Niall , Liam , Louis

  
Ça se passe comme ça.

Niall est assis entre Louis et Liam, les jambes croisées en tailleur, portant un énorme pull-over trop grand de trois tailles, tellement qu'il arrive au niveau de ses genoux. Il ne porte rien en dessous appart un boxer blanc, et grignote un sachet de pop corn caramélisé.

Ils ont mis un film pour la soirée. The Avengers, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais Niall doit avouer que ce n'est pas du tout son truc. Il est juste venu pour le pop corn en réalité. Ils sont en plein milieu d'une scène, là où le Hulk se transforme en chose verte quand une main se pose sur le genou de Niall.

 **\- Hmm ?** Dit il en se tournant vers Liam. Ses manches sont trop grandes, elles couvrent ses mains comme des pattes de chats. Liam lui fait un clin d'œil et lui fait silencieusement signe de retourner son attention vers le film. Niall ne voit pas le regard que Liam jette à Louis par-dessus sa tête. Liam remonte sa main, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve sur le haut de la cuisse du blond, et la presse légèrement, en laissant une petite trace de ses doigts mais elle disparait rapidement. Niall se met à frissonner, mais il ne veut pas décevoir Liam, alors il ne bouge pas, et reste immobile en tentant en vain de comprendre le film qu'il n'avait pas suivi.

Il se passe exactement de minutes de massage discret et subtil sur sa cuisse avant que Louis ne se mette à réagir, et l'attrape par le menton pour sceller leurs lèvres. Louis lèche l'intérieur de sa bouche en toute délicatesse, tellement délicat qu'il ne sent pas Liam faufiler son doigt à l'intérieur de son boxer. Il mord accidentellement sur la lèvre de Louis quand Liam entoure sa main sur son membre, et veut se reculer pour s'excuser, mais Louis suit le mouvement, gardant le contact de leurs bouches.

 **\- Mmmh...Lou...** geint-il quand Louis pose sa main sous son pull. Il passe sa main sur le ventre de Niall, puis remonte lentement vers son torse pour toucher ses tétons du bout de ses doigts. Niall ne sait pas trop ce qu'il se passe, ils avaient prévus de passer une soirée tranquille, pour la finir dans l'immense lit de Liam tous les trois blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Mais le changement de plans n'était pas si mal non plus.

Niall durcit rapidement dans la main de Liam, il se sent comme s'il était immergé dans un immense bassin d'eau. Il se sent en sécurité, mais aussi en état d'alerte. Leurs mains sont partout, puis leurs bouches et leurs langues. Liam baisse un coin du col de son pull pour sucer tout doucement sur la peau de son cou. Niall a une peau tellement pâle et sensible, qu'a chaque fois que Liam pose brièvement ses lèvres sur lui, une nouvelle trace apparait.

Il se retrouve posé sur les genoux de Liam, son érection pointant juste par-dessus l'élastique de son boxer. Louis se place derrière lui pour pousser son sous-vêtement le long de ses jambes. Après quelques secondes de luttes, le vêtement blanc est enfin retiré, et Niall se replace sur le brun, le bas de son corps à présent nu.

C'est Louis qui le prépare, en humidifiant ses doigts à l'aide de sa salive. Il est tout le temps doux et averti. Pousse toujours ses doigts à la même cadence, et imitait parfois le mouvement d'un ciseau pour l'aider à se détendre. Niall s'écroule contre le torse de Liam et s'accroche à son t shirt en coton.

 **\- Hey... !** Lui dit Liam doucement en ébouriffant ses cheveux blond cendrés. Il se redresse légèrement pour baisser son pantalon et ainsi, exposer sa propre érection **. T'es adorable, t'es mon garçon tu le sais ça ?**  
 **\- Notre garçon !** Renchérit Louis. Il crache dans sa main pour l'étaler sur le membre de Liam.

Liam hoche la tête en levant les yeux en l'air. Il attrape Niall par les hanches et le positionne au dessus de son membre. Louis l'aide à s'empaler sur sa longueur, puis l'embrasse sur la nuque en guise d'encouragement. C'est lui qui guide le mouvement du corps de Niall. C'est lui qui mesure la vitesse de son bassin, et la fréquence de ses allées et venues sur Liam.

Le film joue toujours derrière eux, il a même le temps de finir, mais Niall se retrouve sur Louis qui guide toujours ses mouvements. Liam avait déjà jouit en lui et Niall sentait le petit flot de sa semence bouger en lui. Ils allaient toujours l'un après l'autre. Peu importe lequel commençait en premier. C'était toujours sur le deuxième que Niall se libérait, en murmurant leurs deux prénoms. Puis Liam lui donnait une serviette, un mouchoir ou un torchon, dépendant de ce qui se trouvait dans les parages.

Certains pourraient penser que c'était beaucoup, ou même trop pour, mais pour lui, c'était parfait. Il s'endort entre eux, portant un t shirt de Louis, parce qu'il avait tâché son pull quand il avait éjaculé. Liam est plaqué contre son dos et Louis blotti contre lui. Ils n'ont pas besoin de couverture, la chaleur de leurs trois corps emmêlés leur suffit.


	19. Ziam

  
_ 7 et 8 ans _

**\- Zayn ! Attends moi !!!**

Liam peinait à garder le rythme derrière son ami. Il avait beau courir très vite (aussi vite que dans le dessin animé avec la voiture rouge), mais Zayn était encore plus rapide que lui. Ils courent, font tout le tour du building, et s'arrêtent dans un coin un peu plus éloignés, là où les maîtres et maîtresses ne les trouveront pas.

 **\- Regarde ce que ma grande sœur m'a donné !!** Zayn fourre sa main dans sa poche et en sort une sucette d'un rouge trop artificiel, mais ils n'étaient que des gamins, et ne sauraient même pas répéter ce mot s'ils l'entendaient.  
 **\- Oh !! La chance !!! Moi ma maman a dit que je n'avais pas le droit d'en prendre**. Répond Liam en regardant le bonbon de son copain avec envie. Zayn détache tranquillement l'emballage, et met le bout dans sa bouche.  
 **\- Je peux partager si tu veux. Je vais te laisser en prendre un peu.**

Le regard de Liam s'illumine.

 **\- Ah oui** ?

Zayn lui tend la sucette, pleine de sa salive certes, mais Liam la prend en bouche sans hésiter. Ils se partagent le bonbon jusqu'à ce que la maîtresse agite sa cloche, mais ils ne bougent pas, préférant terminer leur sucrerie.

 **\- Les enfants !!** Dit la femme en arrivant vers leur cachette. En classe allez ! **Et jetez moi cette sucette.**

Ils se lèvent et suivent leur maîtresse, la tête baissée. Liam est un peu triste parce qu'elle a pris leur bonbon et il n'a pas eu le temps de la finir, mais Zayn, en voyant son désarroi, l'attire vers lui et lui donne un baiser sur la joue pour le réconforter.

-x-

_ 13- 14 ans _

**\- J'y arrive pas Zayn !! Je vais encore avoir une mauvaise note.**  
 **\- Hmm ?**

Zayn est penché contre la rambarde, observant la fenêtre de la maison voisine avec une paire de jumelles qu'il a gagné dans un happy meal.

**\- J'suis nul en arts plastiques Zayn...tu veux pas faire mon dessin pour moi ?**  
 **\- Ah non ! La dernière fois on a failli se faire choper.**

Liam soupire bruyamment en roulant son papier en boule. Il ne savait pas dessiner. Enfin c'était un euphémisme. Il était une vraie loque, pour rester poli. Il avait récolté les plus mauvaises notes de la classe et ce n'est pas qu'il ne faisait pas d'efforts, il était juste sincèrement nul.

 **\- Je veux vraiment t'aider mais....tu sais que je ne peux pas me permettre de tâcher mon dossier scolaire.**  
 **\- Zayn !!** s'écria Liam en jetant furieusement son crayon à papier sur sa table **. T'es vraiment pas sympa.**

Zayn hausse les épaules et sort une sucette de sa poche. Elle est bleue et a le gout bubblegum. Zayn trouve qu'elle a le gout de dentifrice, mais ça lui donne une langue bleue et il sait que c'est une chose qui arrive toujours à faire rire son meilleur ami. Liam est allongé sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans les coussins. Il se met près de lui.

 **\- Hey...Liam, je suis désolé tu sais...**  
 **\- Je sais mais...j'en ai marre de ne pas y arriver.**  
 **\- Tiens, finis là.** **Et fais de ton mieux d'accord ? Peut être au lieu de te plonger dans quelque chose de compliqué, dessine un truc qui te rend heureux ?**

Liam accepte la fin de sa sucette et s'essuie le coin des yeux. Il rend son dessin à sa prof le lendemain, proprement bien achevé Dessus il y a un assortiment de bonbons, de plusieurs couleurs. Il n'obtient pas la meilleure note, parce que bien sur, Zayn la récolte encore, mais il en est très près.

-x-

_ 18 et 18 ans _

**\- Elle va aimer tu penses ?**  
 **\- Je ne sais pas...** lui répond Liam. **J'espère pas** continue-t-il en marmonnant.  
 **\- Qu'est ce que tu dis ?**  
 **\- Non...rien.**

Zayn a rendez vous avec sa toute nouvelle première copine. Ils sont ensemble depuis quelques mois et n'ont fait rien d'autre que de s'embrasser. Ce soir est le grand soir et Zayn n'a pas du tout envie de louper son coup. Il aime vraiment cette fille et compte bien la garder. Liam l'aide à ajuster sa cravate et lui sourit brièvement.

**\- Voilà, tu es prêt.**  
 **\- Je suis nerveux Liam...**  
 **\- Tu veux une sucette ? J'ai acheté un paquet hier soir...**  
 **\- Ah oui, passe s'il te plait.**

Liam lui lance le sachet entier, et regarde son ami tandis qu'il choisissait son bâton de sucette. Il le remercie et attrape sa veste. Il a trois minutes de retard, et une tâche noire sur le côté de son nez, mais Liam n'a pas envie de le lui dire, il n'a pas envie de savoir Zayn avec cette Geneviève ou Geneva tandis que lui est chez lui en train de se demander quand il trouvera sa propre copine.

Zayn ne partage même pas sa sucette avec lui lorsqu'il s'en va. Il ne les partage plus quand ça devient vraiment sérieux entre lui et sa copine.

-x-

_ 20 et 21 ans. _

Liam l'aime vraiment. Il a même envie de l'épouser. Elle ne le rend pas exactement heureux, mais elle l'aide à oublier. A l'oublier.

Zayn est parti vivre à Londres. Il a emménagé avec sa nouvelle copine, qui était tombé enceinte après un accidentnt infortuné. Quand Zayn lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, Liam crut qu'il allait se dissoudre sur place. Ses mains tremblaient, mais le reste de son corps était figé.

**\- Elle veut le garder, et moi aussi...mais comme tu sais, j'ai été accepté en intérim à Londres et on a besoin de l'argent et...**  
 **\- Pars. Fondes ta famille et prends soin d'eux surtout.**

Et de toi, mais ceci, Liam ne lui dit pas. Zayn avait été assez con pour commettre cet acte négligent avec sa copine. Il ne l'aimait même pas, enfin, pas comme il aimait Geneva. Mais elle l'avait trompé, deux ou trois mois après avoir perdu sa virginité avec Zayn. Il était anéanti, et recommença à partager ses sucreries avec Zayn jusqu'à ce que Rebecca entre dans sa vie.

Liam ne comprenait plus.

Il regardait Danielle qui lui montrait deux paquets de poêlées de légumes surgelés. Il pointa vers un au hasard et la suivit jusque vers les caisses et sa voiture.

-x-

_ 23 – 23 ans. _

Liam a été confronté au même destin. Sa copine l'a trompé alors qu'elle était en voyage d'affaires. Elle était ivre disait-elle. Liam n'écoutait pas ses excuses. Il la vire de chez elle et appelle sa sœur pour se lamenter de sa triste vie. Son anniversaire vient tout juste de passer.

Il n'a presque plus de nouvelles de Zayn. Il a apparemment bougé plus près de Bradford, peut être à Leeds ou Newcastle. Mais il n'appelle pas Liam ni ne lui envoie de mails, alors pourquoi Liam le ferait-il ?

Il n'arrive toujours pas à se défaire de son obsession pour les bonbons, même si son dentiste l'a averti plusieurs fois. Il se brosse les dents quatre fois par jour pour se donner bonne mesure.

Un soir, quatre jours après sa rupture, en plein milieu de la nuit, on frappe à sa porte. Liam s'apprêtait à aller se coucher.

Zayn. Il a vieillit, murit, s'est laissé pousser les cheveux et la barbe. Il a une petite fille de presque deux ans dans les bras. Il fait frais pour une nuit de début septembre, et Liam ne le laisse pas dehors. Il le fait surtout pour la petite.

\--

Elle dort, en plein milieu du lit de Liam à poings fermés. Zayn est assis sur son canapé, les mains tremblantes autour d'un thermos de thé. Ils ne sont pas dit un seul mot, ni même regardés dans les yeux. Liam se demande ce qui a changé dans leur relation.

**\- Elle n'arrête pas d'appeler son prénom tu sais. Comme si elle pressentait quelque chose. Ça fait deux semaines, et...j'avais l'impression de devenir fou. Elle pleurait tout le temps, je ne savais pas ou aller, alors...**

Liam lève la main pour l'arrêter. Il comprend.

\--

Ils dorment tous les trois dans le lit de Liam, la petite Amalia coincée entre eux.

C'était un tragique accident. Le conducteur d'en face était ivre et n'a pas vu qu'il conduisait un peu trop à droite. Elle est morte sur le coup.

Liam est en semaine de vacances pour réviser ses partiels, il garde la petite pendant que Zayn erre les magasins et les pubs pour se trouver un travail. Il ne sait pas si la petite a le droit aux sucreries, mais il ne se gêne pas pour lui donner une petite sucette. Amalia se met à sourire en lui montrant ses dents qui commençaient tout juste à sortir. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que Zayn et la même couleur de cheveux.

 **\- Tu aimes ?** Lui demande Liam. La petite tape dans ses mains en gargouillant. Liam est réellement dans la mouise.

\--

 **\- Tu as trouvé ?**  
 **\- J'ai un entretien d'embauche demain...** répond Zayn en tenant sa fille avec un bras. De l'autre il tient son petit pot et tente de la nourrir, mais elle n'est pas coopérative. **Allez trésor, ouvres pour papa.**

Elle fait non de la tête et lui tire la langue.

 **\- Non gna gna gna** baffouille-t-elle.  
 **\- Je lui ai peut être donné une sucette tout à l'heure alors bon...**

Zayn le regarde, l'air de vouloir le réprimander mais il se ravise visiblement et sourit en secouant la tête.

-x-

_23 et 24 ans._

Zayn n'a toujours pas déménagé. Il a visité sa mère pour fêter ses 24 ans, et la grand-mère de sa fille. mais il finissait toujours par revenir. Son petit boulot l'aidait à payer quelques petites choses, mais Liam n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Ses parents payaient déjà assez beaucoup pour lui.

 **\- Garde tout. Pour ta fille, elle en a plus besoin que moi.**  
 **\- Mais je ne peux pas juste squatter chez toi, avec une gamine et ne rien te donner en retour.**  
 **\- Tu es mon meilleur ami Zayn**. A l'époque, Liam disait ça sans y réfléchir deux fois. Mais aujourd'hui, les mots sonnaient faux. **Et je ne te laisserais jamais tomber.**

Ces mots firent comme l'effet d'une douche froide au pakistanais qui baissa automatiquement les yeux. Il prend sa fille, en guise de bouclier et s'assoit sur le canapé.

**\- Je n'ai pas toujours été là pour toi Liam....**  
 **\- Oh...mais**  
 **\- Non attends ! Je n'ai pas été à ta remise de diplôme alors que tu étais à la mienne. Je ne t'ai jamais invité voir ma fille alors que je ne sais pas combien de fois j'étais sur le point de prendre le téléphone pour t'appeler.**  
 **\- Tu as aussi refusé de m'aider il y a toutes ces années, en art plastique.**

Zayn lui donne un sourire. Liam avait envie de lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il le pardonnait.

-x-

_23, 24 et 2 ans_

**\- Papa !!** Crie la petite en tirant sur le pantalon de Zayn. **Je veux une sucette.**  
 **\- On dit s'il te plait trésor.**  
 **\- 'Steuplaiiiit**

Zayn lève la tête vers Liam qui hausse les épaules.

 **\- Oncle Liam !!** Se met à hurler la petite quand elle ne voit pas son vœux exaucé sur le champ.  
 **\- Ouiiii ?** Lui répond Liam d'une voix douce.  
 **\- Une sucette !!** Elle tend sa main vers lui. Elle grandit vite, et parle beaucoup plus facilement et rapidement qu'il y a quelques mois, quand elle arrivait, endormie sur l'épaule de son père. Liam la porte et l'emmène vers la cuisine.

Parfois, quand il porte Amalia, il pense à Zayn, et au fait que c'est sa fille biologique. Mais il n'oublie pas qu'elle est aussi de cette femme. La gamine a perdu sa mère, et elle n'est même pas en âge de comprendre. Parfois, elle l'appelle la nuit, et Zayn pleure silencieusement en essayant de la réconforter.

 **\- Tu vois, ça c'est une pomme.**  
 **\- Pomme !!** Répète la petite.  
 **\- Et ça c'est du raisin.**  
 **\- Raisin !!**  
 **\- C'est bien ma belle. Qu'est ce que tu veux goûter ?**

Elle pointe vers la grappe de raisin, et Liam la fait asseoir sur le comptoir pour pouvoir couper ses raisins en deux. Elle est réticente au début, recrachant les bouts que Liam lui offrait, mais il lui fait son air de chien battu, et elle se résigne à finir son assiette.

 **\- Encore !!!** Commande-t-elle  
 **\- Tiens, et prends un peu d'eau aussi.**  
 **\- Oncle Liam ?** Dit elle en tenant son gobelet. Zayn lui a attaché ses cheveux en deux petites couettes, elle est très mignonne et il a juste envie de plonger dans une immense piscine de barbe à papa quand il la regarde.  
 **\- Oui ma belle ?**  
 **\- Est-ce que je peux avoir les feutres et un papier ?**  
 **\- Oui, bien sur ! Tu vas te laver les mains et tu te sers dans la boite, mais tu ranges tout après d'accord ?** Il l'embrasse sur le bout de son nez et la fait descendre de son perchoir. Elle hurle de joie et accourt vers la salle de bain pour faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé.

Liam la regarde s'en aller, un sourire grand comme une banane affiché sur son visage. Il est tombé amoureux de cette petite, il n'y a plus de doutes. Il craint maintenant, le moment ou Zayn n'aura plus besoin de son aide, et déménagera à nouveau.

Zayn est appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte quand il se retourne.

 **\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?**  
 **\- Un moment oui...** Il s'approche à une vitesse normale, mais Liam a l'impression que chacun de ses pas sont une éternité. Zayn est juste un peu plus petit que lui. Il se met sur la pointe des pieds, et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Liam.

Il ressent tout. De la colère de la joie, des explosions et feux d'artifices, une douche froide, et un bain de lave.

 **\- Qu'est ce que...** Zayn le fait taire en posant deux doigts sur ses lèvres.  
 **\- J'en avais envie, c'est juste que...je me sens bien ici. Et j'avais envie de te dire, merci.**

-x-

_26, 27 et 5 ans._

C'est le premier jour d'école pour la petite Amy. Elle porte fièrement son cartable et tient la main de ses deux papas.

 **\- Alexandra !!** Crie-t-elle quand elle reconnait son amie de la crèche. **Papa j'peux y aller ?** Dit elle en tirant la main de Zayn.  
 **\- D'accord mais fais moi un bisou d'abord**  
 **\- Et moi !** Ajoute Liam.

Ils ont quelques regards confus des autres mamans, mais sincèrement, ils n'en ont rien à faire.

 **\- Hé regarde** !! Zayn sort un objet de sa poche quand Amalia a disparu parmi la foule de nouveaux élèves.  
 **\- Hmm ? Non !!!!** S'écrie t il quand Zayn brandit une sucette d'une couleur rouge douteuse sous ses yeux.  
 **\- Elles étaient dégueulasses en plus** , renchérit le pakistanais. Mais il déballe néanmoins le paquet et fourre le bonbon dans sa bouche. **On partage ?**

Liam préfère l'embrasser pour le moment.  



	20. Ziam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est Alpha/Omega

Liam déteste Zayn Malik.

Il déteste tout chez lui, son physique, sa voix, son attitude et même sa présence près de lui.

Il ne le supporte pas, et ne se prive pas pour le lui faire savoir.

Mais Zayn est très gentil, trop gentil. Il laisse tout passer. Répond aux commentaires que Liam lui fait avec un sourire arrogant, et attirait toute l'attention sur lui lorsqu'il entrait dans une salle.

Le pire dans tout ça était que Zayn sentait bon. Atrocement bon. Il avait cette douce odeur sucrée que chaque oméga portait, mais lui avait sa propre odeur. Quelque chose de plus.

Ce qui avait le don d'énerver notre alpha.

-x-

**\- La passe Payne!!!**

Liam courrait. La ligne était si près, et il avait réussi à briser la ligne de défense qui se dressait contre lui. Il a toujours détesté le rugby mais il était très compétiteur. Son équipe n'était pas fameuse, ce qui lui donnait l'obligation de redoubler d'efforts mais ils s'en sortaient. Les deux équipes à égalité.

La pluie s'était mise à tomber, et ses crampons s'enfonçaient dans le terrain mou mais il continuait d'avancer. Il était si près du but, mais il vit Zayn se tenant en position pour le stopper en face de lui, et perdit trois secondes de concentration. Ce qui lui fut fatal.

Des bras s'entourent autour de ses jambes et le font tomber au sol. Il se retrouve plaqué, le ballon lui échappant à l'occasion des mains.

Il a juste le temps de se relever pour voir Zayn courir vers la balle, puis la transporter a l'autre bout du terrain. Il est petit et fin, et se faufile agilement entre les bras de l'équipe adverse qui essaient de l'arrêter. Il touche juste la balle à terre, derrière la ligne que le coach se met à siffler la fin du match.

Liam voit rouge.

Comment ose-t-il.... Cet oméga ce....soumis. Il est en dessous de lui. Il n'est rien pour lui, ne sert à rien. Il ne réfléchit pas à ce qu'il fait. Il voit Zayn se faire porter par son équipe. Ils ont gagné. D'un point seulement. Liam ne réfléchit pas à ce qu'il fait. Il court.

  
**\- MALIK!!!** Rugit-il. Le groupe se tourne vers lui. Ils sont tous betas, et il n'y a qu'un seul autre alpha, mais il n'est pas aussi développé que Liam. Ils déposent Zayn à terre et s'éparpillent pour le laisser passer

Zayn les regarde, confus, avant de voir l'alpha rouge de colère foncer vers lui. Il détale en direction opposée.

Mais le sol est glissant et il n'a pas l'endurance ni la force de vitesse d'un alpha. Liam le rattrape en moins de deux et le plaque au sol.

**\- Tu te prends pour qui hein?**

**\- Aïe tu me fais mal! Lâche-moi !!!**

Zayn se dégage de l'étreinte que Liam a sur lui et se s'appuie sur le sol pour se relever. Mais il glisse encore et se retrouve à genoux. C'est ce moment que l'alpha choisit pour se remettre sur lui. Zayn tombe, la face en pleine boue. Autour d'eux, un cercle se forme et des cris s'élèvent. Certains crie le prénom de Zayn, d'autres le prénom de Liam. Ils roulent tous les deux sur le sol, chacun cherchant à dominer l'autre. Mais Liam est l'alpha ici. Il ne va surement pas laisser un pauvre oméga comme Zayn le surmonter.

Liam l'attrape par son chasuble et monte à califourchon sur lui pour éviter de s'échapper. Il lève son poing pour l'abattre sur lui mais son mouvement est stoppé par une main.

**\- Stop!! Ça suffit. Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit Payne.**

**\- Mais je...**

**\- DEBOUT!! Aboie le professeur de sport. Vous allez me ramasser le matériel. Et vous ne partez pas tant que tout est nickel c'est clair?**

Ils acquiescent tous les deux en marmonnant. Le coach les laisse la et se tourne vers les autres pour les envoyer se changer.

**\- Je refuse de ranger. Tout est de ta faute**

**\- Tu te fous de ma gueule j'espère?**

**\- Tu ne me parles pas comme ça.**

**\- Raah mais ferme ta gueule et ramasse le filet la bas.**

Liam ferme la bouche, légèrement choqué. C'était la première fois qu'une personne en dessous de lui, lui parlait de cette manière. Il regarde Zayn qui se penche pour ramasser les plots, et file silencieusement en direction des ballons éparpillés pour les ranger dans les filets.

Ils sont sales. Tâchés d'herbe et de boue. Zayn a une trace de la main de Liam quand celui-ci avait étalé la terre humide contre sa joue. Il renifle en rangeant le dernier lot de matériel et ferme la porte derrière lui.

  
**\- Hé ! Connard, attends, il reste ça à ranger.** Liam s'avance vers lui en tenant le dernier filet par-dessus ses épaules

  
**\- Démerde-toi !** Lui lance l'oméga and levant son majeur en sa direction.

  
**\- Tu dis quoi ?** Liam court vers lui à nouveau.

\--

Zayn a été plus vif que la première fois. Il court à l'intérieur du gymnase, en poussant les portes d'une telle force qu'elles s'écrasaient bruyamment contre le mur. Mais encore une fois sa course se stoppe quand il court vers un cul de sac. Il est entré dans les vestiaires, et ne pourrait ressortir à moins de vouloir tomber nez à nez avec l'alpha qui arrivait justement à son tour.

  
**\- Zayn...** dit-il en le poussant contre un casier.

De près, Zayn n'était pas si mal au final. Liam se perdit un court instant dans son regard charbonneux, mais Zayn en profite pour se dégager de son étreinte.

**\- T'es crade _Payne_. Faut qu'on prenne une douche.**

Liam, le souffle coupé par l'oméga une deuxième fois, le suit sans broncher.

-x-

Il a pris des dizaines de douches avec Zayn. Enfin, avec tout le groupe de garçons les séparant. Mais ils avaient tellement trainé à tout ranger que les vestiaires étaient vides. Le sport était leur dernière heure de cours le vendredi. Ils étaient probablement tous déjà rentrés.

Zayn se déshabillait silencieusement, sous le regard pesant de l'alpha. Liam se sentait de plus en plus fasciné à chaque fois que Zayn faisait tomber une partie de son accoutrement. Il n'était pas pudique, Zayn était connu pour avoir couru dans une rue, totalement nu accompagné de ses idiots d'amis betas, lors d'une fête bien arrosée.

Mais Liam se sentait mal à l'aise. Devant lui se présentait un oméga. Il était parfait, avait un corps frêle mais ferme, il était svelte mais légèrement musclé. Et c'était tout ce que Liam recherchait chez un oméga.

Non pas qu'il puisse trouver ces critères chez une femme.

Zayn se retourne et se stoppe net quand il s'aperçoit qu'il est observé. Il enroule une serviette autour de sa taille et s'avance vers les douches communes en ne manquant pas de donner un coup contre l'épaule de Liam.

Lorsque l'alpha arrive, Zayn est déjà sous le jet de douche, tenant un tube de gel pour le corps dans sa main. Il ne lance même pas un regard vers lui. C'est peut être mieux ainsi.

Liam tient exactement deux minutes avant de river ses yeux vers l'oméga qui étalait du shampoing dans ses cheveux. Comme s'il sentait son regard peser sur lui, Zayn se tourne vers l'alpha et lui donne un sourire mesquin. Il baisse brièvement ses yeux le long du corps de Liam et semble s'arrêter au niveau de son entre jambe.

\- **Quoi?** Dit Liam sèchement.

  
**\- Hmm, rien.** Répond Zayn en haussant les épaules. **J'me suis dit qu'un vieux gars comme toi doit surement être tout le temps énervé parce que t'as une p'tite bite mais......** Zayn baisse son regard encore une fois. **T'as eu de la chance je suppose.**  


**\- Et ça veut dire quoi ça?**

Zayn ignore sa question, préférant terminer sa douche. Maintenant qu'il a frotté la boue et le gazon de sa peau, son odeur habituelle remonte et heurte Liam en plein nez.

Il a les phéromones en feu depuis la fin du match et ceci ne fait que de les exciter encore.

Zayn doit surement le sentir car ses mains deviennent immobiles, et il se met à retenir sa respiration. Il a peur de se rendre compte. Peur de découvrir ce qui l'attend s'il se tourne vers Liam.

Il le fait tout de même.

L'alpha est debout, sous le jet d'eau, le corps figé, et la main serrée autour d'un bloc de savon. Il a les yeux rivés vers le sol, et l'air d'être en train de méditer si ce n'était pas pour son membre qui était semi dur entre ses jambes.

Liam lève les yeux. Ils sont complètement noirs. Son iris d'habitude marron clair ou parfois ambre était complètement sombre, et Zayn pouvait voir sa mâchoire se serrer puis se détendre. Il prend la mauvaise décision de d'esquisser un mouvement.

L'alpha est sur lui en moins de deux. Zayn est encore plaqué contre le mur, mais il a un mâle dominant contre lui. Un genoux entre ses jambes et deux mains qui l'empoignent fermement par les hanches.

Il a Liam pressé contre lui. Mais Liam est un alpha. Il est en haut de la chaine, il est dominant, a des phéromones puissants et des bras qui seraient capables de le briser s'il le voulait.

Zayn l'embrasse.

Liam, pris par surprise, manque de glisser sur le carrelage. Mais il se reprend en posant une main contre le mur. C'est lui qui prend les devants. Il contrôle la cadence de leur baiser, mais il ne la mesure pas. Zayn gémit d'une légère douleur, mais il ne proteste pas. Il sent de toute façon l'intérieur de son corps se réveiller. Ses nerfs sentent qu'il y a un dominant contre lui, ils sont en état d'alerte. Bientôt, la température de son corps monte d'un cran, et la pression dans le bas de son corps augmente.

L'eau coule toujours sur eux quand Liam soulève Zayn par les cuisses. Il presse Zayn contre le mur et remonte ses mains jusqu'au niveau de son postérieur. Zayn est se sent légèrement exposé. Les doigts de l'alpha sont à quelques centimètres de ses parties les plus intimes et il sait que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se mette à mouiller. Liam ne le verrait peut être pas, mais il le sentirait.

**\- Tu sais que j'te déteste Malik?**

**\- Et? Tu vas me sauter _Payne_?**

**\- Je compte bien...**

Liam le regarde droit dans les yeux. Comme pour lui donner une issue, une chance de dire non et de s'échapper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Zayn plante ses ongles dans la joue de l'alpha pour le faire réagir. Liam se met à rugir, utilisant sa voix alpha et c'est tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire partir l'oméga. Ses fluides coulent le long de ses cuisses, pour finir sur les avants bras de l'alpha. Liam enfouit sa tête dans le cou de l'oméga, et pose ses dents sur sa peau.

  
**\- Attends...attends.** Zayn le repousse avec sa main. **Évite s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas...d'accidents tu vois?**  


Ils étaient trop jeunes pour ça. Pas assez mûrs, pas assez liés. Et de toute façon ils se détestaient. Liam, se rendant compte de son erreur, balance sa tête en arrière pour éviter de la reproduire. Il ne manquait plus qu'il marque l'oméga et ce par accident.

Zayn coulait abondamment au-dessus de lui, et Liam se demandait encore pourquoi il n'était toujours pas entré en lui. Il prend ses marques et appuie tout son poids sur ses jambes. Zayn pousse un hoquet de surprise quand il sent le bout du membre de l'alpha frôler son entrée.

Sa bouche est grande ouverte et ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Liam quand ce dernier le pénètre tout doucement.

  
**\- C'est ça...** lui dit Liam en entrant toujours en lui. **Tu la prends bien.**  


Liam avait une envergure énorme, ce qui était normal pour un dominant, mais lui était particulièrement grand. Et gros. Zayn dégluti en sentant La longueur de l'alpha glisser en lui. Ça semblait être interminable. Plus il s'empalait, plus il avait l'impression de n'en jamais voir le bout.

Vient le moment ou ses fesses touchent le pelvis du brun. Liam est totalement en lui, il se sent tellement plein qu'il a peur d'imploser. Il est même sur que s'il pose une main sur son abdomen, il pourra sentir le membre poussé en lui.

Liam lui laisse quelques secondes de répit. Il lui laisse le temps de reprendre son souffle et de s'ajuster. Mais Zayn n'en finit plus de mouiller, il a besoin d'évacuer, et donne une petite gifle a l'alpha pour le faire bouger.

Et il bouge. Fort. Zayn est surpris, il a à peine le temps de s'accrocher. Ses coups de reins sont rapides et secs comme s'il faisait passer toute sa frustration. Ce qui était probablement le cas. Il se sert de la force du bas de son corps pour pousser vers le haut. Zayn se retrouve à rebondir sur ses hanches en ne sachant que faire, autre que de gémir bruyamment.

S'il y avait un alpha dans un rayon de 10 km, il l'entendrait surement. Mais il entendrait aussi les grognements de Liam par-dessus sa voix, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'y avait pas lieux de les déranger.

Même si un professeur passait dans les parages, il ne pourrait rien faire. Une fois lancé, un alpha ne peut s'arrêter. Et il continue en y allant plus vite et plus fort à chaque fois.

Zayn est tellement perdu entre les sensations et sa peur de perdre son équilibre qu'il ne sent pas Liam s'approcher de son orgasme.

**\- Liam....Liam!!**

C'était la première fois qu'il disait son prénom. Il voulait le prévenir, lui dire de s'arrêter mais il ne savait pas comment.

**\- Arrête toi attends...**

  
**\- J'peux plus...c'est trop tard.** Son membre avait déjà enflé de trop. Il serait bientôt impossible pour lui de bouger.

Zayn allait se faire nouer pour la toute première fois, et il ne savait pas s'il était content de la chose ou non. Ses partenaires se retiraient toujours avant, mais là il savait que c'était trop tard.

  
**\- J'vais exploser...** Grogne Liam contre sa peau. Zayn hoche la tête en s'attendant au pire.

Mais lorsque ça arrive, il se sent immédiatement submergé par une immense vague de chaleur. Son corps réagit violemment à l'orgasme de l'alpha. Il éjacule à son tour, mais cette fois comparé son habitude, il le sent dans tout son corps. Il se sent léger, sent son esprit partir. Et Liam jouit toujours en lui. Ça ne dure que cinq bonnes minutes, mais c'est assez pour que Zayn perde légèrement connaissance contre l'alpha.

Une fois fini, Zayn est posé à terre. Entre ses jambes, la semence coule jusqu'au niveau de ses pieds et se fait emporter avec le fil d'eau. Il a des larmes qui lui sont tombées sur les joues. Mais il ne pleure pas de douleur. Juste de frustration, car il a laissé un alpha jouir en lui, pas n'importe lequel et il a aimé ça.

  
**\- Hé...** Liam lui dit en lui tapant l'épaule. **Désolé si tu voulais pas... Fallait le dire.**  


**\- C'est pas grave...c'était pas mal...**

**\- Tu recommencerais?**

**\- Pas avec toi Payne.**

Liam semble un peu vexé par cette remarque, mais il aide tout de même Zayn à se nettoyer.

Il le dépose même chez lui en le portant sur son dos. Et prend son numéro.

Liam déteste toujours Zayn Malik, mais un tout petit peu moins.

  



	21. Niall et Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IL RESTE 4 JOURS

  
Niall n'avait qu'un seul but dans la vie.

Coucher avec son professeur d'Histoire. Depuis la rentrée après les fêtes, il n'avait que d'yeux pour lui, se mettait au premier rang et mettait les bouchées doubles pour récolter les meilleures notes. Ses amis trouvaient ça bizarre puisque qu'il y a un mois à peine, quand ils avaient encore leur vieille prof avant qu'elle ne parte en congé maternité, Niall était tout en bas de la liste.

Mais il leur disait qu'il avait juste envie de dorer son dossier scolaire. Ce qui n'était pas exactement un mensonge.

Harry Styles. Un mètre quatre-vingt-dix dont un mètre vingt de jambes. Au moins. Il portait des jeans serrés, et des Chelsea boots, le plus souvent accompagné d'une chemise lâche et un blazer en velours foncé. Il avait la classe, et une adorable bouille. Il était gentil, mais très strict quand il le fallait. Aujourd'hui, il rendait les notes d'une interrogation qui avait eu lieu il y a deux semaines et Niall était intenable.

Une par une, Mr Styles distribue les copies en faisant un petit commentaire.

**\- Jenna...tu aurais pu mieux faire. Tu n'as pas bien suivit la méthode qu'on avait révisé en cours...Sean, c'est très bien. Mieux que la dernière fois, tu progresses....Nick, comme d'habitude hein...**

Il fit ainsi le tour de la salle puis arriva au niveau de Niall. Son visage était fermé, ne laissant apparaitre aucune expression. Il tendit la copie vers le blond, face cachée, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Mr Styles soupire et ne lui adresse pas un seul mot.

Niall retourne sa feuille et il comprend. C'est catastrophique. Pire que ce qu'il récoltait quand il ne prenait pas la matière au sérieux. Il pensait pouvoir impressionner son professeur en n'obtenant que des résultats excellents, et Harry semblait commencer à porter un intérêt vers lui. Mais tout était gâché. Niall avait presque envie de pleurer.

Mr Styles ne voudra jamais d'un élève médiocre comme lui. Samantha, la première de la classe, aurait peut-être plus de chances. D'ailleurs, Harry la félicita en lui donnant un grand sourire. Niall pleurait à présent. Mais intérieurement.

-x-

La cloche sonne et Niall est le premier debout. D'habitude, il prend son temps, pour en passer un peu avec son professeur avant de devoir le quitter pour aller à son prochain cours. Mais là, il est dépité. Il n'a plus envie de rien. Il est sur le point de sortir quand...

**\- Niall, restes un peu, je voudrais te parler...**

Niall se sent excité et terrifié à la fois. Mr Styles est assis à son bureau, le nez plongé dans un carnet de notes. Il se place devant lui en serrant son sac sur son épaule.

 **\- Ferme la porte Nick s'il te plait !!** Crie le professeur vers le dernier élève qui quittait la salle.

Il a toujours été proche de ses élèves, il les appelle par leur prénom et les tutoie. Il les a tout de suite mis à l'aise et motivés à apprendre sa matière. Niall le premier.

**\- Bon...qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**   
**\- Je...je ne sais pas...j'avais révisé pourtant et...**   
**\- Visiblement, non...**

Ce qui était vrai, Niall avait oublié de relire ses cours. Son chien était enfin revenu de sa petite visite de trois jours chez le vétérinaire et il était tellement excité qu'il en avait oublié le contrôle d'histoire géo qui l'attendait le lendemain. Il avait compté sur ses maigres connaissances pour le sauver. Mais ça n'avait pas suffi.

**\- Je peux recommencer le contrôle si vous voulez ? Ce...ce soir ? Après les cours ?**   
**\- C'est autorisé ça ?**   
**\- Si vous êtes d'accord...je reprends l'interro, et vous pourrez surveiller.**

Il semble réfléchir un moment, puis hoche la tête. Niall avait l'impression de se sentir dans la course à nouveau.

-x-

Il était fatigué. Toute la journée avait été un calvaire. Sa mère a oublié de lui donner de l'argent pour le déjeuner, et il a dut négocier durant vingt minutes pour que les dames de cantines lui servent quelque chose. Puis son casier ne s'ouvrait pas, et le concierge a dut défoncer la porte pour la dégager. Et pour finir, il avait obtenu un mot dans son carnet pour avoir oublié de jeter son chewing gum.

Mais Mr Styles l'attendait, dans sa salle attitrée. Il était vautré sur sa chaise, son blazer accroché sur un porte manteau et sa chemise légèrement ouverte. Niall ne l'avait jamais vu en fin de journée, et il regretta immédiatement de ne pas l'avoir découvert avant. Le professeur était concentré sur son téléphone, les jambes étirées et croisées au niveau des chevilles, et ses cheveux, à l'habitude coiffés, était attachés en chignon. Il paraissait beaucoup plus jeune qu'il ne l'était.

Niall était vraiment tombé pour lui. Il lui fallait Mr Styles. Absolument.

 **\- Bonsoir monsieur...** dit-il timidement en toquant contre la porte. Son professeur lève les yeux vers lui, et se redresse en souriant.  
 **\- Ah, monsieur Horan. Installe-toi là où tu veux, j'ai édité les questions, donc ce sera un peu différent...**  
Mais Niall ne bouge pas. Il reste fixé sur place devant lui. Harry Styles est vraiment quelque chose à voir, au moins une fois dans sa vie. Là, il a l'air fatigué, accablé par la longue journée. Ses yeux sont légèrement cernés, et ses joues toutes rouges mais il est magnifique. Niall préfère définitivement le voir ainsi.

 **\- Niall ? Tout va bien ?**  
 **\- Oui...** Niall cligne des yeux, en reprenant ses esprits. Il ferme la porte derrière lui et s'installe sur le premier pupitre. Il se sent pleinement réveillé quand Harry pose ses yeux sur lui. Et son attention n'est pas la seule chose qui se réveille. Il plaque ses mains sur son bas ventre, tentant d'aplatir la bosse qui s'y formait.

Que voulez-vous, il n'était qu'un adolescent après tout.

Mr Styles se lève et avance vers lui en tenant une feuille dans sa main.

 **\- Tu as une feuille ? Je peux t'en passer une si tu as besoin...**  
 **\- Oui...j'ai.** Harry et ses longues jambes s'arrêtent juste devant lui. Il appuie son poids sur une seule jambe tandis qu'il attendait que son élève sorte le matériel nécessaire. A cette heure-ci, Niall aurait dû être déjà chez lui. Ou sur le chemin du retour. Son bulletin pouvait se permettre cette mauvaise note. Mais il ferait tout, absolument tout pour passer le moindre moment seul à seul avec son professeur.

Il ne comprend rien de toute façon. Harry a simplifié les questions, mais elles semblent plus difficiles que les premières. Niall s'en veut. Il a donné plus de boulot à son professeur, et lui prend son temps libre. Mais son esprit est vif, et il ne compte pas gâcher cette opportunité.

-x-

 **\- Il te reste quinze minutes...** dit Mr Styles en tapotant toujours sur son téléphone.

Mais Niall avait fini depuis fort longtemps déjà. Il pesait encore le pour et le contre de ses actions. N'obtenant pas de réponse, le professeur lève les yeux vers le blond et lève un sourcil.

**\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**   
**\- J'ai fini monsieur...**   
**\- Ah oui ?**

Il se lève, et tend la main pour récupérer la copie. Niall est en train de trembler, mais il a d'autres problèmes à gérer. Comme sa semi érection qui a doublé de volume. Harry s'appuie sur sa table en y posant la moitié de son postérieur, et se met à lire. Il se passe exactement dix-sept secondes avant qu'il lève les yeux. Niall a compté.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que...** Il lit la fin de la copie, et le rouge lui monte visiblement aux joues. Niall a deux options. Courir et tout plaquer pour aller vivre en Jordanie, ou rester, et assumer. Il n'a pas assez d'argent pour aller vivre en Jordanie.

C'est vite réglé.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça Niall ?**  
 **\- Je...** il se racle la gorge **. Je ne connaissais pas les réponses, alors à la place j'ai écrit ce qui me passait par la tête.**  
 **\- A ton âge ?**  
 **\- J'ai 16 ans...j'ai carrément l'âge d'y penser.**

Niall se demandait pourquoi Harry n'allait pas directement au but.

 **\- C'est...intéressant. Mais très inapproprié. Et surtout très peu sérieux.**  
 **\- J'vous l'ai dit. J'ai écrit ce à quoi je pensais.** Niall serre ses poings par-dessus son entre jambe. La trique ne veut pas descendre.  
 **\- Mais comment on fait maintenant ? Je ne peux pas noter ce torchon, et puis de toute façon, tu vas avoir de gros ennuis.**

Mr Styles le regarde longuement, tenant toujours la feuille entre ses mains. Son embrassement est descendu, mais il a une pointe de curiosité dans le regard. Il ne se met jamais en colère, mais peut être que c'était le moment de le faire ?  
  
 **\- Je le pensais vraiment, Harry.**

C'est cette phrase qui déclenche les évènements qui suivent.

Le professeur attrape Niall par le col de son t shirt et le force à se lever. Harry a un sourire en coin quand il s'aperçoit de son érection, mais ne dit rien. Il traine Niall vers son bureau et le pousse contre le bois. Niall se retrouve plaqué contre la table et il ne sait pas encore ce qui va lui arriver. Il va l'apprendre bientôt.

Il entend le son d'une clef qui tourne, et des rideaux qui se font tirer. Puis sa feuille est placée juste sous ses yeux.

**\- Lis, à haute voix. Et distinctement s'il te plait.**   
**\- Mais je...**

Harry lui donne une claque sur les fesses.

 **\- Lis !** Crie-t-il.  
 **\- Je n'arrête pas de penser à vous...et tout ce que j'aimerais ce que vous me fassiez. Le soir je pense à vous et...**  
 **\- Hmm, continue.** Dit Mr Styles derrière lui, en posant ses mains sur la boucle de sa ceinture. Niall déglutit.  
 **\- Et ça me fait bander tellement fort, à chaque fois que je me touche, je m'imagine à genoux ou quatre pattes pour vous. Parce que....parce que je me laisserais faire.**

Le professeur a ouvert le pantalon de son élève, et le baisse jusqu'au niveau de ses chevilles.

**\- En cours, je rêve de m'assoir sur vous, ou de vous sucer, j'vous laisserais m'étouffer avec votre grosse queue. Je suis certain qu'elle est grosse, parfois on en voit la forme quand vous porter le jean blanc. Il moule bien, et je bande à chaque fois.**

C'est embarrassant, mais beaucoup moins que la main qui baisse son caleçon. Son membre se retrouve à fouetter l'air librement. Et il reçoit une deuxième tape sur ses fesses.

 **\- Je ne t'entends plus Niall !**  
 **\- J'veux me faire baiser par vous, me faire défoncer le cul pour que je sente la douleur pendant une semaine. Ici dans cette salle, ou nulle part ailleurs. Vous pourriez m'utiliser n'importe où, jouir en moi et me jeter ensuite, c'est...c'est pas grave j'serais une pute...la vôtre.**  
 **\- Très bien !** Commente le plus âgé en s'accroupissant au niveau du postérieur du blond.

Niall agrippe le bureau quand il sent soudainement des doigts faire des cercles autour de son entrée.

 **\- Très bien** , répète-il en fourrant son index. **Et t'es serré en plus. Comme j'aime. Qui aurait pu croire...Tu fais ça aussi hein ?** Il ajoute en poussant son doigt jusqu'au bout. **Tu te mets des doigts en pensant à moi ?**  
 **\- Oui.** Répond l'élève, un peu honteux. Mais il n'y avait pas lieu d'être timide. Mr Styles avait actuellement un doigt en lui et le bougeait dans tous les sens.  
 **\- T'es un p'tit sale hmm ? Tu bandes pendant mes cours ? Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était pour moi...**

Il force un deuxième doigt dans son trou, et lui donne une fessée quand il se met à gigoter.

**\- Vas-y, touche-toi. Tu vas astiquer ta petite bite pour moi, et ne pas jouir jusqu'à ce que je te l'ordonne. Compris ?**

L'irlandais hoche la tête, mais il récolte une autre claque.

 **\- Je ne t'entends pas !!**  
 **\- Oui Mr Styles ! D'accord.** Dit-il en entourant sa main autour de son membre. Harry sépare ses doigts et les plie à de différents endroits, il les bouge jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le point qu'il cherchait. Niall sursaute quand son professeur appuie ses doigts contre sa prostate.

**\- Tu voudrais que j'te prenne hein ? Que je baise ton cul jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne rouge et tendre...tu pourras même plus t'asseoir sans penser à moi...**

Le son d'une braguette qui s'ouvre retentit, mais Niall ne peut rien voir dans sa position. Il est légèrement déçu. Juste un peu.

 **\- Et moi qui pensais que t'étais motivé pour ma matière. Mais en fait...tu voulais juste ma queue.** Marmonne Harry en lubrifiant son membre avec sa salive. Il était lui-même au bord de l'explosion. Son sexe avait commencé à se réveiller dès lors qu'il avait lu la première phrase obscène que son élève favori avait écrite.

Il avait été choqué au début, puis excité quand il avait vu le jeune blond embarrassé devant lui. Il risquait son travail et sa réputation, mais il n'a pas su résister. Quand il se sent fin prêt, il tapote son gland contre le trou de l'irlandais.

 **\- Tu la veux ? Tu veux vraiment ma queue ?** Harry plante ses doigts dans la chair du blond quand celui-ci ne répond pas tout de suite.  
 **\- Oui Mr Styles, s'il vous plait. Je veux !** Il avait l'air complètement perdu, mais ça ne lui empêcha pas de lâcher un long gémissement quand le membre entre en lui.

Il ne perd pas de temps. Niall mérite juste de se faire baiser, puis jeter sans même être remercié de ses services. Harry le pilonne juste pendant quelques minutes, chassant son propre orgasme. Niall murmure continuellement son nom, ou des 'oh oui' et des 'encore'. Il jouit rapidement, il a normalement plus d'endurance, mais ce petit lui avait vraiment fait de l'effet.

 **\- S'il vous plait Mr Styles !!** S'élève soudainement la voix du jeune. **Est-ce que j'peux venir ? J'peux jouir ?** Son antre était rempli de la semence du professeur, et commençait à couler lentement. Harry se baisse à nouveau à son niveau et fourre immédiatement deux doigts en lui pour empêcher son sperme de sortir.  
 **\- Vas-y, étale ton jus sur mes papiers, laisse toi aller.**

Il jouit avec le prénom de son professeur s'échappant de ses lèvres.

-x-

Niall est chez lui, après avoir été averti plusieurs fois de ne répéter à personne ce qui s'était passé. Il n'en revenait pas. Toujours pas. Mais son derrière lui faisait actuellement mal, et il avait conservé sa mauvaise note. Il ne sait pas comment le retour en cours se passerait le lendemain, mais il avait hâte.

Et puis surtout, son objectif avait été atteint. Il devrait s'en fixer d'autres maintenant.  



	22. Ziall & Niam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to update oops

 

 

 

 

Le temps avançait trop lentement. Niall avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser. Ça et le fait qu'il était bloqué depuis plus d'une heure et demie en cours de sciences physiques.

Il détestait les sciences, et ne faisait aucun effort pour avoir au moins la moyenne. Et puis de toute façon, son professeur n'en avait rien à faire. Il n'était pas vraiment sympa comme Mr Styles, même s'il avait un regard doux et un large sourire, les apparences étaient trompeuses.

Mr Payne. Il portait toujours une blouse, et une sacoche. Il était carrément le cliché marchant d'un professeur de sciences. Il ne trainait qu'avec ses semblables, était bizarre et parlait stoïquement, comme un robot.

**\- On va mettre le cours en application, alors mettez-vous en binôme s'il vous plait.  
**  
Niall est dans le deuxième groupe. Celui où se trouvent tous les geeks et les gens à éviter. Tous ses amis sont dans le premier, et doivent surement bien s'éclater lorsqu'il y avait lieu de faire des expériences. Il ne bouge pas de sa place en attendant qu'une personne se mette à côté de lui. Mais à la place, c'est Payne qui arrive.

**\- Horan, tu n'as pas de partenaire?**

Il y a une autre chose qui énervait Niall. Mr Payne l'appelait par son nom de famille, ce qui ne le dérangerait pas s'il donnait seulement le même traitement au reste de la classe. Niall se demandait encore si c'était une forme de respect ultime ou juste du pur foutage de gueule.

Il regarde autour de lui puis lève les yeux vers son professeur d'une façon légèrement arrogante.

**\- A priori non. Vous en voyez un vous?  
\- Alors tu vas te mettre dans un groupe qui est déjà formé...  
\- Mais non c'est trop chiant putain j'peux pas juste ne pas faire l'expérience?**

Depuis son....interaction avec Mr Styles, ce dernier avait repris le cours de sa vie comme si de rien n'était. Il posait ses mains sur son bureau, juste là où le blond y avait laissé ses traces, ou encore s'asseyait sur l'endroit même. Niall aurait espéré avoir un minimum de reconnaissance. Mais toutefois, Harry lui sourit de temps en temps, et Niall le surprend souvent en train de le fixer du coin de l'oeil. Donc il était énervé, oui.

Mais pas autant que quand Mr Payne le vira de son cours.

-x-

Niall frappait à la porte du labo pendant l'heure de pause de l'après-midi. Avant de s'être fait renvoyé, Niall avait calmement sorti son téléphone dans le but unique et évident de se divertir mais Mr Payne n'était apparemment pas du même avis.

Le blond frappait donc à sa porte à 15h30 au lieu d'aller taper dans une balle avec ses copains. Il tenait à récupérer son téléphone avant de rentrer.

**\- Entrez? Aah, Horan, le révolté de la classe.**

Non. Payne se foutait clairement de lui.

**\- Qu'y a-t-il?** Demande-t-il en posant ses lunettes sur le bureau.  
 **\- Je viens récupérer mon portable monsieur.  
\- Ah!  
**  
Il s'étire en posant ses mains derrière sa tête. Lorsqu'il sort du contexte du cours il a l'air plus agréable. Plus sympathique.

**\- Mais on va avoir un souci. Je ne peux pas te le rendre.  
**  
Niall se ravise. Mr Payne n'a rien de sympa chez lui.

\- Mais pourquoi?  
 **\- Déjà, d'une, les téléphones portables sont interdis en cours. Tu le sais ça?  
\- Mais...  
\- Puis, tu es insolent, et complètement nonchalant. Ce n'est pas une attitude que je tolère. Ce n'est même pas un comportement que tu devrais avoir.  
**  
L'élève avait l'impression d'entendre sa mère ou pire, son grand frère parler. Il n'avait juste qu'une envie, c'était de donner un coup de poing ou pied dans l'entre jambe de son professeur.

**\- Allez quoi!! Soyez sympa!!  
\- J'ai été très sympa jusqu'à maintenant. Alors maintenant, tu sors, et tu récupéreras ton portable en fin d'année comme tous les autres. Maintenant, excuse-moi....**

Dit il sèchement en se levant. Il déboutonne sa blouse et l'accroche sur un cintre avant de la dissimuler dans un petit casier qui avait été mis à sa disposition. C'était comme voir le jour rivaliser avec la nuit. A peine sa blouse blanche tombée, Liam enfilait une veste en cuir par-dessus son t shirt moulant noir et oh, Niall avait juste le temps de voir ses gros biceps avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans les manches de son blouson.

Il avale bruyamment sa salive.

Son professeur ne lui lance même pas un regard quand il sort de la salle. Il attend juste que son élève sorte à son tour, et ferme la classe à clé.

Génial, il avait été si distrait par le changement brutal de look de son professeur qu'il en avait oublié le but de sa visite.

Mr Payne arpente les couloirs sans s'arrêter. Il marche, tête baissée jusque vers les grilles et va rapidement en direction du parking. Niall ne sait pas pourquoi il le suit, mais il se retrouve à se cacher derrière une voiture, pour espionner l'attitude louche du prof.

Il s'arrête devant une moto, là où est assis un jeune homme, tenant deux casques. Mr Payne sort un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et en allume une avant d'embrasser l'autre homme sur la bouche. Niall l'a déjà vu quelque part. Mais il ne sait plus où. Payne monte sur le véhicule et le garçon s'installe derrière lui, puis ils filent à toute vitesse.

En attendant, sa mère va le tuer quand il va lui expliquer pourquoi il ne répondait pas à ses sms.

 

-x-

Deux fois par semaine c'est trop.

Les sciences ne lui serviront a strictement rien dans la vie.

Mais deux fois par semaine.....

Il soupire en entrant dans le labo. Mr Payne y est déjà, distribuant des feuilles d'exercices. Il sourit à chaque élève et leur dit un petit bonjour, mais son sourire tombe quand Niall se poste devant lui, la main tendue.

Il arrache la feuille des mains de son professeur en levant ses yeux en l'air et reprend sa place habituelle. C'est à dire, au fond à côté du radiateur qui fait des bruits bizarres.

Il manquait toujours un élève à l'appel ce qui voulait encore dire qu'il serait seul lors des travaux pratiques. Mais une fille, Lauren, se mit soudainement à saigner du nez. C'était surement dû au fait qu'elle se grattait le nez avec la mine de son crayon et a éternué au même moment.

Niall se retrouve en groupe avec Perrie. Une folle. C'était presque Niall en version fille, mais en deux fois plus chiante. Payne ne l'aimait pas non plus, mais c'est uniquement parce qu'elle n'écoute rien en cours et fait un boucan impossible.

Ils ont à peine le temps d'aller se chercher des lunettes de sécurité et des pipettes que la première dispute éclate entre eux. Et Perrie renverse une bouteille de chlore sur son classeur.

**\- Ça suffit!** S'élève la voix du professeur. **Tous les deux, en retenue ce soir.  
\- Mais j'peux pas!! J'ai un rendez-vous chez le dermato!!!**

Et c'est comme ça que Niall se retrouve seul avec son pire ennemi dans sa maudite salle de classe.

-x-

**\- Ça ne me réjouis pas tellement non plus tu sais.  
\- Uh....bon, j'fous quoi?  
\- Pour le moment j'sais pas. Mais tiens, va remettre ça au cdi.  
**  
Il lui donne une pile de livres, et l'envoie aller se balader. Niall n'est jamais allée prendre des livres à la bibliothèque. Il tourne pendant un moment avant de trouver l'endroit. Il pose lourdement les bouquins et tapote sur le comptoir.

**\- Oui?** Lui dit le jeune homme devant son écran d'ordinateur. Le....même qui était monté sur la moto avec Liam. Aha.  
 **\- C'est pour un dépôt...  
\- Merci.  
**  
Normalement, c'est à ce moment-là que Niall doit partir, quitter l'endroit et repartir pour finir son heure de détention. Mais il se sent captivé par ce jeune homme. Il a juste envie de faire une chose avant de partir.

**\- Ce n'est pas mon genre de dire ça mais....t'as un regard magnifique.  
**  
Le jeune qui semblait être blasé il y a tout juste deux secondes se redresse en levant les yeux vers Niall. Il bat joliment ses longs cils en direction du blond.

**\- Merci beaucoup. T'es pas mal non plus.  
\- Comment tu t'appelles?  
\- Zayn, et toi?  
**  
Niall se présente à son tour et prend la main de son nouvel ami pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Il s'en fou si il sort avec Mr Payne ou il ne sait quoi. Quand Niall veut quelque chose, il l'obtient. Pas de façon toujours subtile mais là, c'était fonce ou fais demi-tour.

Le sourire de Zayn s'agrandit quand Niall caresse le dos de sa main avec son pouce.

**\- Tu as des plans actuellement?  
\- Non, je ferme juste dans 10 minutes, avant d'me barrer.  
\- Ce qui est parfait.  
\- Pour?** Zayn lui lance un regard confus.

Le cdi est vide, et le comptoir assez haut pour qu'on ne puisse rien voir sauf s'y on se penchait. Niall se penche par-dessus bord et sourit de satisfaction lorsqu'il constate que le bas est creux et que personne ne peut voir les jambes de Zayn dissimulées en dessous. Très bien.

**\- J'ai moins de dix minutes pour te sucer ça te va?  
\- Hé oh! Tu commences déjà on vient à peine de se rencontrer.  
\- j'te donne l'autorisation de jouir dans ma bouche.  
\- Ok.  
**  
Zayn recule sa chaise pour laisser le blond se faufiler entre ses jambes et l'espace sous le bureau personne ne pourrait le voir sauf s'ils se mettaient derrière le réceptionniste. Le jeune métis fourrage sagement la chevelure de blond tandis que ce dernier défaisait du plus rapidement possible son pantalon. Il plonge sa main dans le sous vêtement de Zayn et sort son membre. Pas tout à fait dur mais presque.

Il aide Zayn à bander complètement en lui donnant quelques coups de poignets puis referme ses lèvres autour du gland. C'est sa toute première, et il a un peu peur de s'étouffer du premier coup mais il se retrouve à descendre et remonter sur la verge avec aise.

Il se retire quelques secondes pour branler le brun encore une fois, puis plonge à nouveau. Il adopte un rythme, il le suce puis le branle pour finir par le prendre en bouche à nouveau. Payne va commencer à s'inquiéter. Il aurait dû être rentré depuis au moins cinq minutes, mais non, il était là en train de sucer la bite de son a priori petit ami.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout. Il est jeune, il a des hormones explosives et un nouveau crush toutes les quatre secondes. Alors oui, de voir un jeune d'à peu près son âge, le regardant comme s'il voulait le bouffer et accepter de se faire tailler une pipe alors qu'il y a deux jours il embrassait un autre homme, c'était plus qu'une invitation.

Zayn l'attrape par ses mèches et le force à prendre son membre encore plus bas jusqu'à ce que le fond de sa gorge soit atteint. Il lève ses yeux bleus vers le réceptionniste qui le regarde déjà, le visage cramoisi et les yeux éclatés par le désir.

Ses paupières s'ouvrent et de ferment à toute vitesse, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Il bute son bassin vers le haut, prenant Niall par surprise.

 

**\- Désolé....** dit-il en essuyant une larme sur le coin de l'oeil de Niall qui risquait de tomber.  
 **\- A qui tu parles**? Fais une seconde voix.

Niall sent la poigne que Zayn tient autour de ses cheveux se serrer. Heureusement qu'il est déjà sous le bureau.

**\- Liam!** Dit Zayn doucement.

Niall a envie de lâcher sa queue un moment pour lui dire que non, il ne s'appelait pas Liam, mais il se fait pousser encore plus bas.

**\- A personne....  
\- Hmm, tu finis dans pas longtemps non? Enfin bref tu n'aurais pas vu un de mes élèves? Je l'ai envoyé ici pour déposer des livres et...  
\- Il est...blond non? Ni-Niall?  
**  
Niall applique plus de pression à l'entente de son prénom. Il va faire jouir Zayn. Et ce, juste devant Liam Payne. Il redouble d'efforts, et garde une main fermée autour du membre pour lécher tout autour. Il lèche longuement vers le haut et tournoie le bout de sa langue sur le gland quand il est à sa portée. 

**\- Tu le connais?**

**\- Il s'est...présenté**

**\- Et tu sais où il est passé? Parce que ça fait quinze minutes qu'il aurait dû revenir, il est en heure de colle avec moi et j'ai pas que ça à faire.**

**\- Il s'est...peut être euh, perdu?**

Niall le mord légèrement en guise de réaction. Mais au lieu d'agacer ou d'énerver le jeune, il ne reçoit qu'une tape amicale sur le haut de la tête.

**\- Mais il va me faire chier jusqu'à quand lui?**

**\- Calme Liam, reste calme...**

  
**\- Et puis t'a quoi toi? T'es penché comme si t'étais malade.** Il fait une pause. **T'es malade?**

Le blond ne sait pas ce que Zayn lui répond, mais ça à l'air de satisfaire son professeur puisqu'il soupire de soulagement. 

**\- T'as pas oublié les plans qu'on avait ce soir hein.**

Les ongles du métis se resserrent autour de ses mèches, grattant à l'occasion son cuir chevelu. Niall a envie de protester, mais il ne sait pas comment Mr Payne va réagir s'il découvre sa présence. Mais il sent Zayn au bord de l'explosion, et se retire pour se donner un peu de souffle. 

Il n'entend que des bribes de leur conversation. Et puis de toute façon, Zayn vient de jouir en oubliant presque d'être discret. Niall est surpris par le geste, tellement qu'il ne retient pas son cri. Zayn va finir par le faire saigner s'il continue à l'attraper comme ça.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis?**

  
**\- Je...je viens de me souvenir, je crois qu'il avait parlé d'aller voir euuh Harry.** Zayn avait dit le prénom à tout hasard, mais Liam écarquilla les yeux à l'entente de ce prénom.

**\- Harry? Styles? J'y crois pas...**

**\- Pourquoi? C'est grave?**

**\- Ca pourrait. Bon, j'y vais on se voit tout à l'heure.**

  
**\- Hmm,** Zayn répond. Niall a tout juste le temps de remettre la fermeture de son pantalon en place qu'il se lève pour rencontrer les lèvres de Liam à mi-chemin.

Une fois le professeur de sciences parti, Zayn s'écarte, pour laisser le blond se lever. 

**\- C'est pas bien ce que tu fais.**

  
**\- Toi non plus** , lui répond Zayn sur un même ton. **Et puis, c'est quoi l'histoire avec Harry?**  


  
**\- J'sais pas.** Niall hausse les épaules. **Mais je sais en tout cas que le sperme c'est dégueulasse.**  


Zayn lui donne un petit sourire en guise de réponse. Il se lève et tira Niall vers lui en posant sa main sur sa nuque.

 **\- Viens par la** , dit-il avant d'écraser leurs lèvres ensemble. Zayn a le gout de tabac et du thé à la menthe à la fois. Leur baiser n'est pas long, juste un coup de langue et ils se séparent. Niall pose son front contre celui de Zayn en rigolant doucement.

 **\- T'es trop mignon !** lui dit le métis en appuyant sa bouche contre la sienne une dernière fois.  
\- Oui et toi c'est toujours pas bien ce que tu fais.

Ils restent un moment, à se regarder dans les yeux mais le moment de dure pas long.

 **\- Au fait Zayn....** revient la voix grave de Liam.

Niall n'a jamais sauté en arrière aussi rapidement. Liam s'arrête en le voyant, puis tourne son regard vers Zayn qui souriait triomphalement.

**\- Niall?  
\- Liam?**

Le blond sent le sang lui monter tout doucement aux joues. Il n'aime pas du tout le regard que son professeur et en train de lui donner.

 **\- On y va. Il te reste 30 minutes de retenue.  
**  
Il fit signe a Niall de le suivre et pressa le pas vers sa salle de classe.

**\- Merci Zayn pour les conseils. Je repasserais prendre ta.....euh des livres.**

Zayn lui fait un clin d'oeil juste au moment où Liam repasse sa tête à l'encadrement de la porte.

 **\- A plus chou!!  
**  
-x-

 **\- Et on peut savoir où tu es parti te balader?  
\- Au cdi comme vous me l'avez demandé?** Il avait juste envie de rajouter un 'duh' pour rendre compte de l'absurdité de sa question.  
 **\- Ah bon?**

Il croise ses bras en s'asseyant sur un tabouret.

 **\- Tu as juste ....20 minutes à rattraper** dit-il en regardant sa montre.  
 **\- Roh ça va, il m'expliquait un peu ce qu'il faisait.....  
\- Ah bon?** Répète Liam. Il avait l'air encore moins convaincu. **Au fait, t'as une tache la, juste sur le coin de la bouche.  
**  
Il était inutile de discuter. Liam avait capté. Niall essuie le coin de sa bouche avec son doigt, et son sang se glace lorsqu'il s'aperçoit qu'il lui restait une trace de la semence de Zayn sur lui. L'érection qui déformait le devant de son pantalon était surement un lourd indicateur aussi. Il regarde longuement vers le bout de son index, puis vers Liam qui avait toujours les bras croisés.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Oops...j'avais fait de mon mieux pour tout avaler pourtant.**  
 **\- Quand ?**  
 **\- Juste sous vos yeux, quand vous étiez en train de parler d'une soirée ou des plans ou j'sais pas. J'lui faisais une gorge bien profonde à ce moment-là.**  
 **\- Il t'a forcé ?** Demande Liam en fronçant légèrement les sourcils  
 **\- Non, j'ai juste dit bonjour, mon prénom et deux minutes après j'étais entre ses jambes. Il est toujours aussi facile ?**

Ces mots font enfin réagir le professeur qui se lève d'une traite, et pousse Niall contre une chaise.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?**  
 **\- Bah, je pense lui avoir rendu service, j'suis sure que vous sucez mal de toute façon. Demain ce sera mon propre petit copain vous verrez.**  
 **\- Ah bon ?**  
 **\- Quand j'avale ma salive j'ai encore le gout de Zayn sur ma langue. Vous voulez gouter ?** Chuchote Niall en suçant le bout de son index.

Ce matin encore, il détestait son professeur de sciences physiques. Pourtant, c'est lui qui fait le premier pas. Liam n'est pas si mal, quand il ne porte pas son affreuse blouse, ou ses vieilles lunettes de repos. Il avait peut-être 28 ou 29 ans, mais c'était déjà un vieux dans l'âme. Niall ricane à cette pensée, et se fait mordre la lèvre en guise de réaction.  
 **  
**  
 **\- C'est pas bien ce que vous faites.**  
 **\- Toi non plus,** lui répond Liam en le tenant par les joues. Il se recule soudainement, ses paupières battant à toute vitesse.  
 **\- Qu'est-ce que...qu'est ce qu'on fait ? C'est pas légal, je ne devrais pas.**  
 **\- Hé mais...j'étais sur le point de baisser mon froc et de m'assoir sur vous c'est trop demander ça ?**  
 **\- Oui...et non. On ne peut pas faire ça. Tu es mon élève, tu es mineur, on est en enceinte scolaire et**  
 **\- Oh et puis merde !** s'écrie le blond en baissant son pantalon.

Depuis Harry, il s'est stocké en capotes et lubrifiant. Non pas qu'il ait eu la chance d'utiliser un préservatif jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ce n'était que sa deuxième fois après tout. Il soupire, en se demandant à quel moment exactement il était devenu aussi...débauché. Liam était toujours perdu dans son mono discours, faisant les cents pas. Il s'arrête quand il n'entend plus le blond devant lui. Niall est debout, un genou posé sur un tabouret, et se servant de sa main pour rester en appui contre la table. Il est complètement nu à partir de la taille, et a poussé deux doigts couverts de gel, en lui. Il jette un regard vers Liam par-dessus son épaule, et lui fait un clin d'œil en agitant le préservatif qu'il tenait entre ses dents.

Mr Payne le lui arrache, en ne manquant pas d'empoigner son derrière au passage.

-x-

Qu'est ce que sa mère dirait, si elle le voyait dans cette position. Une jambe levée contre une table tandis qu'il se fait pilonner le derrière par l'un de ses professeurs. Ça ne dure pas longtemps heureusement. D'une parce que Niall n'était qu'un adolescent, et de deux, parce qu'il avait une grosse bouche. Par laquelle sortaient les plus grandes obscénités. Liam orgasme en lui au moment où Niall tapait sa paume à plat sur la table, en lui disant qu'il était déçu. Qu'il aurait pensé qu'il serait beaucoup plus brutal que cela. Liam avait alors soulevé Niall pour le plaquer contre lui.  
 **  
**  
 **\- J'suis certain que Zayn ferait mieux.**

Mr Payne avait mordu son cou jusqu'au sang à ce moment-là.

-x-

Il croise Harry dans le couloir.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Niall ? Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici ? Tu devrais être chez toi...**  
 **\- J'étais en retenue avec monsieur Payne.** Niall s'avance vers lui, en boitant légèrement. Harry tend un bras vers lui, et l'aide à sortir du building. Niall ne va pas lui dire qu'il vient juste de se faire sauter encore une fois par un prof. Harry n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

Et si Harry ramène Niall en voiture, et que ce dernier lui taille une pipe dans un parking sombre...et bien personne n'a besoin de le savoir.  



	23. Nouis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall est toujours une pute

**\- Oh Harry**

**  
**

**  
**

Ça a continué durant des semaines. Une fois qu'il était lancé, Niall ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il était en ce moment même debout, penché contre une étagère, avec son professeur d'histoire le pilonnant d'avant en arrière. Harry était assis sur le bord de son bureau de telle sorte qu'il pouvait attraper son élève par les hanches et guider ainsi le mouvement du bas de son corps.

  
**\- C'est ça princesse, bouge toi sur ma bite, montre moi à quel point t'aime ça.** Lui susurre Mr Styles dans le creux de son oreille. Il pose ses mains sur la table, appuyant tout son poids dessus, et observe avec fascination la façon dont son élève agite désespérément son bassin pour continuer à provoquer des mouvements de vas et viens.

Il ne pensait pas un jour se retrouver dans une telle situation. Pourtant, il était bien là, se faisant marteler le derrière par l'un de ses enseignants une nouvelle fois. Mr Styles pose ses mains sur lui à nouveau, et se penche vers son visage encore une fois.

  
**\- Quelle bonne salope tu fais, t'es une bien belle découverte Niall Horan.** Murmure-t-il avant de se vider en lui.

-x-

Niall est en retard pour le cours de musique. Enfin, c'est plutôt Harry qui a jugé bon de déborder sur le temps de cours de ses collègues pour lui donner deux ou trois fessées. Il frappe timidement à la porte et n'attend pas de réponse avant de l'ouvrir.

  
**\- Niall ?** Lui dit le professeur. **Tu es en retard de quinze minutes.**  


**\- Je sais monsieur mais...**

**\- Tu as un justificatif ? Ou un billet ?**

  
**\- Non mais...** l'élève se met à rougir. Harry savait très bien ce qu'il faisait quand il avait entendu la cloche sonner.

**\- Installe toi au fond, et ne dérange plus mon cours s'il te plait. On se verra à la fin.**

Monsieur Tomlinson était un jeune professeur, qui entamait sa troisième année d'enseignement au lycée. Il apprenait aux élèves à jouer du synthé et à manier les cordes de la guitare. Niall suivait quelques cours intensifs d'instruments à cordes chez lui, et avait donc un niveau un peu plus élevé que les autres. Mais ça ne lui empêchait pas de se faire remarquer et ce, pas toujours de façon très positive.

Le prof ne lui lance pas un regard quand il reprend le fil de son cours. Il perfectionniste, strict et porte des jeans ultra serrés. Ses cheveux sont coiffés en une espèce de tourbillon sur le haut de son front et ses yeux bleus sont dissimulés derrière une paire de lunettes à monture noir vernis. Il passe dans les rangs et distribue les quatre guitares aux quatre groupes que la classe a formé, et leur donne les feuilles de musique. Niall se retrouve actuellement avec des gens qu'il aime cette fois ci. Il tape son ami Sean dans le dos qui le regard d'un air intrigué.

**\- T'étais ou mec ? Au milieu de la pause déjeuner t'a disparu...**

**\- J'avais des trucs à régler... t'inquiètes.**

**\- Tu disparais beaucoup en ce moment...c'est quel genre d'affaires que t'as ?**

  
**\- C'est pas pour les jeunes comme toi.** Lui réplique le blond. **Maintenant prends la guitare et gratte.**  


Niall ne le voit pas, mais Tomlinson l'observe pendant tout le cours. Il remarque son apparence dévergondée, et la minuscule grimace qui tire ses traits à chaque fois qu'il esquisse le moindre mouvement sur sa chaise. Son visage entier est cramoisi et il est plus calme que d'habitude. Beaucoup plus calme.

  
**\- Bon !!** Mr Tomlinson se lève en frappant dans ses mains. **Ça va sonner dans deux minutes, rangez les instruments et sortez vos agendas, ou vos trucs pour écrire vos devoirs et un stylo. Voici les devoirs pour demain...**  


Un grognement général s'élève dans la salle, mais il s'épuise bien vite quand le professeur lance un regard inquisiteur par-dessus son épaule.

  
**\- Erk qu'est ce que je l'aime pas ce prof...** commente Sean en sortant son agenda. Niall hausse les épaules.

**\- Moi je trouve que ça va...il est pas mal après tout.**

Et il a aussi un cul parfaitement bien rebondi. Il doit surement être ferme et tendre. Comme Niall les aime. Il en bave presque. Il n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'admirer le derrière de son professeur, mais il ne regrette pas les rares fois ou il se l'est permis.

La cloche se fait entendre, et les chaises raclent le sol. Mr Tomlinson donne encore ses consignes aux élèves qui prennent rapidement la porte.

**\- Et Max tiens toi bien dans les couloirs cette fois !! Niall par contre reste ici, j'en ai pas fini avec toi.**

  
**\- Ooooh !!** Lui chantonne Sean en le regardant. **Tu t'attires beaucoup d'ennuis avec les profs à ce que je vois.**  


  
**\- N'importe quoi** , rétorque l'irlandais d'un ton irrité. Ce n'était pas le moment d'éveiller les soupçons. Parfois il lui arrivait de ne pas dormir la nuit. Il pensait à tout ce qu'il faisait. Tout ce qu'il a fait. Et il ne se sent pas particulièrement fier. Sa mère l'enverrait surement en pension si elle apprenait que son fils ouvrait ses jambes pour ses profs. Pour plusieurs de ses profs.

Ils iraient tous en prison, pour détournement de mineur. Même si c'est Niall qui les a séduis à la base.

Il s'en fiche, la peur de se faire attraper lui donne de l'adrénaline. Lui donne envie de continuer et d'aller plus loin. Peut être même pourrait il entamer une relation sérieuse avec Harry ?

La porte se ferme derrière le dernier élève et Niall attend près de son pupitre tandis que Mr Tomlinson efface le tableau.

**\- Tu sais comment je fonctionne Niall hein. Si un élève arrive en retard, il le rattrape même s'il ne dure que cinq minutes. Tu as de la chance que je vous ais juste avant les vingt minutes de pause. Alors je vais te les prendre.**

Niall a envie de souffler, mais il sait se tenir tout de même. Il pose ses mains sur la table et regarde attentivement son prof en attendant son verdict.

**\- Comme d'habitude les règles ne changent pas. Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu es arrivé en retard.**

**\- Euuh...comment dirais je...**

Mr T s'assied à son bureau et ôte lentement ses lunettes. Il joint ses mains par-dessus sa table et rive son regard perçant vers son élève. Niall peut lui avouer la vérité, et se retrouver face à des conséquences sévères. Il peut aussi mentir et se retrouver dans une mouise semblable.

Tomlinson était comme un détecteur de mensonges vivant. Il avait un scanner à la place des yeux, les élèves en étaient presque surs.

**\- Alors ?**

**\- J'avais...pas fini de noter le cours de Mr Harry...**

**\- Monsieur qui ?**

Oh merde....

**\- Mr Styles...c'est que euh...Mr Styles. Voilà voilà.**

**\- Alors si c'était le cas il m'aurait fait un mot...tu ne penses pas ?**

**\- Oui mais**

  
**\- Alors ?** Répète le professeur. Il avait l'atroce manie de couper la parole quand il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait.

**\- C'est vraiment vraiment, pas quelque chose que vous avez envie de savoir.**

L'homme lève ses sourcils, comme s'il venait d'être défié. Il se lève lentement et marche en direction du bureau de son élève. Il s'arrête juste devant lui et croise ses bras.

  
**\- Ah oui ?** Dit il . **Tu veux qu'on appelle Harry pour qu'il vienne nous expliquer lui-même ce qu'il s'est passé ?**  


**\- Vous...vous êtes au courant ?**

**\- J'avais mes doutes. Tu sais, Harry n'est pas vraiment très discret...**

**\- Il vous l'a dit ?**

Mr Tomlinson tire une chaise à côté de lui et s'installe dessus. Il pose son menton dans le creux de sa main et fixe son élève comme s'il attendait une réponse de lui. Niall avait juste envie de se défenestrer là, tout de suite pour ne plus penser à cette histoire.

**\- Non mais...il y a des séquelles tu vois. Des deux parties. Suffit juste d'avoir l'œil. Ça m'étonne encore que personne ne vous ait surpris sur le fait.**

  
**\- Vous êtes fâché ?** Niall a le don pour dire des absurdités quand il se sent piégé de tous les recoins.

**\- Je dirais....déçu. Harry aurait pu surement trouver mieux que...toi**

**\- Hey !**

  
**\- Mais...** le professeur pose ses mains sur la table et se met à tracer des cercles avec ses doigts. **Je suppose que s'il te garde c'est que tu dois être bon dans ce que tu fais. Maintenant déguerpis, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.**  


**\- Vous allez nous dénoncer ?**

Le prof hausse les épaules en observant attentivement le mouvement de ses propres mains.

**\- J'sais pas. Je me tâte. Peut être. Allez, file !**

**\- Non, attendez !! On peut trouver une solution ? Je ne vraiment pas qu'Harry ait des ennuis, ni moi d'ailleurs mais je vous en supplie...**

**\- Je t'ai dit de partir va dans la cour voir tes potes !!!**

Niall ne sait vraiment pas quoi dire, alors il fait ce qu'il sait faire de mieux. Il tombe à genoux devant son professeur de musique. Mr Tomlinson le regarde, il a l'air à peine étonné.

**\- Hm, j'en étais sur. Je pensais qu'Harry t'avais peut être corrompu, mais en réalité, c'est toi le débauché ici.**

  
**\- S'il vous plait....** supplie Niall. Il est sur ses genoux, juste devant l'entre jambe de Mr T. Il a ses mains sur ses cuisses, attendant juste la permission de toucher l'adulte.

**\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ?**

Et loin, très loin dans sa tête, une voix lui dit _« enfin quelqu'un de raisonnable, enfin quelqu'un qui tente de te faire rendre compte de la gravité de la situation »_ mais il pousse cette voix encore plus loin. Hors de son esprit.

  
**\- Laissez moi vous...** Il coince sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, et lève ses grands yeux vers ceux de son professeur.

Mr Tomlinson l'attrape par les cheveux et pousse son visage contre son entre jambe.

**\- C'est ça que tu veux hein ? Tu ne demandes que ça...**

Niall ne peut pas répondre avec les mots compte tenu de la position dans laquelle il se trouve mais il hoche la tête en serrant ses poings. Mr Tomlinson le laisse attendre quelques secondes puis le force à se lever.

**\- Va fermer à clef. Il ne serait pas bon de se faire choper hein ? Même si je suis sur que tu adorerais...**

L'irlandais s'exécute, le temps qu'il revienne sur ses pas, Mr Tomlinson a déboutonné son pantalon, et caresse tout doucement son membre dissimulé sous son boxer blanc.

**\- J'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça mais...**

**\- Je peux vous aider ??**

**\- Hmm, j'te laisse faire. Il te reste un peu moins de quinze minutes. Alors vas y, suce moi et fait moi jouir.**

Niall se sent trembler à ces mots. Il se penche en avant et donne un coup de langue sur le vêtement du châtain. Ses mains tremblent et sa tête est en surchauffe. Mr Tomlinson ne lui dit plus rien. Il est vautré sur sa chaise, un sourire en coin collé sur son visage et il regarde droit devant lui. Il aimerait beaucoup se faire surprendre, par Harry de préférence. Il adorerait voir sa réaction.

Le jeune tente de baisser son boxer, mais il ne l'aide pas dans sa tâche. Il préfère lui laisser faire tout le travail. Frustré, Niall fourre sa main dans son vêtement et sort délicatement le membre à peine dur. Il se rend bien compte qu'il a peu de temps, et Mr Tomlinson a l'air d'être une vraie tête de mule. Il ne fera rien qui puisse être à son avantage.

La (très) bonne chose au moins, c'est que sa bite est assez épaisse, et ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire.

Il la fourre dans sa bouche du mieux qu'il peut, déterminer à faire de son mieux pour satisfaire son professeur. Il allie sa main aux côtés de ses lèvres, et branle la longueur quand sa bouche atteint le gland. Il parvient à faire durcir le membre plus rapidement qu'il l'avait prévu. Lorsqu'il lève les yeux, Mr T a la lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, et ses doigts se serrent et desserrent autour du pied de la table.

C'est sans hésitation qu'il redouble d'efforts, jusqu'à saliver sur le membre. Il monte et descend en serrant ses lèvres et en creusant ses joues, et remonte de temps en temps pour espérer attirer l'attention de son professeur. Mais Mr Tomlinson à l'air d'être fasciné par un point sur le mur d'en face. Niall se sent presque comme un vulgaire objet à cet instant. Il se sent presque mal. Presque. Mais il entend l'adulte émettre un tout petit geignement, il sait que la partie n'est pas perdue alors.

Il a juste envie de lui faire perdre tout son contrôle, de lui faire gouter à autre chose que sa vie parfaitement droite et rangée. Il a envie de lui donner quelque chose à laquelle il pensera quand il sera seul chez lui ou avec ses partenaires. Niall crache sur l'organe, pas très élégant, il le sait, mais ça l'aide à glisser plus facilement sur la longueur. Il suce particulièrement fort sur le gland en appuyant simultanément une pression importante avec sa main et c'est tout ce qui suffit pour arracher un gémissement au plus âgé.

Les hanches de Mr Tomlinson montent brusquement vers le haut sans qu'il puisse les contrôler et Niall manque de s'étouffer. Mais les soirées qu'il a passé à faire une gorge profonde au godemiché qu'il a piqué dieu sait où n'ont pas servies à rien. Il adore ça, sentir quelque chose de lourd dans sa bouche, contre sa langue. Son poing se resserre, et il va et vient encore, en produisant d'obscènes bruits de succion.

**\- Hmm trois minutes...**

  
**\- Mr Tomlinson ? Mr Tomlinson s'il vous plait...** insiste il quand il ne reçoit aucune réponse.

  
**\- Quoi ?** Ses yeux sont noirs, pas de colère mais de désir. Il a l'air visiblement affecté mais tente de tout son être de ne rien laisser paraître.

**\- Vous allez bientôt venir ?**

**\- Pas à ce rythme là si tu continue à parler.**

Ce qui était un mensonge, il était au bord de l'explosion. Niall lui donne encore un grand coup de langue et s'arrête pour le regarder à nouveau.

**\- Vous savez...Mr Styles a éjaculé en moi. Je sens encore son sperme qui...**

Niall ne finit pas sa phrase...Mr Tomlinson l'agrippe par les cheveux et le force à garder la bouche ouverte pour jouir dedans.

Il jette sa tête en arrière en respirant lourdement. Niall s'essuie du revers de son bras et se relève pour aider son professeur à remettre son pantalon adroit. Il a désormais un problème très avenant à l'avant de son jean, mais il n'a pas le temps de s'en occuper. La cloche annonce la fin de la pause.

**\- Vous allez toujours me dénoncer monsieur ?**

**\- Vas en cours, ne t'avise pas d'arriver en retard.**

Niall hoche la tête et prend rapidement ses affaires. Il espère avoir au moins le temps de passer une compresse froide sur son érection avant d'aller en maths.

  



	24. It's finally over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da Gangbang

  
﻿﻿  
Il est sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux.

Harry ne l'a pas appelé depuis des jours. En fait, il l'a même complètement ignoré. Niall n'est pas du genre à se morfondre, mais il commence tout doucement à s'inquiéter. Depuis son aventure avec Tomlinson, tout s'est brusquement arrêté. Enfin, Niall a eu l'occasion de revoir son professeur d'Histoire Géographie, et les retrouvailles n'avaient pas été très tendres. Le blond avait eu du mal à s'assoir durant plusieurs heures.

Puis, néant. Harry ne daigne même pas de le regarder en cours. Niall commence à se demander si Mr Tomlinson n'y est pas pour quelque chose.

La seule et unique chose dans toute cette histoire, c'est qu'il recommence lentement à reprendre une vie d'étudiant en secondaire, normale. Sa mère s'est même présentée pour venir récupérer personnellement son téléphone portable. Niall avait presque peur que Liam se sente d'humeur à délier sa langue, mais il restait silencieux tandis que sa mère était occupée à signer un formulaire.

Il est actuellement en train de somnoler derrière son cahier d'espagnol. Sa prof, d'origine bolivienne n'en a que faire de l'attention de ses élèves. Elle dicte simplement son cours à ceux qui s'y intéressent. Et Niall fait partie des dormeurs dans le fond de la classe. Il s'endort presque complètement lorsque la porte de la classe s'ouvre, laissant apparaître un surveillant.

 **\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais j'aurais besoin de Niall Horan immédiatement**.

A l'entente de son prénom, Niall se redresse en sursaut. Il regarde autour de lui, et dégluti quand il voit tous les regards se tourner vers lui.

**\- Moi ?**   
**\- Oui, allez dépêche-toi, prends tes affaires aussi, vu que c'est bientôt la fin du cours.**

Niall se lève du plus lentement possible, en lançant des clins d'oeil en direction des autres élèves. Tout et n'importe quoi pour sortir de cet abominable salle. Peut-être même sera-t-il autorisé à partir plus tôt. Il suit silencieusement le surveillant, se grattant par moments le haut du crâne. Les deux s'arrêtent devant une porte, celle du directeur de la vie scolaire. Génial. Niall commence à paniquer maintenant.

\- **Attends ici maintenant.**

Il reste seul, dans le bureau. Il n'a jamais su qui exactement était le directeur de la vie scolaire, il était juste en dessous du proviseur, mais c'était chez lui que les élèves allaient quand ils avaient des soucis quelconques. Les minutes passent, et l'appréhension du blond descend. Il a surement été appelé dû à ses multiples altercations avec Mr Payne. Ils ne se toléraient toujours pas, même après ce qui s'était passé.

La porte s'ouvre, brusquement, se fracassant presque contre le mur, et faisant sauter Niall hors de sa chaise à l'occasion.

 **\- Oops,** dit une voix que Niall reconnaissait très bien.  
 **\- Vous... ?**  
 **\- Bah quoi,** répond Tomlinson en balançant son sac sur le canapé qui est installé au fond de la pièce. **Je suis multijoueur**. Il ferme la porte derrière lui et déboutonne lentement sa veste en cuir tout en s'asseyant sur sa chaise imposante.  
 **\- Tu dois savoir pourquoi tu es ici n'est-ce pas ?**

Niall a une toute petite idée, mais il décide de feindre l'ignorance.

 **\- Euh, je ne vois pas, pas du tout** , répond-il en fixant son regard sur la mini tour Eiffel enfermée dans une boule à neige. Il a chaud, en cette fin de mois de mai. Il ne porte qu'un marcel lâche sur lui, et un bermuda, il ne voit pas du tout comment Mr L. Tomlinson, comme l'indique sa plaquette, arrive à supporter l'air lourd et étouffant, enfermé jusqu'au cou dans sa veste en cuir de luxe. Et ses jeans blancs ultra moulants. Et t shirts décolletés jusqu'aux tétons. Niall frissonne.  
 **\- Bon, j'ai bien réfléchi et...pfff** , il lâche une bouffée d'air, envoyant sa frange voler momentanément vers le haut. Il a l'air de s'être dépêché d'arriver, comme si ce qu'il avait à dire à Niall était important. Il se tourne vers le jeune, les joues légèrement teintées. C'est peut être la première fois que Niall le voit à l'extérieur de sa salle de classe qui est à l'habitude sombre et isolée du reste de l'établissement. Ici, ils sont au cœur de tout, dans une pièce spacieuse, comportant un petit coin là ou se réunissait surement le conseil des professeurs. Si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça avec les trois canapés et deux fauteuils qui s'y trouvaient.

 **\- Tu sais que ce qu'on a fait, n'est pas bien du tout...**  
 **\- Je le sais, mais vous êtes aussi fautif que moi-**  
 **\- Ah parce que c'est ma faute maintenant ?** Le professeur lève un sourcil en joignant ses mains. **C'est vrai que je t'ai laissé faire, mais maintenant, avec ce que je sais, je ne peux pas te laisser continuer comme ça.**

Niall lâche un souffle et se laisse fondre dans sa chaise. Il savait que ce jour allait arriver. Tout avait un prix, et celui-ci couterait atrocement cher. Il voyait déjà la déception dans les yeux de sa mère, et il entendait déjà le rire incessant de son frère, et le regard à la fois confus et hilare de Sean. Puis surtout qu'arriverait-il à Harry ?

 **\- Mais vous ne pouvez rien faire, vous aussi vous avez...**  
 **\- Mais personne ne peut le prouver !** Lui répond le brun sèchement.  
 **\- Pour Harry non plus** , rétorque Niall, ce qui a pour effet de faire taire subitement son professeur.

Ils sont dans une impasse. Niall se sent enfin remonter en puissance. Peut-être que tout n'est pas si perdu.

 **\- D'accord**. Mr Tomlinson sort son téléphone portable de sa poche, et tapote dessus un instant avant de le poser sur la table. **D'accord** , répète-t-il lorsqu'il termine en posant l'objet sur la table.  
 **\- D'accord quoi ?**  
 **\- La cloche va sonner la pause déjeuné dans dix minutes. On attend maintenant. Tu n'as pas faim j'espère ?**

Niall a envie de lui répondre que si, mais il reste silencieux. Pendant les dix minutes qui suivent. Un peu avant la sonnerie, trois coups se font entendre contre la porte. Niall n'a vraiment pas assez dormi cette nuit, il se réveille de son semi état de sommeil en sursaut et se tourne pour faire face au nouvel arrivant qui n'est personne d'autre qu'Harry.

**\- Tu avais besoin de moi Lou ? Oh...**

Harry, lui a encore sa longue veste bleue, son t shirt imprimé léopard en dessous et ses cheveux attachés en chignon. Niall a vraiment, vraiment du mal à calmer ses hormones en ce moment. Il serre ses mains sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise en attendant.

 **\- Niall** , lui dit Mr Styles en le saluant d'un coup de tête.  
 **\- Harry** , répond Niall sur le même ton. Harry lance un bref regard vers Tomlinson en mordant nerveusement sur sa lèvre.  
 **\- Oh, vous en êtes déjà à ce stade-** là ? Commente sèchement le professeur de musique. **Bon, ferme la porte Harry et assieds-toi....**  
 **\- Il y a un problème ?**

Harry est magnifique. Niall ne peut s'empêcher de le fixer, surtout qu'il n'a pas eu l'occasion de le revoir de si près depuis qu'ils ont fait un...break. Il rate quelques mots que s'échangent les deux professeurs, mais son attention revient vers eux dès le moment où il entend son prénom répété plusieurs fois de suite.

 **\- Hein ? Quoi ?**  
 **\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?** Mr Tomlinson se lève soudainement quand Harry baisse la tête, honteux. Niall, lui garde la sienne levée, et les yeux ancrés dans ceux de son directeur.  
 **\- J'regrette rien** , répond le blond en haussant les épaules.  
 **\- C'était dans le feu de l'action Louis** , marmonne Harry en tripotant le bracelet de sa montre.

Louis, c'est donc comme ça qu'il s'appelle. Il a l'air d'être à peine plus âgé qu'Harry, mais pourtant, il lui crie dessus comme s'il était son grand frère ou son père. Il fixe longuement le professeur d'histoire, en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Il faisait souvent cette tête quand il s'apprêtait à bondir comme un animal hors de sa cage. Il prend dix à quinze secondes pour se calmer, puis reprend lentement.

**\- Parce que, les autres fois, quand elles sont arrivées, c'était dans le feu de l'action aussi ? Ecoute Harry, je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire pour vous actuellement, mais ce que je sais c'est que vous devez arrêter avant que quelqu'un d'autre s'en aperçoive.**   
**\- C'est arrivé, c'est arrivé, je ne peux pas le retirer.**   
**\- Oui mais, essayez au moins de faire ça hors de l'enceinte scolaire ?**

Niall regardait entre les deux hommes, se sentant légèrement de trop. Il avait néanmoins envie de les couper dans leur conversation. Il avait aussi son mot à dire, l'histoire le concernait aussi après tout, et Louis prenait un bien trop grand plaisir à tout mettre sur le dos du pauvre Harry.

 **\- Si je puis me permettre, Mr Louis, vous aussi vous devez vous remettre en cause ?**  
 **\- Comment ça ?** Répond Harry à la place de Mr Tomlinson en se redressant sur sa chaise. **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**  
 **\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que...** Niall se sent brave, il ne va pas laisser le temps à son courage de le quitter **. C'est que lui aussi il a fait des...enfin on a fait un truc.**  
 **\- Ah bon ?** Harry se tourne vers lui tandis que Louis s'assied en silence. Il fallait que ça sorte, tôt ou tard. **Louis ? C'est vrai ?**

Louis agite ses mains en l'air en pinçant ses lèvres. Il a l'air contrarié, mais il n'y peut rien.

 **\- Et t'allais me faire la morale alors que t'es autant dans la faute que moi ?**  
 **\- Concrètement, j'ai pas été aussi loin que toi ?**  
 **\- Mais c'est la même chose, _Louis_ !!**  
 **\- Niall ?** Louis se tourne vers l'élève en tendant les bras vers lui. C'est à ce moment-là que la cloche retentit, suivit du bruit des élèves remplissant les couloirs.  
 **\- Vous pouvez pas juste fermer les yeux sur cette histoire, comme ça tout le monde est content on oublie cette histoire, j'ai jamais sucé Louis, Harry ne m'a jamais baisé et Liam non plus et hop je vais à la cafet parce que j'ai faim et plus jamais je n'aurais de pensées malsaines au sein de cette enceinte scolaire jusqu'à la fin de l'année.**

Niall se lève, bien décidé à aller bourrer son ventre des frites et du steak que le menu lui avait promis depuis deux semaines. Mais sa course est stoppée net quand deux mains s'enroulent autour de son bras.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?**   
**\- Euuuh...j'ai la dalle ?**

Louis eut un petit rire et fit un geste vers la chaise, ordonnant au blond de s'assoir.

**\- Il y en a d'autres concernés dans cette histoire ?**

Harry se prend la tête dans les mains comme s'il avait envie de se faire enfouir six pieds sous terre. C'est de sa faute en quelque sorte, c'est un peu lui qui a causé le déclic chez Niall. Avant ça, il ne savait pas qu'il deviendrait un...une pute quoi.

C'est l'âge, c'est normal.

 **\- Non, je vous assure y a que vous....** Niall se pince les lèvres en rougissant. Il ne savait pas mentir, mais il savait très bien omettre de dire la vérité.  
 **\- Et Liam ...** conclut Louis.  
 **\- Et Liam** , répète Harry entre ses mains. Louis lance un bref regard vers lui, avant de reprendre. Il n'a toujours pas lâché la main de Niall. **J'y crois pas** , ajoute-t-il en secouant la tête.  
 **\- Oublie les frites, et déroule ta liste. Maintenant qu'on y est, il vaudrait mieux qu'on appelle tout le monde ici pour qu'on règle ça une bonne fois pour toute.**

Il sort son téléphone portable à nouveau et le tient en l'air, montrant l'écran à l'élève. Niall plisse les yeux devant le « J'ai besoin de toi au bureau ASAP !!!!!!!!! » qui est sur le point d'être envoyé à L. Payne, et déglutit. Il se sent piégé à présent. Déjà que Liam ne l'aimait pas beaucoup...il allait carrément l'assassiner.

**\- J'ai besoin d'ajouter un nom à la liste ou c'est bon ?**

Harry, qui semblait avoir repris ses esprits, se tourne vers Niall en fronçant les sourcils. Il a l'air déçu, ou non, peut être énervé. Il a le même regard contrarié qu'il avait donné à Niall quand ce dernier lui avait fait lire son délirant poème.

 **\- C'est arrivé avant moi ou...**  
 **\- Après...tout était après,** répond le blond en frottant son bras là ou Louis l'avait tenu.  
 **\- Alors ?** Louis hausse la voix quand il se rend compte qu'on ne lui porte plus d'attention. **J'envoie à qui d'autre ?**  
 **\- P-personne...** Niall se sent brave encore une fois. Il a déjà mouillé assez de personnes comme ça, et puis surtout, Zayn n'était pas vraiment un professeur, donc concrètement, il n'a aucunement besoin de le dénoncer.

Lorsqu'il est rencontré avec un silence pesant, Niall se rend compte qu'il a énoncé ses pensées à haute voix. Harry s'enfonce dans sa chaise, et Louis se tape la tête contre la table, complètement dépassé.

 **\- Je rêve...** marmonne-t-il en se frottant la nuque. **Il va falloir qu'on appelle tes parents...**  
 **\- Non !! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée...vous aurez des ennuis vous-même et puis...je ne veux pas causer plus de soucis que ça...**  
 **\- Va dire ça aux adultes qui ont profité de toi...** rétorque Mr Tomlinson d'une voix faible.  
 **\- Je vous le dis à vous...** Niall allait vraiment s'arracher les cheveux maintenant, et s'arracher la peau. **Vous regrettez maintenant hein ?** ajoute-il

Harry pose sa grande main sur le haut de sa cuisse pour le faire taire, ce qui est assez pour le distraire, mais uniquement durant quelques secondes. Ils restent tous les trois assis en silence jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre devant Payne, tout vêtu de sa blouse grise et ses lunettes sur le haut de son crâne. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une pipette et une bouteille remplie d'un produit chimique.

 **\- Tiens donc.** Dit-il en croisant les bras. **Horan et son homme cougar.**  
 **\- Liam** , Louis soupire, **commence pas.**  
 **\- Vous êtes aussi passé par mes fesses, alors on va se calmer maintenant**  
 **\- Il y a une raison pourquoi j'ai été appelé ici ? Non parce que j'étais en train de corriger des copies et bon...**  
 **\- Mais c'est qu'il s'en fout en plus !** Niall lève les mains en l'air, et se lève aussi pour aller se vautrer dans l'un des canapés. La situation est presque drôle. Tous les adultes sont entourés autour de la table, près de Louis qui a toujours la tête plaquée contre le bureau, murmurant des choses inintelligibles.

Zayn arrive, non loin derrière Liam, portant une pile de documents dans la main. Il s'arrête quand il voit le groupe d'hommes, puis lance un regard interrogateur vers Liam qui se contente d'hausser les épaules.

**\- Qu'on se mette bien clair...il est ou celui-là...Niall viens ici !**

Le blond se lève avec réticence et se dirige vers le groupe de professeurs en trainant lourdement des pieds. Il croise ses bras et regarde autour de lui.

 **\- Tu vas me dire exactement ce qui s'est passé...** dit Louis en se mettant devant lui.  
 **\- En détail ?**  
 **\- On va éviter...**  
 **\- Attendez, qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?** S'écrie Zayn à moitié en posant ses papiers. Niall fait un geste de va et vient obscène avec son poing fermé, et pousse sa langue contre l'intérieur de sa joue.  
 **\- Oh...avec tous...** Zayn pointe autour de lui en fronçant les sourcils. Il plaque une main contre sa bouche quand Niall hoche la tête. On dirait qu'il a presque envie de rire.

Les élèves dans le couloir s'étaient calmés, tous déjà rentrés chez eux pour déjeuner, ou agglutinés dans le réfectoire. Niall en avait marre, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ses frites et son ketchup-mayo qui l'attendaient sagement sur une assiette. Mais il pouvait aussi s'éclipser avec Harry dans une salle adjacente, et déguster un tout autre plat. Seulement si après s'être fait découvert, Harry accepterait de continuer son chemin avec lui.

Niall s'était encore entraîné chez lui, il avait appris de nouveaux tours qu'il avait hâte de mettre en application avec Harry, ou n'importe qui d'autre. A souhait.

\- **Niall, est ce que tu as eu une interaction à caractères sexuels avec ces hommes oui ou non ?**  
 **\- Si vous voulez demander si j'me suis fait prendre par ce tas de profs la réponse est oui. Si vous voulez savoir s'il y en a d'autres la réponse est nom, on a tout le comité. Si vous voulez savoir si je recommencerais c'est oui ! Certainement pas avec vous Mr Tomlinson vous êtes trop...têtu pour moi, pas assez réactif j'ai besoin qu'on me....** Il agite son bassin d'avant en arrière. **Enfin vous voyez ?**  
 **\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne vraiment pas rond chez toi...**

Le blond hausse les épaules en se laissant tomber sur les genoux d'Harry. Ils allaient y passer la journée, Niall le sentait. Mais Mr Tomlinson voulait des détails ? Il allait en avoir.

 **\- J'ai toujours été fasciné par Harry...** dit-il en prenant les mains de Mr Styles. **Toujours, depuis qu'il est arrivé, alors un jour, au lieu de garder mes fantasmes pour moi bah...je les ai partagés et il s'avère que j'ai fait la meilleure décision de ma vie.**  
 **\- Et tu cautionne ça Harry ?** Répond Louis quand il se rend clairement compte qu'Harry ne va faire aucun commentaire sur l'histoire.  
 **\- Et Zayn...** Niall se tourne vers le documentaliste qui semblait être le seul à se marrer ici. **C'était un peu spontané. J'étais en détention, il était canon alors j'ai vraiment pas pu résister. Et Mr Payne c'était à peine cinq ou dix minutes après Zayn...je ne sais plus trop comment ça s'est passé, mais je sais juste que je n'ai pas pu m'assoir pendant deux ou trois jours.**

Liam lâche un souffle là où il est, adossé contre la porte d'entrée.

 **\- Horan** , grogne-t-il en inspectant ses ongles.  
 **\- Ouais c'est moi** , répond l'élève en posant les mains de Mr Styles sur le haut de ses cuisses. Il adore avoir l'attention du bouclé sur lui, et ces derniers temps, Harry lui en avait accordé trop peu. **Puis vous, monsieur Tomlinson, c'était pas prévu, mais vous me faisiez du chantage donc il fallait que je trouve une contrattaque.**  
 **\- Une contrattaque ? C'est un comportement immoral Niall et je...**  
 **\- Mais vous m'avez laissé faire, tout le monde est dans la merde ici maintenant.**  
 **\- Surveille ton langage** **Niall** , murmure Harry dans l'oreille de son élève en pressant sa main contre l'abdomen de l'adolescent.

S'il remarque le geste, Louis ne dit rien. Il se tourne plutôt vers la fenêtre en mettant ses mains derrière son dos.

Niall se frotte tout doucement contre les cuisses du bouclé. Il n'a jamais vraiment pu pouvoir rester en place, mais là, avec son derrière calé parfaitement contre l'entrejambe d'Harry, tout était parfait. Il ne pouvait que se laisser dominer par ses pulsions. Harry ne le stoppe pas. Il se penche vers le cou du blond, et presse son nez contre sa peau.

 **\- Tu es à moi tu le sais ça...** murmure-t-il en mordillant la nuque de l'adolescent.

C'est ce qui déclenche son érection. Il a la sale manie d'en faire pousser une à chaque coup de vent mais ça c'était il y a trois ans, quand il avait treize ans et découvrait un tout nouvel aspect de son corps. Mais depuis quelque temps, une caresse par si, ou une pensée déplacée suffisait à le faire bander instantanément. Ce qui est une chose qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de Zayn.

Il avait toujours cet air, Niall ne sait pas si il était hautain, ou hilare en permanence, mais c'était un air qui lui collait bien. Il fixe longuement la main de Mr Styles qui passe sous le t shirt de son élève et se mord la lèvre.

 **\- C'est pas bien ce que tu...** Zayn commence, mais Liam ouvre la porte, révélant une élève essoufflée, le teint cramoisi et les cheveux lui collant sur le front.  
Niall saute hors de l'étreinte de son professeur et s'empresse de cacher son érection avec ses mains.

 **\- Monsieur Tomlinson !!** Dit la jeune fille. Niall la reconnait, elle joue dans l'équipe de volleyball. Il n'a jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de lui parler, mais ça ne lui a jamais empêché de reluquer son derrière pendant les matches. Qui est spectaculaire, il faut le dire.

**\- Monsieur ! On a un problème dans le gymnase, Miss Hélène a besoin de vous vite fait.**   
**\- C'est urgent ?**

La jeune fille hoche la tête. Louis lâche un soupire et s'empare de sa veste.

 **\- Ce n'est pas fini, attendez moi ici**. Dit-il de son air le plus menaçant, qui fait tout l'effet contraire.

 

La porte se ferme derrière lui et deux choses se passent. La première est que Niall se retrouve plaqué contre le bureau en moins de deux, renversant à l'occasion la pile de cahiers qui s'y trouvaient. La deuxième est qu'Harry ordonne à Liam et Zayn de tenir le blond fortement par les bras, mais le plus choquant est qu'ils s'exécutent sans broncher.

 **\- Woah qu'est ce qui se passe là ?** S'écrie l'élève.  
 **\- J'improvise. J'avais prévu de t'emmener quelque part pour t'apprendre la vie à coups de règle mais....c'est beaucoup mieux si eux aussi en profitent.**

Harry commence tout doucement à déboucler sa ceinture, et la fait lentement glisser hors des boucles de son pantalon.

 **\- Il est sérieux ? Il est pas sérieux ?** Niall se tourne vers Liam qui lui lance un regard qui passerait presque pour compatissant.  
 **\- T'a joué, t'a perdu, j'y peux rien.**  
 **\- Mais... _oh_.**

Il regarde autour de lui, Zayn a l'air aussi perdu que lui, mais ce n'est pas lui au moins qui se retrouve cloitré contre une table, en train de se faire déshabiller. Ce n'est surement pas un scénario qui lui déplait, mais _Mr Tomlinson pourrait très bien revenir d'une minute à l'autre._

 **\- Relève-toi Niall !** Ordonne Harry. Le blond se redresse, à présent à moitié nu, avec une bosse déformant le devant de son boxer. Il a vécu de pires situations, il peut survivre.

\- **Tu vas me faire le plaisir de me montrer exactement, comment tu t'es débrouillé pour les laisser te...urg te toucher.**  
 **\- Hé !!** Liam lui donne une tape sur l'épaule. **Et toi alors ?**

Les deux se chamaillent un court instant, donnant assez de temps à Niall pour se libérer l'esprit. Ou plutôt le vider pour s'éviter de trop penser. Il n'a jamais su dire non à Harry, à n'importe qui d'ailleurs. Sauf si cette personne s'avérait être son prof de sciences physiques adoré. Mr Payne d'ailleurs, qui est maintenant tout juste vêtu d'un jean d'un marcel, et à quel moment a-t-il eu le temps de se muscler ? D'où lui sortent ces tatouages ? Pourquoi Mr Payne est-il si attirant mais si....comme Louis ?

Il a le physique, mais pas la personnalité qui va avec. Ce qui n'est pas grave, Niall n'avait pas besoin de discuter avec lui surtout lorsqu'il était enfoncé sur ses 25 centimètres de bonheur.

 **\- Niall ?** Harry se tourne vers lui en le regardant intensément. C'était comme un avertissement, comme si il lui donnait une chance de se désister, remettre tout simplement son pantalon et de se diriger tout bonnement vers la cantine pour reprendre sa vie normale d'étudiant. Mais il se rend compte maintenant que sa vie n'a jamais été normale. A six ans, il espionnait sa voisine quand celle-ci se trimballait à moitié nue dans sa chambre. A dix ans il regardait des films pornographiques trouvés dans la chambre de son frère de sept ans son ainé. A seize ans maintenant, il couche avec ses professeurs, et il n'a aucune bonne raison de le faire. Juste un désir intense qu'il n'arrive jamais à apaiser.

Il se met sur ses genoux, une chose qu'il fait énormément ces derniers temps.

Il lève la tête, plantant son regard dans celui de Zayn qui n'a pas dit mot jusqu'à maintenant. Il est là, les bras croisés, l'air d'avoir envie de s'enfuir et de rester en même temps. C'est Niall qui décide pour lui. Il lève lentement ses bras laissant tout le temps à Harry de se désister, de dire qu'il n'était pas sérieux. Mais c'est Harry lui-même qui attrape Niall par les bras pour le pousser à aller plus rapidement. Niall agit avec maladresse, mais si il est honnête avec lui-même, il l'a toujours fait. Il parvient tout de même à déboutonner le jean du métis, et à le faire descendre jusqu'au niveau de ses genoux.

 **\- Attends, Harry lève une main. On va se mettre là-bas, on sera mieux,** dit-il en agitant sa main vers le coin des canapés.

Une fois installés, Zayn profondément vautré dans un canapé, et les deux autres assis à ses côtés, Niall reprend sa position initiale. Sa trique a doublé de volume (si c'est possible) et il est sur le point de remettre sa bouche autour d'une queue, et cette fois ci devant une audience. Il est nerveux. Un peu. Le trac de la première fois.

Niall fourre sa main toute entière dans le boxer gris du métis, et entoure sa main autour de son membre plutôt mou, mais il est bien destiné à le rendre aussi dur qu'il le peut. En commençant par caresser sa main du haut vers le bas lentement. Il se mord la lèvre, priant silencieusement pour que tout se termine assez vite. Il le sent, il sent Zayn durcir lentement mais c'est encore trop lent pour lui. Il lèche la paume de sa main avant de la replacer autour du membre du brun, facilitant ses mouvements. Il obtient une réaction presque immédiate. C'est assez pour motiver le blond à aller plus loin. Il baisse l'élastique du boxer, juste assez pour faire sortir Zayn hors de son vêtement et ne perd pas de temps avant de remplacer sa main par ses lèvres. Il le suce jusqu'à ce qu'il bande pleinement, jusqu'à ce que Niall ne puisse plus descendre sur sa longueur sans risquer de déclencher son réflexe nauséeux trop rapidement.

Il fait des sons obscènes avec sa bouche, mais ce n'est rien comparé aux bruits que Zayn lui offre, quand il creuse ses joues, et resserre la pression de ses lèvres autour de son membre. Il enroule de sa main tout ce qu'il ne peut pas fourrer dans sa bouche, et le branle quand il se relève quelques instants pour respirer.

 **\- Hmm, vas-y** , Zayn l'encourage en posant ses deux mains dans ses cheveux. Il guide Niall doucement sur son membre, mais ne peut s'empêcher de faire buter ses hanches vers le haut de temps à autres.

Il sursaute quand il sent une troisième main se poser sur sa nuque.

 **\- Tu vas bien le prendre maintenant d'accord ? Jusqu'au fond de ta jolie petite gorge, vas-y montre lui ce que tu sais faire.** Lui susurre la voix familière d'Harry dans le creux de son oreille. Il est toujours grossier et obscène dans ce genre de situation. C'est très loin de l'image du professeur, sympathique, et adorable que le lycée connaissait.

Harry applique une pression sur la nuque de son élève, le forçant à descendre plus bas sur le membre de Zayn. Niall n'est pas prêt, absolument pas, il se met à tousser et se relève rapidement pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air. Il bascule sa tête en arrière, toujours tenu par les cheveux par Zayn et Harry et ouvre grand la bouche. Harry fourre deux de ses doigts à l'intérieur de la bouche du blond en les forçant jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Une fois que le plus jeune parvient à accepter les doigts de son professeur sans succomber au réflexe de les rejeter, Harry force Niall à nouveau entre les jambes de Zayn.

Cette fois ci, lorsque Niall le prend en bouche, il sent une paire de mains se poser sur son postérieur, pour baisser son caleçon. Il n'a pas le temps de réagir que Zayn le tire en arrière par les cheveux, utilisant comme excuse le fait qu'il allait jouir beaucoup trop vite. Niall se contente alors de lécher tout autour de sa peau, mouillant son menton de sa salive et du liquide pré séminal coulant hors du membre du métis. Lui-même bande tellement fort entre ses propres jambes, qu'il se sent sur le point d'imploser. Zayn le pousse en arrière, et il se retrouve à tomber presque à la renverse, rattrapé de justesse par les mains de Mr Payne.

\- **Juste à temps Horan** , dit-il en souriant. C'est bien la première fois que Niall le voit sourire, ce qui a le don de rendre l'élève un tant soit peu mal à l'aise. Rapidement, Niall se retrouve devant Mr Payne, exposé, son pantalon baissé au niveau de ses mollets. Il bande déjà, tenant sa longueur entre ses deux mains. Longue et épaisse de partout, le gland d'une couleur rose légèrement plus foncée que le reste de sa peau. Niall ouvre grand la bouche, juste au moment où la porte s'ouvre.

 **\- Où est ce qu'ils sont...argh...** Louis a juste le temps de claquer la porte par réflexe, qu'Harry se retrouve en face de lui en trois grandes enjambées. Il ferme rapidement l'espace qui se trouve entre leurs deux visages. Louis s'agite un instant, mais Harry le tient fermement par les joues, tout en forçant sa langue entre les lèvres du directeur. Mr Tomlinson se relaxe instantanément, se laissant fondre dans le bois de la porte, puis tout à coup, il pousse Harry à bout de bras.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Dit-il en haletant. Il y a une jolie teinte rose qui lui est montée aux joues. Qu'es ce que vous faites ? Répète-t-il en se tournant vers les trois autres. **Mais vous êtes dingues ? En plein milieu du foutu bahut, mais c'est vous les dérangés en fait c'est vous les...**  
 **\- Roh, ferme la, et la porte aussi. Et viens par là.**

Louis refuse de suivre Harry, mais il n'omet pas de tourner le loquet deux fois. Il reste appuyé contre la porte lançant des regards furtifs vers les fauteuils, de peur que quelqu'un d'autre puisse s'apercevoir de la scène. Il n'y a pas de caméras ici ? Hein ? Il n'y en a pas ?

 **\- Ah, putain...** gémit Payne en basculant sa tête en arrière pour la poser contre le dossier du canapé. **J'me doutais bien que ta grosse bouche servait à autre chose que d'être insolent.**

Niall lui répond en serrant son poing fermé autour de sa verge. Sa mâchoire commence à lui faire mal, mais il y va avec entrain, ne cessant de pomper Liam que lorsqu'il sent les mains du brun l'attraper par la chevelure pour le tenir en place.

 **\- Ne bouge surtout pas...** chuchote Mr Payne avant de donner des coups de bas ventre vers le haut. Ses coups sont durs et saccadés, presque trop violents à prendre, mais Niall est plus brave que cela. Il pose ses mains sur les cuisses nues de Liam, enfonçant ses ongles courts dans sa peau légèrement bronzée, et laisse le plus âgé user de sa bouche, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve trop près de l'orgasme pour garder le rythme.

Il s'arrête quand Niall pousse un bruit d'étouffement, provenant du fond de sa gorge, et tire le blond en arrière par la nuque. Niall est plutôt content de ne pas avoir lâché les cuisses de Liam, il ne sait pas si ses genoux auraient supporté le poids de son corps. Il respire lourdement, par grande bouffées et regarde Liam à travers ses larmes qui menacent de tomber. Le rouge qui est naturel sur ses joues s'est étalé sur le reste de son visage, et descend même pour disparaitre le long de son torse. C'est à cette vue que Liam se penche pour ôter le t shirt du jeune pour le balancer derrière lui. Il n'a même pas le temps de réguler sa respiration qu'il se retrouve forcé sur ses jambes puis jeté à plat sur le canapé. De cet angle, il a une vue parfaite sur Louis qui fixe toute la scène d'un air...absent. Niall ne saurait le décrire, mais il a l'air beaucoup moins contrarié qu'il y a dix minutes à peine. Il oserait même dire que Louis était un peu...excité ?

Il ne peut pas trop se pencher sur le sujet, Harry est déjà sur lui, ses deux mains arrachant le reste de ses vêtements. Niall se retrouve nu en un rien de temps, tiré et poussé de toutes parts, pour se retrouver étalé sur les genoux de Zayn. Des mains sont posées sur ses fesses, Niall n'a pas besoin de chercher loin pour reconnaître le toucher familier d'Harry. Ses mains sont grandes et délicates, couvrent toute la surface de son postérieur. Niall est forcé une fois de plus sur une queue, sur deux, lorsque Liam s'ajoute au trio, debout sur ses genoux.

Le blond alterne entre Zayn et Liam, suçant l'un pendant qu'il branle l'autre. Cette fois ci il peut le dire, il a vraiment changé. Et tout ça pour une paire de bites. Qui sont plutôt bonnes et sont aussi très probables de finir dans son derrière. Il frissonne à cette pensée.  
 **\- Hmm c'est ça, babe, continue comme ça**. Harry lui dit sur un ton presque félicitant. Il termine ses éloges en donnant un petit coup de langue le long de la raie du blond. Niall sursaute vers l'avant, se retrouvant enfoncé encore plus bas sur le membre de Zayn. Mais ce dernier par réflexe, tire l'élève en arrière. Il fixe longuement ses lèvres enflées et abusées, et ne peut vraiment pas résister.

Niall a le gout brut de la peau de Liam et Zayn mélangés. Il embrasse Zayn langoureusement, mais brièvement. Il mord accidentellement sur la lèvre du métis quand Harry plonge son visage entre ses fesses pour lécher et mordiller autour de son trou. Zayn grogne quand Niall le fait presque saigner. Il pousse ses hanches vers le haut, son membre toujours coincé dans le poing fermé du blond. Sa verge est tellement humide qu'elle sort de la poigne de l'élève. Niall, lassé, se repenche vers son entre jambe à nouveau. Ses lèvres sont légèrement ouvertes, sa respiration est irrégulière. Il frissonne à chaque fois qu'Harry passe sa langue sur son entrée, à chaque fois qu'il joint ses doigts avec sa bouche pour créer plus de stimulation.

Zayn tapote le bout de son membre contre la bouche du blond, et Niall le prend tout en entier en une seule fois jusqu'à ce que le bout de son nez touche son pubis. Et cette fois ci ça y est, il pleure. Il sent les larmes couler sur ses joues, et le gland forcer littéralement le fond de sa gorge. Il produit un bruit de succion obscène au même moment ou Zayn lâche un grand gémissement.

 **\- Ne jouis pas maintenant**...dit soudainement Harry, **attends que je sois en lui d'abord.**  
 **\- D'acc...d'accord...** répond Zayn, un peu déçu, mais il donne l'opportunité à Niall de se redresser pour passer rapidement à Liam qui devait surement se sentir délaissé. Il lèche justement le membre de Liam, du gland vers ses testicules, lorsqu'il sent le membre d'Harry entrer en lui. Il se laisse reposer quelques secondes sur la hanche de Liam, serrant les dents à chaque fois qu'Harry poussait un ou deux centimètres de plus en lui.

Harry termine sa course en forçant le reste de sa queue dans l'adolescent, poussant tellement fort que Niall se retrouve à s'agripper sur les reins de Liam. Il se fait bercer au rythme des coups de hanches du bouclé, allant d'avant en arrière, lentement, mais d'une force qui était anormale venant d'Harry. Il poussait un geignement à chaque fois qu'Harry entrait en lui, semblant aller plus profondément à chaque fois.

Il ouvre grand la bouche, laissant Liam guider sa bite entre ses lèvres. Niall va surement perdre l'usage de ses cordes vocales, pendant moins d'un mois, s'il est chanceux. Mais ça aura été pour la bonne cause, juste pour voir Liam faire tomber sa façade devant lui, à cause de lui. Juste pour voir Liam perdre le contrôle, et le regarder avec des yeux doux, et suppliants. A l'inverse du regard dur et hautain qu'il porte en permanence sur son visage.

 **\- Niall,** gémit-il en fourrant ses doigts dans les cheveux du blond. Mais sont toucher est délicat, il pose juste ses mains, ne tire pas comme les autres. C'est probablement la chose qui le fait redoubler d'efforts, qui l'incite à pousser son bassin en arrière pour joindre les hanches d'Harry et à creuser les joues pour donner le maximum de plaisir à son professeur. Il se rend compte qu'il est à quatre pattes, au-dessus de l'érection flagrante de Zayn quand celui-ci se penche pour lui susurrer des obscénités dans l'oreille.

Il est au bord, sur le point de jouir et d'étaler sa semence sur le corps de Zayn. Le métis lui murmure à quel point il est beau, se faisant remplir par les deux côtés, il lui murmure comment il prendra Niall quand Harry en aura fini avec lui.

 **\- Tu vas poser ton joli cul sur ma bite, et me faire jouir d'accord ? Parce que je n'ai pas exactement eu l'occasion la dernière fois...** Il souligne ses mots en passant sa main dans le creux du dos du blond. Il caresse ses doigts entre ses fesses, et les abaisse jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur le point de toucher Harry, là où son propre membre rame d'avant en arrière.

 **\- T'es proche Haz ?** Dit Zayn dans sa direction. Harry hoche la tête. Ses mouvements sont devenus erratiques et moins forts, comme s'il perdait son endurance.  
 **\- Harry...** grogne Zayn. C'est comme un accord silencieux. Harry se retire au même moment où Zayn enroule sa main autour de sa verge. L'angle n'est pas le meilleur, mais il parvient à bouger rapidement son poing du haut vers le bas.

 **\- Mhhh ! Putain** ! Harry s'écrie avant de se vider sur le postérieur de Niall. Son sperme coule lentement entre ses fesses et il ne peut s'empêcher de le récolter du bout de ses doigts pour le pousser à l'intérieur de l'adolescent. Puis il tombe en arrière, reposant sa tête sur le dossier du canapé. Il voit Louis, s'il étire son cou, mais il le voit à l'envers. Néanmoins, il aperçoit que son membre a bien enflé depuis qu'il a fermé la porte. Harry lui donne un petit sourire tandis que Louis lui fait une grimace, en réajustant la position de son érection.

 **\- Tu peux venir Lou...**  
 **\- Je peux aussi vous griller** !! Répond Louis sèchement  
 **\- Faudra d'abord t'occuper de ça....** Louis lui refait la même grimace. **Tu peux même lui demander, il est docile, il s'occupera de toi avec joie !** Il ajoute en plaquant fermement sa main sur la fesse de Niall. Qui lui est en train de se faire soulever pour se retrouver sur Zayn, ses jambes de part et d'autre de lui.

Il entoure ses bras autour du cou du métis, se préparant à ce qui va venir. Zayn le guide en le tenant par ses hanches. En fait, il contrôle totalement Niall et le mouvement de son bassin, le faisant rapidement rebondir sur ses cuisses. Niall a une vue parfaite sur Mr Tomlinson, mais il bouge trop vite pour pouvoir se concentrer sur lui. Zayn pousse son bassin vers le haut, tout en poussant Niall sur sa verge et ce n'est pas long, avant qu'il se mette à perdre son sang-froid.

Il était déjà au bord du gouffre, et il ne lui manquait plus qu'une petite pousse pour le faire tomber. Il donne trois grands coups, s'arrêtant subitement ensuite pour se vider de son sperme.

 **\- Vous êtes....c'était....** Zayn et Niall se tournent vers Liam qui s'est débarrassé de son t shirt. Tout tremblant, Niall rassemble ses forces pour se lever et pousser Liam à la renverse.  
 **\- Mr Payne...** dit-il en léchant sa main. Il prend l'érection de Liam en main, et étale sa salive avant de prendre sa position.

Liam est gros, très gros, probablement le plus épais qu'il ait eu à prendre. Non pas qu'il ait beaucoup de personnes avec qui comparer. Mais Liam tient définitivement la flamme. Niall a à peine le temps de s'assoir pleinement sur son membre qu'il se sent partir. Il couvre le torse du brun de sa semence, tenant son membre pour se vider jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Mais il bande encore, et Liam a commencé à aller et venir en lui. Ça ne dure pas longtemps peut être deux minutes, mais la décharge de Liam est considérable. Niall sent le liquide chaud et gélatineux couler le long de ses cuisses lorsqu'il se lève.

 **\- Putain...** couine soudainement Louis, faisant tourner quatre regards vers lui. Il est pressé contre la porte, sa frange est collée sur son visage, et son pantalon sur le point d'exploser. Sa main droite tremble, comme s'il est consterné entre s'enfuir ou libérer son érection.

Niall décide pour lui.

Il est clair qu'il n'a pas du tout, du tout envie de quitter la pièce, mais il a juste besoin d'un peu de persuasion.

Niall a vraiment perdu toute sa dignité.

 **\- J'vous donne une option,** dit-il en s'avançant vers le bureau.  
 **\- Heyy !** Acclame Harry doucement, toujours dans sa phase post orgasme.

Le blond se penche contre le bureau, posant ses mains à plat contre la table.

 **\- J'étais exactement dans cette position quand ça a commencé, alors autant en finir...**  
 **\- Je...** Louis secoue la tête. **_Harry_** _!_ Geint-il en se tournant vers le bouclé. Harry hausse ses épaules et se lève pour faire le même chemin que l'élève. La vue de son corps à présent nu n'a pas l'air de sensibiliser Mr Tomlinson. C'est plutôt le fait qu'Harry s'accroupisse juste derrière Niall pour fourrer encore une fois sa langue dans son trou. Niall agrippe les bords du bureau et se tient sur la pointe de ses pieds. Il est sensible de partout, chaque toucher lui fait l'effet d'une brûlure, mais il a l'impression qu'il n'en aura jamais assez.

 **\- Louis, ça va bientôt sonner...** l'avertit Liam en prenant un mouchoir pour s'essuyer. C'est à ce moment que ça le heurte, vraiment. Il y a juste un panneau de bois qui sépare le reste du monde de leurs...obscénités. Il n'a jamais été aussi défié de sa vie, et il n'a jamais voulu une personne autant que Niall. C'était peut-être la vue salace qu'Harry lui offrait. Ou juste le fait que Niall gémissait comme une chatte en chaleur juste au-dessus de ses papiers officiels.

C'est peut être aussi le fait que son érection devenait légèrement douloureuse et qu'il n'aurait pas le loisir de s'en occuper lui-même alors qu'on lui avait _si gentiment_ offert un trou à fourrer.

Il est devant Harry en moins de deux, le pousse en arrière d'un coup de bras, et pose une main sur l'épaule du blond. Niall stoppe ses sons quand il entend le bruit d'une braguette qui s'ouvre. Il devient immobile quand Louis pousse lentement son gland contre son trou.

**\- Je vais te baiser comme une vulgaire salope...parce que c'est tout ce que t'es ici...**

Niall hoche désespérément la tête. Il ne va pas le contredire. Il accepte même gracieusement le terme. De tous les quatre adultes, Louis est définitivement le plus sec. Il tient Niall par l'épaule et sa hanche, le tenant en place tandis qu'il bouge promptement en lui.

 **\- Tu vas recommencer hein...** Louis se penche pour lui murmurer dans l'oreille, hors du champ d'écoute des autres. **Tu ne vas jamais t'arrêter, continuer à baiser tes profs parce que c'est la seule chose que tu sais bien faire.**  
 **\- Aaah...oui !** Niall s'écrie à chaque fois que Louis claque ses reins contre ses fesses  
 **\- Je devrais peut être te faire virer d'ici...** Il ralentit son rythme et passe une main autour du membre du blond. **Mais pour l'instant, vas-y, jouis pour moi.**

Niall jouit pour la deuxième fois, et déchire les papiers qu'il tient dans la main. Louis grogne en entendant le bruit de déchirure et attrape l'élève par la taille pour le mettre au sol.

 **\- Ouvre la bouche...** dit-il en tenant son membre couvert du sperme des trois autres. Ça n'a même pas l'air de le déranger. **Nettoie moi ça** , ordonne-t-il en forçant sa verge entre les lèvres du blond.

Niall ne se fait pas prier. Il lève les yeux, pour fixer Louis à travers ses cils pendant qui va et vient sur sa longueur. Il n'en peut vraiment plus, il se sent usé, abusé même et exténué. Sa mâchoire lui fait définitivement mal, et il ne sent plus le bas de son corps. Mais il gémit autour du membre, et ferme les yeux. Louis éjacule dans le fond de sa gorge sans même le prévenir. Mais Niall prend tout, il prend sur lui, il a pris _en_ lui et il n'est pas prêt d'en finir.

-x-

Il est dans le bureau d'Harry, terminant rapidement son repas. Il n'y avait plus de frites le temps qu'il arrive, mais au moins, il y avait des chips.

 **\- T'a appris ta leçon** ? Lui demande Harry en prenant une grosse bouchée de son sandwich. Il a posé un pied sur sa table, l'autre lui servant à se tenir en équilibre sur sa chaise.  
 **-Euuh..On a contrôle aujourd'hui ?** Harry lève les yeux en l'air.  
 **\- Tu ne touches plus aux autres d'accord** ? Il a l'air sérieux. **Ni à moi d'ailleurs.**  
 **\- Mais...**  
 **\- Et a personne d'autre jusqu'à ce que tu aies terminé ton année c'est clair ?**

Niall a envie de protester mais il sait qu'il ne peut répondre négativement à Harry.

**\- J'arrive pas à croire tout ce qui vient de se passer...**   
**\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies laissé Zayn te branler.**   
**\- Et c'est ça qui te choque ?**

Il n'a pas le temps de répondre que la cloche se met à sonner. Il a justement cours avec Mr Payne, ce qui risque surement d'être bizarre, mais il ne va pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus.

 **\- Allez, file !** Harry l'embrasse chastement sur la joue avant de lui ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux.

Ils n'attendent pas la fin de l'année avant de se retrouver en secret dans les endroits cachés du lycée.  



End file.
